


El primer amor

by grauenaugen



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grauenaugen/pseuds/grauenaugen
Summary: ¿Es esto lo que siente Hanamichi cuando ve a Haruko hablando con Rukawa? se pregunta Yohei Mito dándose cuenta de que quizás está enamorado por primera vez... de su profesora, amiga de infancia de Sendoh.Una historia sobre la amistad entre Hanamichi, Yohei, Chuichirou, Yuji y Nozomi (la gundam de Sakuragi). Sobre enamorarse por primera vez de alguien equivocado, amores que duran años, la vida en la preparatoria y el amor por el baloncesto.Desde antes de las clasificaciones al campeonato nacional a unos años después de terminada la preparatoria.
Relationships: Mito Yohei/Original Female Character(s), Sendoh Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Descafeinado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 1: Descafeinado_

Yohei Mito no dudó. Alejarse de una pelea no era su estilo. Simplemente era precavido y esperó atento a que la situación no pasara a mayores sin su intervención. Desde que Hanamichi se unió al equipo de básquetbol las peleas habían disminuido (a excepción de contadas ocasiones), pero eso no lo quitaba de la vista de los maestros y este es un viernes volviendo de la escuela, usando uniforme y una mochila roja con letras grandes y blancas con el nombre de la escuela. Se metería en grandes problemas si empezaba una pelea callejera y tampoco estaba interesado en involucrar a Hanamichi, porque si el mejor amigo del pelirrojo peleaba, toda la banda peleaba, aunque no estuvieran con él.

La mochila era del equipo de baloncesto, por su último desempeño en las estatales recibieron nuevos implementos y Hanamichi les regaló una a todos sus amigos para que supieran que se juntan con el _tensai_ del equipo... para desgracia de Kogure, Ayako y Akagi, que sabían que esos elementos eran solo para el equipo y la dirección del establecimiento no estaría de acuerdo. Anzai sensei intervino y no pasó nada, era demasiado respetado. Sin embargo, tanto Akagi como Ayako lo castigaron entrenándolo aún más, como si ese fuera realmente un problema para el pelirrojo.

Los dos hombres seguían molestando e insinuándosele a la chica que simplemente los ignoraba mientras elegía algo de la máquina expendedora. Que no los mirara estaba haciendo que perdieran la paciencia y uno de ellos cometió el error de ponerle una mano encima. _"Un idiota"_ pensó Yohei, que en cinco segundos estaba entre ellos y la muchacha.

No eran pandilleros, pero sí unos años mayor que él. Se impactaron un poco de su apariencia, pero al verlo tan joven se relajaron, le dijeron que no se metiera y lo agarraron del cuello de la polera blanca que justo ayer había sido lavada y estaba impecable, _"okaasan no estará feliz"_. Yohei decidió acabar todo con una patada, los tipos se marcharon diciendo que no peleaban con niños. _"Cobardes. Ni siquiera fue una pelea divertida"_ pensó el adolescente, la verdad es que a veces extrañaba sus aventuras.

Se giró recordando a la chica que seguía centrada en la máquina.

\- ¿Estás bien? No quería asustarte, pero parecían estar molestándote -explicó Yohei con su relajada sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¿Shohoku?

Lo que no debía pasar. Meterse en una pelea y que se enterara la escuela. Miró bien a la chica para pedirle que por favor no dijera nada y notó que la falda negra que había visto no era de una escuela privada como imaginó, solo era una falda. Y no era una chica de su edad tampoco, era una mujer joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente. Los tipos que la molestaban eran de su edad.

\- Hey -suspiró sonriendo- no quiero problemas, solo quería ayudar – levantó las manos como disculpándose.

La mujer recogió su compra y luego comenzó a elegir nuevamente.

\- _Sho ho ku_ -repitió lentamente- ¿Eres de tercero?

Yohei pensó que era mejor no contestar, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

\- No, de primero...

\- Eres alto para tu edad. Agarra – la mujer le lanzó su segunda compra, una lata de café. - Los niños no deben tomar café, pero ese es descafeinado. _See you later, Superhero_. No te metas en problemas.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido. Había lanzado la lata con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Quizás no necesitaba que la defendieran? Casi se metió en problemas por nada. Él no tomaba café. De hecho, a pesar de su apariencia y la de sus amigos, más allá de las peleas no hacían nada tan fuera de lo común. No fumaban ni bebían como Mitsui y sus malas juntas antes de su reconversión a la religión del profesor Anzai. 

Aunque sí jugaban bastante al _pachinko_ aunque no estaba permitida la entrada a menores. Mañana temprano irían, Noma tenía vista una máquina en particular y estaba seguro de que ganaría algo, así que habían decidido acompañarlo y burlarse de él cuando perdiera. O comer a costa de su suerte si es que ganaba. Las dos opciones eran igual de buenas para el grupo de amigos.


	2. Los reyes de las malas calificaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo de Shohoku se prepara para las nacionales, pero las malas calificaciones de sus integrantes principales ponen en peligro su participanción. Anzai le pide ayuda a una profesora nueva que moverá el piso de Yohei Mito. Ryonan se une al entrenamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Estos primeros capítulos serán principalmente de diálogo para dar a conocer a los personajes.

**El primer amor**   
  
****

_Capítulo 2: Los reyes de las malas calificaciones_

Ni Ayako, ni Cuatro ojos ni el Gorila estaban en el gimnasio. Como si de un partido se tratara, todos estaban confundidos y el único que realmente entrenaba en su propio mundo era Rukawa. Anzai tampoco estaba y para cuando llegaron Hanamichi y sus amigos, ninguno entendía que pasaba.

\- No se preocupen, este talentoso jugador guiará al equipo -gritó Hanamichi.

\- Idiota -dijo Rukawa desde su esquina.

\- Respeta a tus senpai- le gritó Mitsui lanzándole una pelota por la cabeza.

\- Vuelve a tu entrenamiento básico- ordenó Ryota.

Mientras los jugadores discutían llegó el entrenador de pelo blanco con su cara sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué no están entrenando? - gritó de pronto Akagi, todas las miradas se posaron en él, estaba acompañado de Kogure y Ayako. La calma volvió al equipo, ese era el poder del capitán. Pero ninguno de los tres mostraba el entusiasmo habitual que los seguía a todas partes. Los tres se acercaron al profesor con preocupación.

\- Sensei... hablamos con los profesores – dijo Kogure preocupado -y no lo conseguimos...

\- Este grupo de idiotas falló en sus exámenes – dijo Akagi con enojo. Todos sabían quiénes eran. - Y ESO QUITA TIEMPO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO.

\- Pero qué tan malos pueden ser nuestros resultados – dijo Hanamichi, pero no podía recordar ninguna de sus notas.

\- Yo he mejorado desde que volví al equipo -dijo Mitsui con cierto orgullo.

\- Yo... he dormido menos en clases.

-Pfff sí claro, zorro, duermes hasta andando en bicicleta.

Todo el equipo había sido aplastado por Rukawa alguna vez. Otra vez una discusión.

\- ¡Silencio! No los dejarán entrenar – Dijo Ayako golpeándolos con su famoso abanico.

La cara de sorpresa recorrió a todo el equipo y el único que mantuvo la sonrisa fue el profesor Anzai.

\- Qué bueno que no somos deportistas – suspiró Takamiya- nuestras calificaciones no tienen consecuencias negativas -los amigos se rieron en conjunto mientras Hanamichi los amenazaba con un balón.

-Ese es un pésimo razonamiento. Los buenos estudiantes deben ocupar su juventud en desarrollarse de manera integral y no en vagar- dijo una voz desde la entrada. - _How are you_ , Anzai sensei?

El hombre contesto con un simple, pero respetuoso " _Narumi_ " mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

\- Ciertos alumnos del equipo de básquetbol no se han presentado a realizar los exámenes de diagnóstico obligatorios. Si no asisten, serán reprobados de inmediato y no podrán jugar.

\- No pueden suspendernos, tenemos que ganar el campeonato nacional! -gritó Hanamichi.

En otras circunstancias, Akagi se habría alegrado del entusiasmo de su equipo, pero este no era el momento apropiado. Un golpe en la cabeza obligó a Sakuragi a callarse por un segundo.

\- ¡Cuánto entusiasmo! Eres muy alto, pelirrojo, ¿eres titular?

\- Por supuesto, soy la estrella del equipo, el talentoso HANAMICHI SAKURAGI.

-¡oh, tú eres Sakuragi! _Very famous_ _indeed._

Hanamichi no entendía nada de inglés, y tanto Akagi, como Kogure y Ayako se alegraron de que solo se quedara con la primera parte de la frase que ya le había subido los humos a la cabeza. Tampoco conocía a la nueva profesora de inglés, " _pero Watanabe sensei es una reliquia así que tiene sentido_ " pensó el adolescente.

\- ¡Claro que sí, soy el rey del rebote!

\- En el salón de profesores dicen que tienes muy malas notas y que eres muy peleador, no dijeron nada de ningún rebote.

Las risas de todo el equipo y sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Como sea, rey del rebote, eres uno de los que debe acompañarme. Leeré sus nombres, por favor contesten y síganme: Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi y Yasuda.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el tímido chico de ojos pequeños y amables.

\- Pero sensei, yo no estoy reprobando ningún ramo.

\- Con esa cara de ñoño... - dijo Mitsui.

\- Pensé que era buen estudiante, senpai – dijo Rukawa que extrañamente se había unido a la conversación.

\- Yasuda, cómo pudiste, se supone que me das las respuestas de los exámenes -agregó Miyagi.

\- Decepcionas a tus senpai.

\- Hanamichi, tú no eres su senpai – le gritó Mitsui, recordándole que Yasuda es un estudiante de segundo año.

Ah sí, las burlas y el chisme, tan buenos para unir al equipo como Akagi, quizás más.

\- Yasuda no ha reprobado nada, pero sus calificaciones en inglés han bajado, como nueva profesora me pareció bueno sumarlo para conocer su situación, por favor, perdona las molestias - dijo la profesora a Yasuda, que se sintió mucho más calmado. – De hecho, en comparación a las otras notas, sus calificaciones son excelentes.

\- Yasuda, jamás dudamos de ti, por favor ayúdanos en los exámenes -dijeron todos los reprobados al unísono.

\- Mitsui senpai, aún no estoy en sus cursos.

\- No te preocupes, estuvo de vago todo segundo, cualquier ayuda le sirve -dijo Ryota mientras Hanamichi y sus amigos se reían del enojado MVP.

Era cierto, Mitsui había pasado dos años sin preocuparse de sus estudios y su futuro universitario y como jugador estaba peligrando.

\- También faltan Mito, Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya.

\- Eh... pero no somos del equipo de basquetbol -lloró Nozomi

\- Sí, pero me dijeron que podía encontrarlos aquí y así fue. Levanten la mano, por favor.

Los chicos lo hicieron sin ánimo mientras Hanamichi y el equipo se reía de ellos, incluido Yasuda. Yohei, a diferencia de sus amigos, levantó la mano con una sonrisa resignada, ya sabía que no podrían librarse.

\- _Superhero_ , ¿las peleas no te dejan tiempo para estudiar?

Yohei Mito había estado tan entretenido en las discusiones del equipo que no había prestado demasiada atención a los profesores. La chica del café de la semana pasada estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa. Por alguna razón, escuchar que le dijera _superhéroe_ hizo que se avergonzara. Yohei Mito no se caracterizaba por ser un chico tímido y el calor que comenzó a sentir en sus orejas lo confundió por un momento.

\- ¿Su-per -hi- ro? – dijo Hanamichi.

\- Tuviste una pelea ¿SIN NOSOTROS? – Gritó Ohkusu como si su amigo los hubiera traicionado.

\- ¿Quién fue, Yohei? ¿de otra escuela? – Preguntó Noma haciendo un rápido repaso de pandillas rivales que, en realidad, no era ninguna porque hace mucho que no se metían en problemas.

\- Solo te andabas luciendo seguramente – aseguró Takamiya.

\- Una pelea no es un pasatiempo -los retó la profesora. - La semana pasada unos tipos se acercaron a molestarme. La verdad es que no parecían peligrosos, pero una chica más joven habría estado en problemas. Fue una mezcla de estupidez y valentía.

Mito, que siempre tenía la sonrisa dispuesta, no pudo devolvérsela a la profesora. Su garganta se secó de pronto y prefirió mirar el suelo.

La pandilla se miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

\- Sensei, si le brindamos protección... ¿podemos evitar asistir a clases reforzamiento? – dijeron Noma, Takamiya y Ohkusu en un susurro.

\- ¿Acaso son de la mafia?

\- Ese eres tú -le gritaron a Mitsui imitando su antiguo pelo largo con las manos

\- OI, idiotas - les lanzó el balón directo a la cabeza como si fuera una canasta de tres puntos, pero la profesora interceptó.

 _"Siempre robando el balón"_ pensó el entrenador, riendo.

-¿Juega basquetbol? -preguntó Hanamichi entusiasmado.

\- Un poco, entrené con el profesor Anzai cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

\- ¿Entonces puede encestar?

\- Claro que sí – le respondió con seguridad mientras tomaba el balón y desde su posición lanzaba con mucha fuerza, para sorpresa de los presentes.

El profesor Anzai rió apenas el balón dejó sus manos, obviamente la pelota no entraría. Hanamichi corrió en busca de la oportunidad del rebote, a esta altura su reacción era automática. Y logró hacer una clavada.

\- _So fast_...

\- HAHAHAH claro que soy talentoso.

\- _"so fast"_ , no _"tensai"_. No dijo que eras talentoso -dijeron sus amigos.

\- Ya cállense, ustedes tampoco saben inglés

\- Dijo que eres rápido, eso es básico, Hanamichi -contestó Ohkusu. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso estudias en secreto, nerd? – le gritaron lanzándose sobre él para tirarle las mejillas mientras el rubio lo negaba.

\- ¿Discuten por quién estudia menos?

\- Perdónelos, sensei- dijo Ayako tras golpearlos con su abanico.

\- Si utilizaran esa energía en sus estudios serían excelentes en todas las asignaturas -comentó la maestra de inglés.

Un silencio absoluto llenó el gimnasio. Si el equipo podía estar de acuerdo en algo (y vaya que eso era tarea difícil) era en que ya no tenían salvación.

\- No, definitivamente no -dijo Yohei con mucha seguridad mientras su sonrisa eterna lograba volver a su rostro sin preocupaciones.

Todos los presentes sintieron una nube negra sobre ellos, estaban completamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación y no podían negarlo. El campeonato nacional estaba tan cerca... y a la vez peligraba por las notas de sus mejores jugadores.

Narumi sensei explotó en risa a causa de la sinceridad y resignación de la respuesta. Yohei Mito no supo nunca qué pasó en ese momento, por mucho que se lo preguntó durante el resto de su estadía en la preparatoria, pero verla reír le sorprendió más de lo normal.

Era una risa que no se quedaba en su boca, sino que se movía a su cuello y hombros, le que le revolvía el flequillo y le movía el estómago. Supuso que todas las personas se reían así, recordó rápidamente la risa de sus amigos, de su familia, podía reconocer el movimiento de los hombros o el llanto en el suelo después de una broma a Hanamichi, pero nunca había notado la pequeña belleza del gesto de reír ni la cantidad de músculos que participaban del movimiento y hacían que todo el cuerpo estuviera en función de algo tan simple.

Y en el segundo en que pensó todo eso, algo crujió dentro de él... algo que nunca se había movido en sus dieciséis años de vida y que ahora despertaba, confuso, buscando el ruido que -sin saberlo aún- le quitaría el sueño.

 _-_ _You need to be more confident if you want to win the national championship_ – dijo la profesora mirando a los jugadores.

\- ASÍ ES -gritó Akagi.

\- ¿El gori habla inglés?

\- Gori es uno de los mejores estudiantes – aclaró la manager con orgullo.

\- Ayako... ¿a quién le dices Gori?

\- PERDÓN, Capitán, no sé qué me paso -se justificó sonrojándose

\- _Let's go_ _!_ Con permiso, Anzai sensei.

\- No seas muy dura con ellos

 _"Y usted lo dice"_ pensó ella recordando sus entrenamientos de juventud mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

El grupo de estudiantes comenzó a seguirla mientras se preguntaban sobre la dificultad de las pruebas e intentaban que Yasuda el traspasara sus conocimientos mágicamente haciéndole preguntas sin sentido que mezclaban todas las asignaturas.

\- ¿Yohei? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Hanamichi al notar que su mejor amigo no los seguía

\- Seguro quiere escapar.

\- No estudió nada.

\- Ustedes tampoco estudiaron -contestó Mito trotando para alcanzar al grupo.

\- Pero soy muy talentoso, sensei lo dijo.

\- Dijo que eras rápido -repitió Ohkusu.

El último de los exámenes de ese día fue el de inglés. Los estudiantes del salón ya estaban cansados y lo único que quería era ir a casa. Al día siguiente repetirían la misma jornada con los cursos faltantes.

\- _Read the instructions carefully and answer all the questions you can, this result will not affect your grades. Good Luck!_

La cara de confusión de cierto grupo de altos estudiantes era tan evidente que Narumi realmente sintió pena por Anzai. " _Van a reprobar ¿cierto?_ ", de pronto se fijó en uno de ellos. Delgado, de cabello negro y con un rostro muy pálido babeando la mesa.

-¡Rukawa Kaede! _Wake up! They won't let you play basketball._

\- ¿play basketball? - Dijo con dificultad despertando.

\- No te dejarán jugar si sigues reprobando.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, el chico de ojos azules de enderezó y comenzó a contestar el examen. Bien o mal, era difícil saberlo.

" _Realmente aman jugar_ " pensó la profesora suspirando. " _Qué bueno por Anzai sensei_ " sonrió para sus adentros.

\- SAKURAGI HANAMICHI, ¿estás intentando copiar? -el chico negó expresivamente con su cabeza - ni siquiera es la misma prueba, Miyagi es de segundo...

\- Idiota -dijo Rukawa desde el otro lado del salón. Para eso siempre estaría despierto.

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota, zorro dormilón? vas a reprobar y nadie te recordará cuando este tensai lleve a Shohoku a la victoria.

Los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto se unieron a la discusión sobre quién es realmente el más importante del equipo y lo mucho que les faltaba aprender, los otros estudiantes miraban con miedo y Yasuda intentaba calmarlos en representación de la voz de la razón.

\- YA CÁLLENSE -gritó Yohei con seriedad - SI TERMINAN RÁPIDO... llegarán al entrenamiento.

Sus amigos y todo el salón lo miraron con sorpresa mientras su voz se fue apagando al notar lo que había hecho sin pensar. Por suerte, Hanamichi estaba sentado frente a él y pudo esconderse tras la figura de su amigo. Es cierto, Yohei Mito no era tímido, sin embargo su cara estaba ardiendo y lo único que quería era escapar de ahí.

De a poco el salón comenzó a vaciarse, Yasuda fue de los primeros y debió aguantar otra vez los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo. Sakuragi fue el último en terminar, para sorpresa de nadie. Increíblemente se veía muy confiado.

– OI, Yohei, ¿dónde están los demás? -preguntó saltando por la ventana.

\- Fueron a comer.

\- NO ME ESPERARON.

\- Aoto era el último antes de ti y terminó hace 15 minutos...

\- Sakuragi -dijo la profesora cerrando el salón- existen las puertas, no es necesario que uses la ventana...

Hanamichi reía con esa cara de niño pequeño tan característica y que hacía imposible creer que se pasara la secundaria peleando con tipos mucho más grandes que él, pero la profesora no sabía eso y solo veía a un adolescente muy confiado.

\- Intenten comer algo liviano antes de volver a la cancha, hacer un examen también es una actividad pesada. _Here_ -dijo buscando algo en su bolso- _Protein bars_ , les ayudará. _Enjoy!_

Narumi se retiró en dirección a la sala de profesores. Al final del pasillo se encontró con otro maestro, bastante mayor, y se ofreció a llevarle los exámenes para que no cargara tanto peso a su edad.

\- ¿Yohei... te pasa algo? -preguntó Hanamichi batiendo su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida en la barra de comida.

\- No, vamos que Gori debe estar enojado.

\- JÁ, Gori desearía tener un resultado tan bueno. ¿Cómo te fue, Yohei?

\- Seguro que mejor que a Takamiya...

\- HAHAHAHAH claro que sí

\- y mejor que a ti...

\- OI -Sakuragi comenzó a perseguirlo.

Akagi terminó un entrenamiento más extenso de lo normal, pero obligó a los que reprobaron a limpiar como castigo. El único que había regresado con ánimos era el pelirrojo. _"La ignorancia es una bendición"_ pensó.

En los días siguientes, el capitán pudo relajarse un poco más. Él y Anzai sensei, con ayuda de Kogure y Ayako, habían logrado alargar los entrenamientos para que los idiotas del equipo pudieran asistir a clases extras. Aunque aún no entregaban los resultados, los cuatro estaban seguros de que las necesitarían.

También consiguieron agregar una hora más de entrenamiento a la semana con el tiempo suficiente para una noche de estudio todos los viernes en casa de Akagi. Sería un mes intenso que terminaría con el capitán de Shohoku rogando por no tener que verlos nunca más.

\- WOO, Shohoku sí que está entrenando mucho -gritó Hikoichi tomando apuntes en su inseparable libreta.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿El jefe mono vino a espiarnos? -Uozumi comenzó a enojarse, por alguna razón había olvidado lo desesperante que era el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No te habías retirado para cocinar? - dijo Mitsui desde el fondo de la cancha.

\- ¿qué delicia nos traes, jefe mono?

\- NO SOY UN DELIVERY -gritó el gigante del otro colegio.

Akagi golpeó al número 10 mientras saludaba a su rival y, aunque ninguno lo admitiera, amigo.

\- Jugamos aquí cerca y Hikoichi pensó que era buena idea pasar a saludar – Dijo Sendoh con su calma habitual apareciendo tras Uozumi.

\- ¡Sendoh! -gritó Hanamichi mientras Rukawa hacía una mueca de molestia desde su rincón.

\- Qué mal recibimiento, ¿podríamos jugar un poco? ¿no?

Rukawa le lanzó el balón con seriedad.

 _"Vaya, sí que quiere vencerlo ante cualquier oportunidad"_ pensó Ayako.

Los jugadores se reunieron en la mitad de la cancha y comenzaron a elegir equipo. Obviamente, Uozumi y Sendoh serían de uno y Rukawa, Akagi y Hanamichi del otro. El enfrentamiento habitual. Pero esta vez Ryota y Mitsui se unieron a Ryonan al grito de _"TRAIDORES"_ de Hanamichi.


	3. Shohoku y Ryonan vs Ryonan y Shohoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Es esto lo que siente Hanamichi cuando ve a Haruko hablando con Rukawa?" se pregunta Yohei Mito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.

**El primer amor**   
  
  


_Capítulo 3: Shohoku y Ryonan vs Ryonan y Shohoku_

\- ¿Siguen aquí?

\- Narumi sensei – saludó Ayako.

\- _Good work today_!

\- ¿Ya están los resultados? -preguntó la manager curiosa por la prueba que habían tenido esta misma mañana - ¿Cuál fue mi calificación?

\- No puedo dar esa información antes que a tus compañeros... _It's not fair._ Oh ¡Anzai sensei! Traje los resultados.

\- ¿pero no que era injusto que algunos recibieran los resultados antes? – dijo Matsui junto a Haruko. La profesora se rio pidiéndole disculpas y la chica se sonrojó levemente.

\- Fue un favor especial para Anzai sensei.

Yohei, que se había quedado junto a Hanamichi y el resto del equipo mientras discutían quién jugaría con quién, se giró al escucharla y perdió conexión con su alrededor.

Era algo automático cada vez que la veía. Su respiración se detenía y se encontraba luego intentando concentrase para encontrar el ritmo natural de su pecho, ese que debería operar sin que él lo notara. Solo la veía de espalda y eso era suficiente para secarle la garganta.

\- Yohei... ¡MI BOLSO!

\- ¿No deberíamos recibir créditos extra por ayudarlos? – preguntó Noma agarrando el bolso de su amigo que seguía siendo ignorado por Mito - seríamos ayudantes de Aya-chan.

Los cuatro comenzaron a molestar a Miyagi. Cualquiera que tratara de acercarse a Ayako estaría en problemas con él. Aunque en otro momento se habría unido para molestar a Ryota, Yohei seguía mirando a la profesora como si solo ella estuviera en el gimnasio, pero no era el único.

-¿LILY?- Gritó Sendoh mientras se acercaba trotando a los profesores - ¿qué haces aquí? -los demás se acercaron con curiosidad.

\- Que no seas parte de esta escuela no significa que puedas ser irrespetuoso con los maestros. Narumi sensei ¡Sensei! ¿y qué haces aquí?

\- Vamos a jugar, somos amigos - el equipo rojo se miró. ¿Lo eran o Sendoh era demasiado relajado para preocuparse en distinguir a sus rivales?

\- ¿Conoces a la profesora de inglés? Seguro tienes malas notas – bromeó Hanamichi.

\- Pues sí, nunca ha sido muy bueno para los idiomas, he tenido que hacerle clases muchas veces -dijo ella recordando largas tardes desde que era una estudiante.

\- Pero si es uno de los mejores en inglés de su curso -agregó Hikoichi mirando sus apuntes. El joven sería un excelente reportero como su hermana, o un investigador, o un acosador.

\- _Is that so? Then my work is done..._

\- No es tan así -dijo Sendoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.

\- HI KO I CHI -dijeron los chicos de la gundam rodeándolo por el cuello, apartándolo y hablándole bajito. Era obvio que esa era información que el As de Ryonan no quería compartir.

\- Mira chico, sabemos que quieres ayudar...

\- Pero claramente estás arruinando a tu senpai.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo atemorizado el joven a pesar de ser de la misma edad.

\- Quizás también ha sido rechazado...

\- ¿Creen que pertenece al mismo club de Hanamichi y Miyagi?

\- ¿De qué club hablan? -dijo Ryota acercándose con sospecha, sabía que la respuesta sería mala.

\- El de los rechazados, claro está – le contestó Mitsui.

\- Seguro tú tienes muchas seguidoras, hasta donde recuerdo tus únicos fans son tus amigos los pandilleros

\- ¿A quién le dices pandilleros? tú también te peleabas, Miyagi.

\- Ninguno es popular en el equipo de baloncesto a excepción de Rukawa – les recordó Takamiya. El aludido estaba calentando en un rincón preparándose para enfrentarse a Sendoh.

\- Ustedes tampoco tienen novia así que cállense – le contestó Mitsui.

\- Y no tienen excusas como nosotros que pertenecemos a un club exitoso que nos quita tiempo -agrego Miyagi.

\- SÍ, Y PODEMOS DARLES UNA PALIZA SIN PROBLEMAS POR ESO, ¿cierto Yohei? – gritaron los amigos.

Pero Mito no prestaba atención a la discusión, seguía mirando fijamente al grupo con los profesores y a Sendoh que solo la miraba a ella. Se veía muy baja a su lado y, de pronto, más joven.

\- ¿De verdad se conocen? -Preguntó de pronto al jugador estrella de Ryonan.

\- Con Lily somos amigos de infancia.

\- Vecinos y Narumi sensei -corrigió ella.

\- O sea que lo conoce de niño... ¿hay historias vergonzosas? - La pandilla de Hanamichi sacó _popcorn_ de quién sabe dónde y lo repartió entre los jugadores.

\- Eso, seguro que era un niño llorón.

\- Nah yo creo que era engreído.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo rechazaron?

\- ¿Desde cuándo juega básquetbol? -dijo Rukawa uniéndose.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los chismes, zorro dormilón? -le espetó Hanamichi.

\- Todo puede servir para ganar un partido.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido despreocupado por los entrenamientos? -Preguntó Uozumi agachándose a la altura de la profesora.

\- ¡El jefe mono también!

\- ¿A quién le dices jefe mono, niño insolente?

\- Pueees... -contestó Narumi mirando al chico alto - era un niño muy tranquilo, le gustaba contemplar el mar, cuando pequeño era más bajito que los demás y un par de veces unos chicos del barrio lo golpearon.

\- Oye, no cuentes eso...

\- Es importante, después de eso comenzaste a jugar básquetbol ¿no? ¿seis o siete años?

\- Ocho, contigo - Sendoh le sonrió tiernamente mientras la profesora aclaraba su gargante y volvía la mirada hacia el profesor.

\- Hablamos de enseñarle lo básico a un niño de ocho años -aclaró ante la sorpresa de los demás. -Mi mamá es norteamericana y mis hermanos siempre han jugado, y aunque nunca he sido muy buena, pude enseñarle a botar el balón... y me superó fácilmente.

\- Se caracterizaba por ser veloz y muy fuerte, eso compensaba su tamaño y podía jugar con personas mucho más alta -dijo Anzai recordando que su especialidad era robar el balón y hacer pases.

\- Es cierto, el profesor Anzai fue tu entrenador -dijo Sendoh.

\- Oye, gordito, ¿qué otras cosas hay en tu pasado que nos ocultas? - preguntó Hanamichi rebotando la papada del hombre para espanto de la profesora.

\- No sabía que estabas trabajando acá, Ryonan queda más cerca ¿no?

\- No vengas a robarnos las maestras -gritaron los chicos de la gundam. Sus clases eran mucho más divertidas que las de Watanabe sensei.

\- No me gusta tener el trabajo a la vuelta de la casa... además Shohoku pasó a las nacionales

\- OUCH -dijo Uozumi mientras una nube negra se posaba sobre él y sus dos metros se volvían menos imponentes.

\- Anzai sensei, un minuto por favor.

\- Akagi te dejo a cargo.

Los profesores se retiraron. Ayako se preocupó, si había decidido informar los resultados del equipo antes significaba que estos eran peor de lo esperado. Akagi lo notó y la tranquilizó recordándole que lo importante en ese momento era ganar el partido.

Esta vez Uozumi fue el primero en agarrar el balón al comenzar. Rukawa encestó de inmediato, pero su entusiasmo se fue desvaneciendo. Sendoh jugaba bien, como era de esperarse, pero no lo estaba dando todo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Esto es solo por diversión -le dijo antes de quitarle la pelota y encestar.

\- Senpai está cansado del juego anterior, pero sigue siendo excelente - dijo Hikoichi con admiración.

\- DEJA DE LUCIRTE, SENDOH – gritó Hanamichi mientras recorría la cancha en pocos segundos.

En una oficina adjunta a los vestidores, dos profesores charlaban mirando los informes de notas.

-Honestamente... son peores de lo que creí.

\- OHOHO

\- No es un cumplido, sensei. No puedo librarlos de las clases complementarias, soy nueva, nadie me escuchará... además se llevan pésimo con los maestros.

\- OHOHOHO

\- Eso tampoco es un cumplido

\- Pero eres buena profesora, sé que podrás hacer que estén listos en un mes.

\- Apelar a mi ego no funcionará... y este es mi primer trabajo, no sabe si lo soy.

\- Jamás te diste por vencida antes, entrenabas a diario en el equipo de varones y eso que no podías participar.

" _Sé lo que está haciendo_ " pensó Narumi, conocía las tácticas del profesor.

\- No me escucharán, ni sus jugadores ni los profesores. Si usted los convence, lo haré. PERO TENDRÁN QUE LLEGAR A AL HORA Y ESFORZARSE. -El hombre le sonrió amable - ¿cómo está su salud?

-Mi esposa ya te lo comentó...

\- Me invitó a tomar el té hace unos días, también comimos unos pastelillos. Sigue cocinando maravillosamente.

-¿Hubo pastelillos? No me lo dijo...

\- Debe estar cuidándolo.

\- Vamos -dijo el profesor levantándose rápidamente. Aún era ágil para su edad.

" _¿Se enojó por los pastelillos?"_

Narumi suspiró, no estaba segura de querer estar en el gimnasio cuando les dijera que no podrían entrenar con los demás, pero tampoco se atrevía a contradecir a Anzai, los recuerdos de hace unos años eran todavía recientes.

\- ¡Rukawa está jugando al máximo!

Haruko gritaba con ojos de corazón mientras sus amigas rodaban los ojos.

\- Es muy bueno -dijo la profesora llegando a su lado. " _Supongo que toda la energía que ahorra durmiendo en clases la utiliza para jugar_ ".

\- Sí, es el jugador estrella del equipo -aclaró la Akagi menor mientras las caras de los amigos de Sakuragi se volvían pálidas. Era obvio que Hanamichi había escuchadoa Haruko. "M _aldito zorro_ ".

\- Se va a enojar -dijo Noma -pero Rukawa solo está concentrado en Sendoh.

\- ¿Para qué juega si no lo hace en serio? -Yohei se volteó a mirarla - ¿Ustedes también lo notan? Rukawa debe saberlo. No lanza, está dando muchos pases, no corre demasiado... ES IRRESPETUOSO NO JUGAR EN SERIO – le gritó.

Sendoh se detuvo y le guiñó un ojo con una gran sonrisa. Y sin dejar de mirarla interceptó el pase de Kuwata. Después de eso se centró en la cancha, corrió, pasó a Kogure, Hanamichi, Rukawa y finalmente a Akagi que saltó antes de tiempo, encestando una clavada como si nada.

\- Oye... ¿está coqueteando? – susurró Fuji confundida y algo roja, negar el atractivo de Sendoh era imposible, menos cuando hacía una jugada que sobrepasaba a todo el equipo contrario.

Narumi decidió ignorar el comentario de su alumna mientras evitaba mirar al lado de la cancha que utilizaba el jugador de Ryonan.

\- Sensei... ¿Sendoh es popular?

\- ESO ESO, Yohei preguntando lo correcto -lo felicitaron sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, _superhero_? OH -respondió ella mirando a Akagi hacer una clavada increíble.

\- LA CLAVADA DEL GORILA.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAN GORILA?! – gritó el capitán desde la cancha, momento en que Uozumi aprovechó para quitarle el balón.

\- Pues... - dijo Hikoichi mirando sus apuntes- tiene bastantes admiradoras, incluso mi hermana, pero no parece hacerles mucho caso. Recibe muchos chocolates en san Valentín.

\- Seguro que son obligatorios -Hanamichi se acercó a conversar con el grupo.

\- HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, vuelve a la cancha – le gritó Ayako al verlo distraído.

Sendoh aprovechó de pasar al pelirrojo. Rukawa lo interceptó, estaba seguro de que Sakuragi no sería suficiente. El chico de Ryonan sonrió, cambió el balón de mano y dio un pase al centro de la cancha donde Miyagi lo recibió sin problemas para lanzarlo a Mitsui y sumar otros tres puntos para su equipo. Rukawa gruñó, por un momento había olvidado que sus superiores estaban jugando en el equipo contrario.

\- Es su cumpleaños, así que puede ser un poco de las dos opciones -comentó la profesora mirando la jugada- ese armador es bastante bueno.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamarlo querubín o algo así? – preguntó Ohkusu pensando en un apodo para el jugador. Curiosamente era el único sin recibir uno.

\- ¿TRES PUNTOS? – gritó Haruko observando a Sendoh. Para enojo de Mitsui, la pelota entró y el partido terminó. Aunque esta vez fueran puntos para su equipo, no ser el único que haciendo su jugada favorita siempre lo molestaba un poco, aunque no lo admitiera. El juego había cambiado totalmente cuando el chico se enfocó.

\- Maldito zorro, si soltaras el balón este talentoso jugador habría impedido esos puntos.

" _Idiota_ " pensó Rukawa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Un insulto doble, a Hanamichi, pero también a él mismo. Sendoh también seguía mejorando.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? – El muchacho de Ryonan llegó sonriendo al lado de la profesora

\- Felicidades Uozumi y Akagi, son buenos líderes, qué paciencia tienen -los felicitó ignorando a Sendoh.

\- ¡OI, Nozomi, te bebiste mi agua!

\- ¡Hace calooor, Hanamichi!

\- SOLO VIENEN A COMER Y A BURLARSE

\- Yo tengo algo -la profesora sacó una botella de agua, dos cajas de jugo y una barra de proteínas que repartió entre los jugadores.

Sendoh se rio al verla con su bolso gigantesco lleno de comida. Él sabía que sus hermanos siempre le quitaban su porción y había adquirido el hábito de llevar algo extra que terminaba repartiendo a los demás.

\- TAKAMIYA, NO JUGASTE, SUELTA ESA BARRA – gritó Mitsui arrebatándosela. Estaba muy cansado, su estado físico no era el que tenía en primero de preparatoria. Ya llevaba unos meses sin fumar y notaba que su respiración era mejor, pero le pesaba todo el tiempo perdido.

Luego de un rato de ires y venires, Uozumi le deseó suerte a Akagi, los amigos se invitaron a comer al restaurante de la familia y Ryonan se marchó dejando a Sendoh atrás.

\- ¿Vamos a casa? -dijo mirando a la profesora con mucha seguridad, parecía muy contento.

\- Ya no vivo con mis padres. Quería un lugar más cercano al trabajo y a la playa.

_"Por eso no te veía hace tiempo"._

Sendoh no dejaba de sonreír a menudo, era uno de los beneficios de no tomarse las cosas muy en serio, pero algo en su cara cambió brevemente antes de volver a su estado natural y cruzar las manos tras su cabeza. Solo Yohei pudo notarlo, nadie más estaba interesado en ellos dos ni en cómo llegarían a casa. De pronto Sendoh se acercó a la mejilla de la profesora y la besó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo.

\- _Bye_ , Lily.

Los adolescentes del equipo rojo se quedaron sorprendidos. Quizás sí estaba coqueteando con ella después de todo.

\- Esa es... una buena técnica -dijo Miyagi mirando de reojo a Ayako.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Ryota.

\- Traje sus resultados -dijo Narumi cambiando el tema y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse. -Todos reprobaron, a excepción de Yasuda. Es bueno que te enfoques en el club, pero no descuides tus estudios. _Congratulations_!

Yasuda sonrió aliviado, sus papás no estaban contentos cuando les comentó del examen. El ejército de Sakuragi comenzó a burlarse del equipo.

\- Ustedes también reprobaron. Estudiarán horas extras, partiendo este sábado.

La profesora se despidió de todos y dio una pequeña reverencia a Anzai quien volvió a agradecerle. Como pensó, haber planeado el horario antes les permitiría no perder entrenamientos.

Akagi estaba muy serio y poco a poco una sombra comenzó a rodearlo.

\- Gori, no estés tan tenso -dijo Hanamichi al capitán del equipo que seguía revisando las hojas de calificaciones del equipo.

\- ¡¿NO OBTUVIERON SOBRE UN 50% EN NINGUNO DE LOS RAMOS?! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTAS SON? ¿CÓMO LLEGARON A LA PREPARATORIA?! AYAKO, KOGURE, VAMOS A TENER QUE ENSEÑARLES LAS MATERIAS.

\- GORILA SENSEI -gritó la gundam con admiración y burla.

\- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICEN GORILA? ¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE HACERNOS CARGO DE USTEDES TAMBIÉN?

Akagi les gritó un buen rato más. Lo que faltaba era poner en peligro el campeonato nacional por culpa de ese grupo de peleadores.

Al final obligó a todos -incluidos los que no eran del equipo- a limpiar los balones mientras contestaban preguntas al azar de la prueba. Combinaría los dos entrenamientos si era necesario. No dejaría que el sueño de ganar el campeonato nacional se escapara tan fácilmente. 

Para cuando Sakuragi y sus amigos regresaban de la escuela ya estaba anocheciendo.

\- Tengo haaaambre- grito Noma- Hanamichi, préstanos algo de dinero.

El pelirrojo mostró sus bolsillos vacíos y comenzaron a hacer lo que siempre hacían en estos momentos: buscar en todos lados (mochilas, zapatos, chaquetas, pelo, calcetas) y lograron reunir la cantidad suficiente para comprar cinco onigiri, dos jugos y un café en lata.

\- ¿Desde cuándo bebes café, Yohei? – el chico miró su mano, no recordaba haber elegido eso.

Luego de comer los amigos se separaron, quedaba poco para llegar a casa. Solo quedaban el pelirrojo y Mito, que eran vecinos. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato. La gente que pasaba se corría de su lado y caminaba velozmente sin mirarlos. Hanamichi normalmente era distraído, pero conocía a su amigo y estaba diferente.

\- Yohei... has estado muy callado. Hoy no te burlaste tanto y hubo mucho material.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué sucede?

Yohei levantó los hombros expresando despreocupación y siguieron caminando en silencio un buen rato más.

\- Hanamichi... ¿no te pareció muy natural?

\- ¿Eh qué cosa? ¿el onigiri? Me pareció igual que siempre...

\- No. Sendoh diciéndole a sensei que se fueran a casa...

\- Ahora que lo dices... me gustaría mucho poder decirle eso a Haruko y volver de la escuela con ella y no con ustedes. Ese maldito Sendoh se cree el gran jugador y que puede hablar con las mujeres como si nada solo por ser un año mayor.

Hanamichi miró a su amigo que volvía a estar serio y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Yohei... estás entrando a mi casa– le dijo cuando este intentó poner la llave en la puerta que no abría.

Yohei Mito comenzó a reír y salió corriendo diciéndole que se verían mañana. Entró a su casa, saludó rápidamente a su mamá y llegó a su habitación. Era cierto, así no era él. Se sentó en la cama, se sacudió la cabeza desarmando su pompadour y ahí la vio. La lata de descafeinado, todavía cerrada, sobre la mesa de luz. " _Oh no..."_

_"¿Es esto lo que siente Hanamichi cuando ve a Haruko hablando con Rukawa?"_


	4. El pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Es esto lo que siente Hanamichi cuando ve a Haruko hablando con Rukawa?" se pregunta Yohei Mito.  
> ¿Cómo se conocieron Sendoh y la profesora que tanto llama la atención del mejor amigo de Sakuragi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 4: El pasado_

_"¿Es esto lo que siente Hanamichi cuando ve a Haruko hablando con Rukawa?"_   
  
  
  


\- Es agotadoooor, se gritan en medio de la clase, intentan convencerse mutuamente de cuál club es el mejor, ¡comienzan a golpearse!

\- Ohohohoj

-No es gracioso. Que una profesora realice la mayoría de las tutorías en intensivo ya es extraño, pero ahora entiendo por qué los otros profesores aceptaron sin problemas... pensé que era por usted, pero no... ¡es porque pueden librarse de esos energúmenos!

\- Los jóvenes tienen mucha energía.

" _Eso es lo de menos_ " pensó la profesora de inglés.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, siempre has lidiado con hombres problemáticos y no recuerdo que fueras de las que se rinden fácilmente... _ah_

-Alabarme no será sufi... ¿dijo ' _ah_ '?

\- No dije nada

Se quedaron en silencio.

\- Anzai sensei... ¿esto no es un castigo por haber abandonado los entrenamientos después de que rompieran el corazón? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Y ahí estaba. Anzai sensei movió la cabeza rápidamente, no quería mirarla.

\- ¡SU ESPOSA TENÍA RAZÓN! Sigue enojado... sigue siendo el demonio del pelo blanco.

\- hohohoho -sonrió él mirándola otra vez. No estaba enojado, pero sabía que ella se arrepentía de dejar los entrenamientos por alguien que no valía la pena. No quería ser deportista, su sueño siempre fue ser profesora... pero le gustaba tanto jugar junto a sus hermanos. " _Los jóvenes toman malas decisiones_ _llevados por las pasiones inmediatas_ " pensó Anzai. "¿ _Pero... qué cosas dice mi esposa?_ "

- _Unfair_... -dijo antes de lanzar el balón y fallar otra vez.

\- No estás pegando los brazos al cuerpo, tus rodillas están fijas.

\- Sí, sí... - dijo lanzando otra vez, se acercó mucho más, pero siguió haciéndolo sin esfuerzo.

\- No puedo sin su ayuda.

\- Los brazos... -recordó Anzai suavemente.

\- A usted lo respetan... dígale sus palabras mágicas y sabrán comportarse -lanzó, otra vez fallando.

\- Los brazos y las rodillas -dijo en un tono notoriamente más serio. A través de su vista periférica, Narumi pudo ver como algunos cabellos blancos se levantaron en su frente.

Lanzó con miedo y siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, encestó sin problemas.

\- OHOHOHO

Una gota de sudor frío la recorrió, Anzai sensei podrá reírse como un abuelito afable, pero seguía siendo intimidante cuando quería. Cuando ella lo conoció ya llevaba un par de años ejerciendo como entrenador de preparatoria, los tiempos de liderar el equipo de Japón y los grandes equipos universitarios habían terminado trágicamente, aunque ella solo lo sabría años más tarde en una conversación con la esposa del profesor.

Se hicieron amigas fácilmente. Aunque ya retirada, su esposa había sido profesora de historia intermitentemente y cuando la muchacha se enteró, comenzó a pedirle a Anzai sensei que se la presentara, nadie en su familia era docente y su sueño era que ningún estudiante se sintiera inferior por un resultado académico. Su sueño también era poder aprender lo más posible de alguien como ella. La persiguió por bastante tiempo, tanto que sus hermanos se burlaban diciendo que quería quitarle la esposa al entrenador, hasta que finalmente la maestra decidió enseñarle historia y relatarle largas historias sobre su trabajo.

Sin embargo, la relación se distanció por varios años, hasta que ella volvió del semestre en el extranjero y decidió disculparse con ella y Anzai sensei por abandonar los entrenamientos que ella misma insistió en tener. El entrenador ya era conocido como "El Buda del cabello blanco", pero ciertos comportamientos hacían renacer su temperamento.

\- UN TIRO PERFECTO – gritó Takamiya entusiasmado. Narumi agradeció esperando que no hubieran visto los múltiples fallos anteriores.

Yohei dudó en entrar, pero siguió a sus amigos. Hoy no habían tenido clases complementarias con ella y no la había visto en toda la mañana. Lo prefería así, sin entender bien por qué. Mirar su cabello negro y largo en una coleta hacía que el estómago se le revolviera. Era un poco ruidosa e informal, perdía la paciencia rápidamente en las clases extras, pero siempre volvía a reír. Y Yohei Mito no entendía qué tenía eso de especial.

Al final del día, era como todas las chicas... las mujeres, " _pero a la vez no_ ".

¿Qué veía Hanamichi en las muchachas que le gustaban? Todas eran guapas, claro. Haruko es educada, amable, bonita y muy entusiasta todo el tiempo, es comprensible que a Hanamichi le guste, además no le tiene miedo como la mayoría de las estudiantes de su edad. Las amigas de Haruko también son amables y bonitas. La belleza de Ayako y su sentido del humor son innegables. Pero no había sentido jamás esa inseguridad que le provocaba estar cerca de Narumi sensei. Aunque tampoco le había interesado el café antes y ahora se encontraba mirando máquinas expendedoras como si fueran algo fascinante. Sonrió para sí, " _qué ridículo soy_ ".

\- ¿No irán a casa? Las clases extra ya terminaron.

\- Estamos acompañado a Hanamichi, quiere entrenar un poco más- explico Noma.

\- Y nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer – agregó Ohkusu.

\- Y podemos reírnos un rato- sumó Takamiya con su sonrisa amplia.

\- OI, dijeron que me ayudaría lanzándome el balón- Anzai comenzó a reír. Sakuragi siempre lo ponía de buen humor. -Oye, gordito -se acercó Hanamichi haciendo rebotar su papada- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me entrenarás en secreto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es una falta de respeto -dijo Narumi preocupada por la seguridad de su estudiante.

-Siempre lo hace -explicaron al unísono los amigos.

\- ¿y... Anzai sensei está bien con eso?

 _"¿Quién es este pelirrojo?"_ pensó la profesora viendo al entrenador reír calmadamente _"¿Buda?"_

\- Hoohohohoho, estábamos en una reunión con Narumi sensei, sobre sus clases extraordinarias...

\- ¿Nos dejarán sin jugar? Todo fue culpa del zorro. - El pelirrojo se enderezó, las clases habían sido un desastre sin duda.

Narumi suspiró, " _lo único en su cabeza es el básquetbol_ ".

-No, Anzai sensei me pide que sea más estricta.

-Oye gordito, no te pases, mejor entréname.

-Hohohohoho, debo ir a casa, ¿Narumi, puedes entrenarlos hoy?

\- ¿Qué? Pero ese no es mi trabajo y se acerca la hora de almuerzo...

\- Seguro que podrán repasar mientras lo hacen. Solo recuerda la posición correcta para lanzar -dijo un poco más serio.

Narumi no podía decirle que no, menos cuando usaba ese tono de voz. Sin embargo, los chicos a su alrededor no parecían notarlo.

- _Haaaai_ -suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse, se sentía como si fuera adolescente otra vez -realmente sigue enojado...

\- ¿Enojado por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo- se ve como siempre.

\- No, es algo del pasado. ¿De verdad no te da miedo?

Hanamichi lo meditó, pero pensar en lo blandito que era el anciano hacía que su cara se transformara y diera paso a esa gran sonrisa boba que ponía cuando algo era agradable.

-Vamos a comenzar, cinco vueltas a la cancha a ritmo medio sostenido ¡ahora! -Hanamichi se puso a trotar de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa lo detuvo.

\- ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

\- Pero ellos no.

\- No somos del equipo -volvió a llorar Takamiya.

\- Anzai sensei habló en plural y no seré yo quien lo contradiga. Contestarán preguntas de matemática mientras corren. Además, ya están usando zapatillas, no pueden desperdiciar esta oportunidad, es el destino.

" _El destino_ " pensó Yohei mientras su mente se alejaba del gimnasio y regresaba a esa tarde cuando la defendió frente a la máquina expendedora.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a correr, apenas si acertaron algunas respuestas. Al finalizar las vueltas pensó que se encontrarían más agotados... pero no. _"¿Será un efecto de las peleas?"_

\- Ahora tres vueltas más rebotando el balón.

Fue un desastre. Sakuragi lo hizo sin problemas y, para sorpresa de todos, también Yohei -aunque mucho más lento-, pero los otros tres pateaban el balón o se les escapaba. La profesora felicitó al mejor amigo del pelirrojo y comenzó a regañar a los demás haciéndoles preguntas de historia del Japón.

Algo en el estómago de Yohei Mito se tranquilizó. " _Si me felicitara solo un poco más..."_. Estudiar no le interesaba demasiado, era aburrido y prefería pasar las tardes con sus amigos, así que definitivamente no recibiría muchos halagos, desearlos no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. " _¿Y desde cuándo me importa_ _n los halagos_ _?_ "

-No... pue... do... máaaas – dijo Takamiya, sin aire.

\- Lo están haciendo mal, no tienen la mano en la posición correcta -Sakuragi pasó a demostrares todos los ejercicios básicos a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Eso es lo que Ayako te enseñó -dijo Ohkusu- Y tú lo odiabas.

\- Por algo es la manager del equipo – agregó Noma.

\- Tienen razón – Hanamichi comenzó a meditar- de no ser por Ayako quizás no sería este jugador tan talentoso...

\- Deberías agradecerle- dijo Narumi sensei sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, sus ojos demostraban que era una duda auténtica.

\- Chocolates -gritó Takamiya

\- Flores -agregó Ohkusu

\- Sexo -dijo Noma

\- Jamás te has acostado con nadie -replicaron sus amigos golpeándolo y tirándole las mejillas y el pequeño bigote.

\- USTEDES SON ADOLESCENTES -les gritó la profesora un poco sonrojada, no estaba preparada ni con ánimos para una clase de educación sexual.

\- ¡Lo he visto en las películas!

\- No hablen así de las mujeres... Y NO VEAN ESAS PELÍCULAS, no tienen edad. Tampoco son reales, es una ficción distorsionada y una industria que maltrata a muchas niñas y mujeres, que tiene serias consecuencias en todas las sociedades del mundo y que perpetúa la idea de que no somos personas sino objetos de consumo.

Agotador, sin dudas. Los chicos la miraron con un poco de miedo y casi se arrepintió del pequeño discurso que se le escapó. " _No, está bien, es bueno que lo sepan desde ahora_ ", se dijo recuperando la confianza en su rol de maestra.

\- Además Miyagi te mataría, Hanamichi. Y qué pensaría Haruko si te ve dándole un regalo a Ayako - agregó Yohei riendo ampliamente e intentando desviar la atención de los comentarios de Chuichiro.

Su amigo era tan simple, con esas palabras había logrado que el más alto de ellos entrara en un pánico sin fundamentos.

De pronto Yohei sintió la mirada curiosa de la profesora y miró al suelo escondiendo el rubor que subió por sus mejillas.

\- Pensé que no te reías... en clases estás siempre serio, los haces callar y aparte de contestar las preguntas, no habías hablado casi nada en todo este rato...

\- ¿Yohei serio?

\- Pero si es el peor de todos, algunos le temen.

\- Siempre anda con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta en medio de una pelea.

\- Y burlándose de los demás.

No se defendió esta vez, por el contrario, ocultó un poco más su rostro, sus orejas estaban completamente rojas y escondió las manos en los bolsillos intentando mostrar una postura de despreocupación. Hanamichi lo miró sorprendido.

\- Sensei, ¿qué les gusta a las chicas? -preguntó otra vez Sakuragi - ¿Qué le gusta a usted?

\- A todas nos gustan cosas distintas, cuando quieres regalar algo debes pensar en lo que hace feliz a esa persona en particular: sus intereses o qué necesitan. ¿Qué le gusta a Ayako-chan?

\- ¿Y a _usted_? -insistió Sakuragi. Yohei miró a su amigo con preocupación, como si entendiera que el pelirrojo intentaba obtener información para él, pero eso era imposible.

\- A mí me gusta mucho el chocolate, ¿pero que le gusta _a Ayako_?

-Definitivamente no Miyagi -dijo Ohkusu.

-No sé, lo llama por su nombre- recordó Chuichiro.

\- ¿Creen que tengan un amorío secreto? -preguntó el más bajo de todos como si se tratara de un gran descubrimiento o del último capítulo de una telenovela demasiado empalagosa para ser buena.

\- claro que no, Ryo-chin no podría guardar ese secreto -comentó el pelirrojo.

-También debe ser un regalo acorde a lo que se quiere agradecer, no deben exagerar -les aconsejó la mujer.

\- ¡Un chocolate del porte un de una cancha de básquetbol!

-No seas ridículo, Hanamichi, eso no existe - dijo Ohkusu. La profesora se alegró de que alguien fuera razonable. - Deben ser varios chocolate de tamaño normal, pero que al ordenarlos logren llenar la cancha. Todos asintieron ante la lógica del rubio.

 _"¿Y acaso eso no es ridículo?"_ pensó Narumi sin comprender la mente de sus estudiantes.

\- Pero no cabrían en su casillero.

\- No los puedes dejar en el casillero, creerán que es el regalo de un admirador secreto.

-Pondré mi nombre.

\- ¿Y qué pensaría Haruko? -bromeó Yohei, conociendo a su amigo y relajándose otra vez.

\- ¡NO! Haruko no puede enterarse.

-A Haruko no le importas -repitieron al unísono.

\- Además, deberían ser al menos dos canchas: Shohoku y Ryonan, pero también Shoyo... -comenzó a enumerar Noma.

-No tengo tanto dinero, tendrían que prestarme -les dijo con una sonrisa gigante. Los chicos protegieron instintivamente sus bolsillos, él jamás se los devolvería.

\- Es cierto, parecen muy amigos del equipo de Ryonan -los interrumpió la profesora intentando alejarse del tema del regalo. No los conocía mucho, pero realmente pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que intentaran llenar de chocolates el gimnasio.

\- ¡Claro que no! -gritó Sakuragi- pero venceré a ese estúpido de Sendoh.

Narumi comenzó a reír junto a Hanamichi. Yohei sintió algo en su pecho y su estómago volvió a revolverse. De pronto escuchar ese nombre que no significaba nada comenzó a ser molesto.

\- A propósito, sensei, ¿qué más puede decirnos de Sendoh? El otro día no dijo nada gracioso.

\- Déjenme pensar... ¿cómo era A-chan? ¿eh? ¿les pasa algo? -Narumi miró a sus estudiantes que de pronto tenían las mejillas inflamadas y los ojos saltones.

-¿¿¿A-CHAN??? -gritaron.

\- Su nombre es Akira y lo conozco desde que era un niño.

\- Con ese nombre ya no es intimidante. Te venceré, A-chan -gritó Hanamichi antes de lanzarse al suelo a reír junto a los otros.

\- No se burlen de un amigo -dijo seria- A-ch... Sendoh es un muy buen muchacho, muy dulce aunque algo distraído. Siempre ha sido responsable, recuerdo que era de los primeros en llegar a clases y eso que era solo un niño.

\- ¿Un nerd en secreto?

\- No lo sé... su mamá siempre me pedía que le hiciera clases particulares, pero no parecía saber mucho. Mi escuela quedaba lejos porque era solo para mujeres, tengo tres hermanos mayores y deseaba alejarme de los hombres por unas horas.

La mujer sonrió resignada, al final su trabajo la había llevado a conocer más hombres bulliciosos amantes del basquetbol, no había escapatoria.

\- Nos peleábamos el baño cada mañana, así que yo salía muy temprano y siempre me encontraba con Akira. Su primaria quedaba de camino al tren y lo acompañaba. Era muy alegre y me contaba de sus avances en el básquetbol y de los días de pesca con su familia. No tengo historias vergonzosas, la verdad...

\- Son... muy cercanos- dijo Yohei con seriedad. Hanamichi volvió a inspeccionar a su mejor amigo.

\- No ahora, en esa época sí, pero cuando empezó el quinto o sexto de primaria dejó de caminar conmigo. Lo recuerdo bien porque me sorprendió mucho. Ese día mis hermanos tenían un partido y se quedaron en casa viendo videos del equipo contrario, junto a ellos se quedó mi novio de ese tiempo, su compañero de universidad y de equipo.

-Senseeei, le gustan mayores -bromeó Ohkusu.

\- Respétenme -los regañó. -Él me acompañaría hasta la preparatoria, nunca había caminado con un novio a la escuela y estaba muy emocionada, ya saben cómo es eso cuando se es adolescente.

Pero ninguno de ellos había estado en esa situación y la profesora lo notó por sus caras, entre sorpresa e ilusión. Sintió ternura.

\- Recogí a Akira como todos los días para presentárselo, pensé que le gustaría conocer a un jugador universitario aparte de mis hermanos, pero no fue así. Estuvo muy callado todo el tiempo y al día siguiente me dijo que pronto sería un estudiante de secundaria y que podía caminar solo a la escuela... niño malcriado.

\- Debió enojarse al verla con su novio- agregó Yohei suavemente, sin darse cuenta.

\- Quizás presentía que era un gran idiota ¡QUE ME ENGAÑÓ CON UNA DE SUS COMPAÑERAS DE UNIVERSIDAD QUE ASISTÍA A TODOS SUS PARTIDOS! Yo no podía, iba a la preparatoria y MIS HERMANOS NO ME DIJERON. YA HAN DESCANSADO MUCHO, COMIENCEN A LANZAR EL BALÓN.

Takamiya recibió una pelota que casi le golpea la cara. Desde ahí la profesora no habló más que para dar instrucciones y repasar tiempos verbales del inglés. No los dejó ir hasta que todos encestaran al menos una canasta. Hanamichi se entusiasmó en el proceso y comenzó a explicarles cómo hacer un tiro sencillo como si fuera todo un experto.

\- Lo hicieron muy bien, vayan a ducharse y dejen ordenado.

La mujer sonrió, todo el enojo de antes había desaparecido, el básquetbol siempre lograba relajarla. Comenzó a hurgar en su bolso y le entregó a cada uno una barra de cereal más dos cajas de jugo para que se repartieran y que los chicos agradecieron exageradamente. Volvió a sentir ternura.

\- Ayako es deportista y tiene el cabello muy largo, quizás una bonita cinta para el pelo sería mejor opción que una cantidad absurda de chocolate.

La profesora se retiró sonriendo mientras los muchachos comenzaban a planear el día siguiente. Como sería domingo, pasarían temprano a las tiendas a comprar el regalo. Al final todos aportarían un poco pues el grupo completo estaba agradecido. Hanamichi era mucho más feliz desde que jugaba y ellos también lo eran junto a su amigo.

La preparatoria era más interesante junto al club de básquetbol.


	5. La amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yohei, ¿Te gusta Narumi sensei, cierto?" Las palabras de Hanamichi fueron dichas con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.
> 
> De este capítulo nació la idea de un nuevo ff llamado "El departamento de Kogure" sobre la vida universitaria de él, Akagi y Mitsui. Espero que les guste, ya está publicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 5: La amistad_

-Yohei, ¿Te gusta Narumi sensei, cierto?

Las palabras de Hanamichi fueron dichas con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

Estaban tan agotados que decidieron comprar algo de comer en una konbini y sentarse bajo los árboles de una plaza cercana.

El bocado de los demás cayó directamente al suelo mientras Yohei se colocaba tan rojo como el cabello de quien preguntó. Trató de negarlo con un " _¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿cómo se te ocurre?_ " mientras se tragaba un onigiri de un solo bocado y que no le permitía hablar ni respirar cómodamente.

\- Hoy hiciste muchas pregunta sobre Sendoh, igual que la vez anterior.

\- Debes conocer a tu enemigo, lo dijo Rukawa.

\- Ninguna de ellas fue sobre básquetbol – Hanamichi, que en otro momento se habría alterado con la mención de su rival, no se inmutó ante el nombre. El chico de pelo negro se quedó en silencio mirando sus zapatos.

No podía negarlo. Lo había intentado varias semanas y cada vez se hacía más difícil por mucho que lo analizaba y se repetía que era imposible.

\- YOHEI, TE GUSTAN LAS MAYORES -gritó Ohkusu- oh espera, a ella también...

\- Es definitivamente más joven y guapa que las otras maestras -dijo Takamiya recordando a la pocas profesoras que trabajaban en Shohoku y que tenían más de cincuenta años. Narumi sensei estaba al principio de la veintena y este era su primer trabajo.

Aunque hicieron unas bromas al respecto, el ambiente volvió a ser silencioso. No sabían cómo animar a su amigo.

\- Hanamichi ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

Yohei Mito seguía con la vista fija en sus zapatos y la pregunta fue apenas audible. La atención de todos se centró en el pelirrojo. Era cierto, ninguno de ellos ha estado enamorado antes. Por supuesto que les habría gustado salir con chicas, pero ellas se alejaban incluso en la calle. De todos ellos, a quién más le interesaban y hacía algo al respecto era a Hanamichi (demostrado por su imbatible récord de cincuenta rechazos en la secundaria), a quien menos le interesaban era a Yohei Mito. No es que no le gustaran, simplemente jamás había pasado por un flechazo como los que describía su amigo. Quizás en el fondo sí era un poco tímido después de todo.

Hanamichi lo pensó largamente, su amigo no preguntaría algo así si no quisiera una respuesta verdadera, pero era difícil explicar lo que Haruko producía en él.

\- Cuando pienso en Haruko todo se vuelve rosa, siento fuerza, algo dentro de mí se revuelve, el corazón se va a mi garganta y me siento feliz, ligero, despreocupado... sin enojo. Es como caminar entre nubes. Creo que todo lo que me proponga puede ser posible.

Los amigos quedaron sorprendidos. " _Poeta_ " murmuraron antes de que el pelirrojo los golpeara rápidamente por considerar que se estaban burlando de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué sientes tú?

\- Cuando se ríe... algo cruje dentro de mí, como si despertara.

 _"Otro poeta_ " volvió a murmurar el mismo grupo. Hanamichi les gritó que eran unos niños y no lo entenderían, mientras inflaba el pecho con seguridad. Sus amigos le respondieron tirándole los restos de comida a la cabeza. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Yohei Mito seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. De pronto miró el cielo azul y brillante de la tarde y volvió a hablar.

\- A Sendoh le gusta Narumi sensei.

\- ¿Por eso jugó mejor cuando llegó ella? -recordó Ohkusu.

\- Él es un año mayor, aunque pocas, ya tiene más posibilidades que tú -dijo Noma muy serio. No quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo, pero le parecía necesario ponerle los pies en la tierra rápidamente. - Además es una estrella del baloncesto -agregó aligerando la tensión.

\- Y se conocen de la infancia.

\- Básicamente ya perdiste. Ríndete.

\- ¡OI! ¿A quién le dicen una estrella del baloncesto? Este talentoso jugador vencerá a A-chan y Rukawa. Haruko se enamorará de mí y Narumi sensei verá que Sendoh es un perdedor, en cambio Yohei es el mejor peleador de la escuela.

Increíblemente, la primera parte de su plan era más posible que la segunda.

\- Es una profesora, pelear _probablemente_ no sea el camino correcto– le aclararon sus amigos.

\- Entonces este talentoso jugador vencerá a A-chan y al zorro, Haruko se enamorará de mí, me nombrarán capitán, Sendoh será un perdedor olvidado y Yohei será el mejor alumno de la escuela, conquistando a sensei.

\- Eso jamás pasará -dijeron sus cuatro amigos al unísono.

\- Yohei, ¿por qué los apoyas?

-Hanamichi, jamás serás capitán -le contestó riendo mientras se echaba a correr con los demás para escapar del pelirrojo. Los idiotas de sus amigos siempre lo animaban.

Hace años que eran inseparables. Hanamichi y Yohei eran vecinos desde niños y siempre les gustaron las mismas cosas: series, música, estilos, humor. A los Tres Tontos Reyes los conocieron en la secundaria Wakou, peleando juntos se volvieron inseparables. Era un buen grupo, solo querían divertirse.

El par de meses siguientes decidieron estudiar mucho, como nunca. Akagi les permitió asistir a las sesiones del equipo de básquetbol en su casa y luego en la de Kogure. Ayako jamás dejó que se reunieran en la suya por miedo a que la destrozaran, pero estuvo siempre presente. La casa de Akagi se llenó con el equipo completo. Aunque Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Lishi, Sasaoka y Kuwata no eran los mejores jugadores, sí tenían buenas calificaciones y la paciencia que al capitán le faltaba.

Hanamichi pudo pasar más más tiempo con Haruko y sus amigos se encargaron de siempre tener a un tutor con Rukawa, de modo que el pelirrojo pudiera estar con ella sin que se distrajera con el atractivo del chico dormilón. Normalmente ese rol lo tomaba Ayako, para desgracia de Miyagi, porque los dos habían ido a la misma secundaria así que se conocían de antes y Rukawa respetaba a la manager del equipo, lo suficiente como para dormir un poco menos cuando le hablaba. Además ella poesía un objeto infalible para quitar el sueño a cualquiera: su abanico.

Un viernes muy extraño, que Akagi prometió jamás repetir, se sumaron Aota y Hotta. El capitán estuvo una semana completa enojado tras ese incidente y casi obligó a la gundam a correr en el entrenamiento, pero Anzai los salvó. Aotta había pasado toda la noche intentando que Sakuragi se uniera al equipo de judo y cuando no lo consiguió, comenzó a hablar mal del baloncesto, lo que ocasionó la furia del equipo completo, incluso de los reservas.

Hotta, por su parte, llevó banderas en apoyo a Mitsui que estrechaban aún más la casa del capitán, ya colmada de adolescentes demasiado grandes para su edad. No solo eso, cada vez que Mitsui acertaba una respuesta, los ojos de Hotta se llenaban de exageradas lágrimas de felicidad. El expandillero se avergonzaba, pero no podía negar que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos. A su mamá no le gustaba Hotta ni los otros, pero ella no entendería lo mucho que habían pasado juntos.

Kogure y su paciencia infinita lograron que Mitsui y Hotta aprendieran los ejercicios de matemáticas que no habían podido resolver en todo el año. Para sorpresa del chico de lentes, logró entablar una cordial relación con el amigo de Mitsui. Para desgracia de Akagi, eso significaba que él estaría rondando aún más el salón y el gimnasio. " _¿Por qué Kogure es tan sociable?_ " se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras Ayako lo consolaba con palmaditas en la espalda.

Todo salió bien. Lograron pasar los ramos, incluso mejorar considerablemente sus notas en el caso de Mitsui, Rukawa y Yohei, cada uno por razones diferentes. El jugador más valioso de la secundaria sabía que jamás entraría a la universidad por méritos académicos y que su única oportunidad era una beca deportiva, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo, pues su resistencia ya no era como antes y no podía confiarse.

Rukawa no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre él y el básquetbol, o él y sus horas de sueño, así que siguió estudiando con toda la poca energía que dedicaba a lo que sucedía fuera de la cancha. Ayako era una buena maestra, pero dejar de despertarse a abanicazos era el gran premio. El chico de ojos azules a veces tenía pesadillas con él y su descanso no era tan plácido como antes.

Yohei Mito se repetía a sí mismo que sus estudios eran importantes porque ya estaba en la preparatoria y debía pensar en su futuro. Lo repetía a diario como un mantra que quería grabar en su mente, sin éxito. Todos se estaban esforzando y era una forma más de apoyar a su mejor amigo, agregaba para convencerse. Definitivamente no buscaba ser felicitado por cierta profesora de inglés.

No lograron ganar el campeonato nacional, pero vencieron a Sannoh y con eso todos supieron que Shohoku era el equipo más fuerte, no importaba lo que dijera el resultado oficial del encuentro deportivo.

Hanamichi se accidentó y debió dejar de jugar por tres meses. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era resistente como una roca y aunque le recomendaron empezar despacio, el profesor Anzai tenía toda la confianza puesta en él.

Rukawa comenzó a entrenar con el equipo _All Star_ de Japón, pero de todos modos volvió a la escuela, pues sus estudios eran prioridad para sus padres y porque el entrenamiento para chicos de la preparatoria ya había terminado. Podría haber seguido y dedicarse por completo al baloncesto, pero las palabras de Anzai seguían resonando en su cabeza. Sería el mejor, sin duda, pero cumpliría todas las etapas necesarias para que nada ni nadie pudiera vencerlo. Tenía tiempo y mucho que mejorar.

Akagi y Kogure se retiraron del equipo después de las vacaciones tras el campeonato nacional para centrarse en el ingreso a la universidad, aunque fue imposible sacarlos de la cancha. Ryota quedó a cargo como el nuevo capitán, nadie mejor que él para armar jugadas y guiar a Shohoku. Mitsui siguió en el equipo hasta el último día y todas las tardes practicó junto a Kogure y Akagi, logrando mejorar su resistencia y, de paso, mejorar el ánimo del antiguo capitán que extrañaba demasiado jugar y se estaba transformando, realmente, en un malhumorado gorila.

Los tres fueron aceptados en la misma universidad. Akagi y Mitsui pasaron a formar parte del mismo equipo. El primero no podía creer que ni dejando el colegio se pudiera librar del segundo. Kogure, en cambio, estaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos jugar cada día e incluso comenzaron a arrendar un departamento juntos. Originalmente era solo para Kogure, que vivía lejos, entrenaba y tenía muchísimo que estudiar en el primer año de medicina, pero como siempre almorzaban juntos, su estudio terminó siendo el lugar de reunión.

Si Mitsui llegaba de beber (muy poco, literalmente un vaso de cerveza, solo en contadas ocasiones y jamás hasta quedar borracho) se quedaba en el departamento de Kogure para que su mamá no se preocupara y pensara que estaba otra vez en malos pasos. Si quería comer y no tenía dinero, sabía que su amigo siempre tenía el refrigerador lleno de _tuppers_ con comida preparada para la semana.

Akagi, aunque menos dependiente, también utilizaba la casa de Kogure como cuartel central, ya fuera para maratones de estudio nocturnos o simplemente para dormir una siesta entre clases y entrenamientos o guardar algunos implementos.

Al final les pareció injusto que el chico de lentes y su corazón enorme se hicieran cargo de todo y decidieron compartir gastos. Aunque la realidad es que todo estuvo motivado por cierto incidente ocurrido una tarde en que Akagi y Kogure llegaron más temprano de lo previsto al departamento.

Kogure vivía en un estudio compuesto por un baño, una cocina abierta, un minúsculo espacio que supuestamente era un balcón y la única sala central ocupada con una cama, una mesa y, normalmente, dos futones alrededor de esta, dejando poquísimo espacio considerando el tamaño de los tres.

Al entrar, los universitarios se encontraron a Mitsui y a una chica, los dos con poca ropa, en la cama de Kogure. Akagi estaba rojo de vergüenza y no pudo decir palabra, Kogure estaba enojado como nunca, y habría consecuencias.

Primero, le ofreció un té a la muchacha (compañera de medicina, aunque Mitsui estudiaba arquitectura), quien declinó la oferta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Después, los sentó alrededor de la mesa y muy calmadamente, con una voz monótona y grave, les dio un ultimátum: o buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para los tres, " _con piezas y camas separadas"_ , o no volvería a dirigirles la palabra. Una vez terminado ese discurso y sin dejar que ninguno de los dos hablara, los echó de su hogar.

Al principio lo tomaron como una broma y Akagi intentó desentenderse del asunto pues él no había hecho nada malo. Sin embargo, las amenazas del chico de lentes eran reales. Al día siguiente no les dirigió ni una mirada, cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo se juntó con otro grupo de personas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida (" _¿por qué Kogure es tan sociable?_ "), y para cuando volvió a casa -y los encontró esperándolos en una konbini cercana- ni se inmutó a pesar de los llamados de sus amigos. En esos momentos hasta la princesa Elsa sentiría frío alrededor de Kogure.

Un solo día bastó para que la vida de Mitsui se desordenara y para que Akagi perdiera su concentración. Se sentía responsable a pesar de no haber sido el que estaba en la cama de su amigo y a la vez demasiado enojado con el verdadero culpable como para concentrarse en sus libros de psicología. " _Siempre sospeché que era una mala idea pertenecer a la misma universidad que este idiota_ " le diría esa misma noche a Haruko mientras cenaban. Mitsui estaba a su lado avergonzado intentando defenderse.

Al tercer día decidieron faltar a las clases de la mañana (para mayor enojo de Akagi, que nunca lo había hecho) y recorrieron todos los barrios cercanos a la facultad. Increíblemente lograron encontrar un pequeño departamento de tres habitaciones. La pieza más grande sería para Kogure. Lo arrendaron de inmediato y se presentaron esa misma noche en el estudio de su amigo con una llave adornada con una cinta de regalo y un llavero de pelota de básquetbol. " _Para ser tan imponentes son bastante cursis_ " pensó Kogure aceptando la ofrenda de paz. El primer día había informado a su arrendatario que dejaría el estudio, los conocía demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, tampoco les habló, decidió recibir la llave y cerrar la puerta solo para hacerlos sufrir un poco más. Ahora no podía mirar a su compañera de curso sin avergonzarse y era culpa de Mitsui. Al día siguiente les llevó almuerzo directamente al gimnasio donde entrenaban. Sus dos amigos lloraban por dentro, aunque no lo demostraron. No sabían en qué momento el cuatro ojos se había transformado en una parte tan esencial de sus vidas.

Ayako se volvió todavía más estricta y entusiasta, ahora no solo enseñaba lo básico a los nuevos jugadores, también Haruko se había unido y la entrenaba a ella. Le gustaba especialmente hacerla enojar para luego abrazarla, la hermana menor de Akagi era tan explosiva como Sakuragi, aunque a primera vista solo pareciera una chica dulce e inocente.

Takamiya, Noma y Ohkusu comenzaron a perseguir más chicas e invitaron a salir varias veces a las amigas de Haruko, Matsui y Fujii, pero ninguna aceptó, seguían teniendo un poco de miedo a su alrededor. Con Haruko siendo la segunda manager del equipo ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo con ella y se unieron al club de periodismo, encargándose de todos los eventos deportivos.

Uozumi se reunía una vez al mes con Akagi, quien por supuesto llegaba acompañado de Kogure y Mitsui. Poco a poco también se fueron sumando esporádicamente Aota, Hotta, Fujima, Hanagata y Maki, a quién Uozumi sentaba siempre a la entrada porque atraía mujeres al local, compensando la pérdida de comensales que eran intimidados por los jóvenes gigantes. Al parecer, el chico bronceado no se daba cuenta de esta estrategia, o quizás no le importaba demasiado si podía comer ese excelente ramen.

El equipo de Ryonan era ahora capitaneado por Akira Sendoh, de tercer año, uno de los mejores jugadores del estado y que faltaba bastante a las prácticas cuando el día estaba agradable para pescar. Hikoichi tenía la obligación de avisarle a Uozumi y Taoka Sensei cuando esto ocurría, para ir a buscarlo y devolverlo a la cancha. " _Si no fuera tan bueno_ " se repetía el entrenador una y otra vez masajeando sus sienes para mantener la calma y no dejarlo en la banca sin jugar como castigo. El único que perdería en ese caso sería Ryonan. Sus migrañas habían aumentado sin Uozumi a cargo. No lo malentiendan, Sendoh es un buen capitán, lograba que el equipo jugara mejor, confiaba en cada uno de ellos y jamás subestimaba a los contrincantes... pero a veces se tomaba todo con demasiada calma.

Y no solo eso, en el último tiempo tenía algo más en mente, algo que lo hacía bastante feliz,pero prefería no compartir con los demás.

Hanamichi seguía amando a Haruko, quién ahora se comportaba un poco más tímida a su alrededor, recordando el día de su accidente y lo que pareció una confesión. Seguía admirando a Rukawa, pero ya no era el único jugador interesante del equipo. Ayako a veces la encontraba mirando perdidamente al pelirrojo cuando este practicaba lanzamientos y aprovechaba esos momentos para molestarla con comentarios del tipo " _Hanamichi Sakuragi se ha vuelto muy bueno, en cualquier momento comenzará a tener admiradoras_ ".

Sakuragi jugaba mejor que nunca. Ayako se encargaba de cuidarlo y el profesor Anzai sabía cuánto exigirle. Pero no solo eran su movimientos, había comenzado a pensar como un jugador de verdad. Veía la cancha, estudiaba los movimientos, intentaba adivinar lo que los otros jugadores estaban haciendo e imitaba las jugadas que le parecían increíbles. Seguía avanzando rápido, después de todo, es un tensai.

¿y Yohei Mito? Con dos managers en el equipo, él y los otros jugaban con el balón un rato, sin mucha seriedad. Seguían preocupados de su amigo, y aunque se burlaban apenas tenían la oportunidad, existía el acuerdo tácito de recordarle hacer sus ejercicios de rehabilitación antes y después del entrenamiento, de controlar que no se exigiera demasiado y de animarlo como siempre. Ahora se concentraba más en sus estudios, sus calificaciones mejoraban y cada cierto tiempo estaba en la biblioteca haciendo tareas atrasadas junto a sus amigos, completando también las de Hanamichi, ese era parte del trato.

Lo otro distinto, para enojo de la gundam, era que se había vuelto popular entre un grupo de las chicas de primer año. Quizás fue que ellas no conocían su pasado de peleador o quizás el éxito del equipo de básquetbol también había llegado a él por extensión al pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio. O tal vez solo sucedía que a veces se desarmaba el pompadour en medio de una sesión de estudio en la biblioteca y su cabello caía un poco más largo sobre sus ojos risueños. De cualquier modo, cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo de primero se escuchaban suspiros alabando su aire relajado y su sonrisa perpetua, la cual inevitablemente se volvía más brillante en las clases de inglés.

Sus amigos se burlaban de él cuando se quedaba mirando fijamente a la profesora, por lo que ocupaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para enfocarse en su cuaderno o en la ventana. Pero los chicos se aseguraban de que no pasara una semana sin que lo ofrecieran para llevar los cuadernos con tareas a la oficina de profesores o para contestar alguna pregunta difícil esperando que su amigo sorprendiera a la profesora con la respuesta y ella lo felicitara. Aunque su rendimiento había mejorado, era imposible volverse el alumno perfecto en unos meses y la verdad es que prefería verla lo menos posible, y así se los hizo saber. Sus amigos respetaron la decisión. Para Yohei era suficiente verla reír, sabía que nada podía pasar entre ellos. Ilusionarse más de la cuenta solo era malo para su salud y, aunque no lo decía, lo entristecía. Se encontraba de pronto en su habitación mirando la lata de café añorando algo imposible. Él no era así, por lo que decidió ignorarla lo más posible.

Las estaciones pasaban rápido en la preparatoria y todos se divertían. En un futuro, cuando a Yohei Mito le preguntaran cuáles fueron los momentos más decisivos de su vida escolar, aparte de la unión de Hanamichi al equipo de básquetbol, él contestaría: San Valentín el primer año, las vacaciones de verano de segundo y el primero de octubre, también de segundo.

El primer amor había cambiado el destino de Yohei Mito.


	6. Llámame por mi nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira Sendoh solo se ha enamorado una vez y ya está cansado de esperar por ella, así que decide dar el primer paso ¿Lo aceptará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 6: Llámame por mi nombre_

Pero volvamos a mediados de febrero del primer año de preparatoria, casi al final de este, cuando comenzaría la enemistad entre Sendoh y Mito, aunque ellos no lo supieran todavía.

Yohei hacía lo posible por no preocuparse de aquello que escapaba a su poder, pero era difícil mantener oculto sus sentimientos cuando todos los negocios de la ciudad estaban decorados por el día de San Valentín.

Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de mujeres, principalmente jóvenes, comprando chocolates y similares en grupo. No supo bien cómo se encontró él mismo llegando a su casa con una pequeña caja de bombones importados en los que gastó todo el dinero que le quedaba, a pesar de tener contemplado ahorrar para cubrir los gastos de su motoneta.

" _Los chicos no regalan chocolates para San Valentín_ " se dijo dejándolo junto a la lata de café y enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Al día siguiente, Hanamichi estaba muy contento esperando recibir algún chocolate de Haruko. Para el pelirrojo era la oportunidad de terminar con su mala suerte en el amor, especialmente después de su accidente y la cercana relación que habían desarrollado con la hermana de Akagi a partir de las cartas que se enviaban semanalmente.

Yohei no quiso comentar que había comprado bombones, que los guardó en su bolso ni que se había pasado todo el día buscando a Narumi sensei con la mirada. La evitaba lo más posible desde que sus sentimientos se volvieron tan evidente que hasta sus idiotas amigos lo notaron, sin embargo, ver a tantos adolescentes entusiasmados y nerviosos a su alrededor parecía que lo había contagiado con el mismo sentimiento. Podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en las chicas de su escuela.

Cuando se terminaba el receso anterior a las clases extras logró escabullirse de sus amigos y apurarse para llegar al salón primero pues sabía que la profesora de inglés llegaba antes para preparar la clase y perder la menor cantidad de tiempo posible debido a las muchas discusiones que ocurrían entre los peleadores estudiantes. Fue el único ahí por un buen rato hasta que los demás alumnos comenzaron a llenar lentamente sus escritorios, incluidos sus amigos que venían molestando a Hanamichi quien ni rastro había visto de Haruko en todo el día y estaba desanimado.

\- Mireeeen -dijo Ryota entrando casi danzando con una pequeña bolsita de gotas de chocolates en su mano- de Aya-chan - les dijo sonriente.

\- ¡CHOCOLATE! - el grupo de primer año se abalanzó sobre él para quitárselos, pero Miyagi fue más rápido y comenzó a gritarles.

\- ¿QUÉ LES PASA? ESTE ES UN REGALO ESPECIAL DE AYAKO PARA MÍ.

\- Yo también tengo uno -dijo Mitsui mostrando una bolsita exactamente igual.

Hanamichi y sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre Mitsui y lograron robarle un poco de comida - Akagi y Kogure también -terminó de rematar el mvp (que se había quedado sin chocolate) dejando el corazón de Miyagi por el suelo.

Los alumnos a su alrededor comenzaron a ordenarse y el corazón de Yohei dio un vuelco, al fin la había encontrado. Pero al mirar al frente del salón se encontró con Watanabe sensei, un hombre muy mayor y bajito.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Narumi sensei? – preguntó Hanamichi subiendo mucho la voz, pues creía que el antiguo profesor de inglés no podía escuchar bien por su edad, aun cuando él mismo le había repetido hasta el cansancio que su audición era perfecta.

\- La reemplazaré por hoy.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo sentado atrás de él. La clase fue más aburrida de lo normal y solo habían pasado diez minutos.

-pssst Hanamichi -escuchó a Noma susurrando- pssss, dile a Yohei que mire por la ventana.

El pelirrojo miró en la dirección que apuntaba su amigo. Abajo, cerca de la salida de la escuela, estaba Narumi sensei rodeada por un grupo de chicas.

-SENSEI, MITO DEBE IR AL BAÑO, POR FAVOR PERMÍTALE SALIR.

La clase completa comenzó a reír mientras el resto del grupo de amigos le hacía señas a Yohei para que mirara por la ventana. El chico agarró su mochila y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Por qué se lleva la mochila? ¿No pensará escapar? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Claro que no - dijo Ohkusu- solo debe encargarse de un asunto importante.

\- De ir al baño -agregó Takamiya mientras todo el curso volvía a reír y el profesor comenzaba a enojarse.

Yohei corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró alcanzarla justo cuando el grupo de chicas se apartaba.

\- ¡Narumi sensei!

\- _Superhero_ -dijo ella sonriéndole - ¿estás faltando a clases?

\- No, fui al baño. ¿Está enferma? Watanabe sensei está aburriéndonos en el salón.

\- No digas eso. Pedí retirarme dos horas antes, pensé que no me dejarían, pero como hago muchas clases extras no fue un problema.

" _Creo que se sienten culpables por dejarme a cargo del peor grupo de estudiantes"_ agregó en su mente. Esa era información que no podía compartir con un alumno.

\- ¿Tiene una cita de San Valentín? - se atrevió a preguntar muy nervioso.

\- _Not at all._ Debo asistir a un compromiso familiar y no he preparado el regalo.

Yohei notó una bolsa llena de chocolates en su mano. Ella se dio cuenta y la levantó.

\- El curso del que soy profesora guía, el 3-A, me regaló muchos chocolates porque saben que la mitad de mi familia es norteamericana y que allá no solo regalan las chicas. Aunque he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, sigo considerándolo una costumbre extraña ¿no te parece? -Yohei se sintió aliviado, esa era una buena excusa para regalarle la caja de bombones. -Me espera un cumpleaños así que me retiro.

Yohei detuvo el movimiento que estaba haciendo para buscar los chocolates dentro de su bolso. Un cumpleaños el 14 de febrero... " _Sendoh_ ".

\- YO DEBO VOLVER A CLASES -dijo sonriendo ampliamente y en un volumen más elevado de lo normal – Feliz día de San Valentín -agregó mirándose los zapatos y girando rápidamente para escapar.

\- Para ti también. Seguro que recibiste muchos chocolates – le respondió retirándose.

" _No fue así_ ". El corazón de Yohei Mito estaba acelerado y su estómago se revolvía. Un peso invisible se había posado sobre sus hombros y debió correr de regreso al salón por temor de no poder moverse nunca más, aunque en realidad quería escapar de la escuela. Y si ella no hubiese estado en esa dirección, probablemente lo habría hecho. Debería haber seguido ignorándola, acallando ese estúpido sentimiento involuntario que se había apoderado de él hace varios meses. Jamás le importó el día de los enamorados y ahora no quería saber nada de él, nunca más.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? - preguntó Hanamichi mientras caminaban al entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol después de clases.

Yohei sacó la caja de bombones de su bolso.

\- ¡¿TE REGALÓ CHOCOLATE?! -gritaron entusiasmados – MALDITO SUERTUDO. HANAMICHI GANÓ LA APUESTA.

\- No... eran para ella.

Los ojos brillantes de sus amigos se llenaron de lágrimas y Yohei sonrió para calmarlos. " _¿Qué apuesta?_ "

\- Tomen -dijo abriéndola y ofreciéndole los cuatro bombones a sus amigos que, a pesar de su reciente reacción, no dudaron en tragarlos.

\- Te los devolveremos para el día de blanco, Yohei-sama -dijeron alivianando el ambiente.

En el entrenamiento el sueño de Hanamichi se hizo realidad y recibió galletas bañadas de chocolate de Haruko, al igual que la gundam y todo el equipo.

\- Excelente estrategia para darle chocolates a Rukawa -dijo Ayako mientras las amigas de la Akagi más joven que asentían. – Así no podrá negarse y jamás sabrá tus intenciones -agregó solo para molestar.

Ayako también les entregó una bolsita de chocolates a los otros miembros del equipo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver durante el día mientras les decía que esperaba recibir lo mismo para el día de blanco, " _pero sin azúcar_ ". Miyagi lloraba en un rincón abrazado a Hanamichi y Yasuda.

***

\- Gracias por invitarme -se despidió la profesora saliendo de la casa. La fiesta siguió tras ella y unos minutos más tarde, un chico se preparaba para salir con una pelota de básquetbol bajo el brazo.

\- Mamá, voy a entrenar.

\- Pero es tu cumpleaños, todavía quedan invitados – le gritó ella, pero ya se había esfumado.

La mujer escuchó unos pasos y una respiración agitada atrás de ella y se giró preocupada. Ahí estaba Sendoh.

\- Juega conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? Es tu cumpleaños, debes volver.

\- Es mi cumpleaños, juega conmigo como regalo.

\- Te cociné el pastel que me pediste.

\- No estaba muy rico.

\- ¡TE LO DIJE! Solo lo había preparado una vez antes.

\- Sí, para el novio imbécil que te engañó. Te enteraste en su cumpleaños cuando le llevaste el pastel que preparaste toda la noche para sorprenderlo en la universidad.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

\- Cómo olvidarlo, te encontré comiéndolo con la mano en la cancha.

\- Qué vergüenza -contestó ella recordando que ya anochecía y estaba vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria, el maquillaje corrido y las mejillas llenas de un pastel de frutilla y crema, probablemente parecía un hamster con depresión.

El chico estaba terminado de entrenar y la vio escondida bajo un árbol. Se acercó y ella le contó lo sucedido mientras volvía a llorar. Él le quitó el pastel y comenzó a comerlo rápidamente, el ex de ella no se lo merecía. Lo vería al día siguiente rogándole afuera de la casa, por suerte ella jamás le volvió a hablar aunque él seguía visitando la casa gracias a que era amigo de sus hermanos y compañeros de equipo.

\- Gracias por eso... eras un chiquillo muy dulce. Para ese tiempo ya habías pegado un estirón y no te acercabas a hablarme. Me sorprendió mucho que me consolaras.

Caminaron a la cancha y comenzaron a jugar.

\- Qué bueno que usé zapatillas y no un vestido - dijo encestando.

\- Me habría gustado un vestido - le contestó haciendo lo mismo.

La chica ignoró el comentario e intentó quitarle el balón otra vez, él volvió a encestar y ella ocupó la oportunidad para hacerlo también. Siguieron así hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

\- No es entretenido si me dejas ganar -le dijo de pronto- ya sé que no estoy al nivel de uno de los mejores jugadores del estado, pero no significa que me compadezcas.

Volvieron a jugar y ella no tuvo oportunidad de tocar el balón. Sendoh encestó 20 puntos rápidamente y para cuando Narumi logró quitarle la pelota y lanzar una de tres puntos, él la interceptó con facilidad. A esa altura solo las farolas iluminaban la plaza.

\- OK, es suficiente, A-chan, estoy demasiado cansada, es tarde, mañana no podré caminar porque hace mucho que no hago ejercicio - le dijo mientras planeaba en tomar un gran baño caliente y levantarse tarde al día siguiente para descansar los músculos. Él era demasiado bueno y fue un error hacerse la orgullosa pidiéndole jugar en serio. Lo peor es que sabía que él no había utilizado ni la mitad de su capacidad.

La pelota rodó a una esquina de la rejilla que rodeaba la cancha y Narumi se acercó a recogerla. Cuando se incorporó sintió a Sendoh atrás de ella, muy cerca.

\- Akira.

\- ¿ah?

\- Akira, no A-chan, dime Akira.

La mujer se giró en el poco espacio que él le dejaba y lo miró.

\- Siempre te he dicho A-chan, pensé que te gustaba...

\- No soy un niño.

\- A-chan, ¿cumples 18 y ya estás demasiado grande para los apodos con cariño? -le respondió apartando la mirada y disimulando un pequeño temblor tras la broma.

Él entrelazó una de sus manos a la rejilla para bajar su cuerpo a la altura de la chica y con la otra le subió suavemente el mentón para que lo mirara.

\- _Akira_.

\- _Akira_ -repitió ella en un susurro, incomprensiblemente nerviosa. El chico sonrió suavemente.

\- He esperado tanto tiempo.

Sendoh sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado y sus rodillas, siempre firmes, temblaban. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella para sostenerse.

\- Oye...

\- Solo un momento – le susurró.

Lo dejó. Pasaron varios minutos y lo único que podía sentir era su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, aunque habían dejado de jugar hace bastante rato.

\- Debo irme -le dijo nerviosa- regresa a casa, tu familia te espera.

\- Un último regalo.

\- ¿No te bastó el juego y el pastel? – seguían susurrando aunque no había nadie más alrededor.

- _Ya no soy un niño_.

Narumi levantó la vista a la vez que él se separaba y notó su cara muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Y tan naturalmente como si fuera algo que había sucedido muchas veces, le tomó el rostro y la besó. Fue suave y largo, tierno, hasta que en un momento sintió la lengua de él intentar abrirse paso y reaccionó separándolo de un empujón con la pelota que aún tenía en las manos. Él la tomó y sonrió.

\- Gracias por los regalos, Lily, este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

Se alejó calmadamente hasta que llegó a la esquina de la calle y, ya lejos de la vista de ella, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su casa. La cara totalmente roja, el corazón en la garganta, las orejas ardiendo.

\- Estás todo sudado - dijo su mamá sorprendiéndose del color de su hijo. A veces exageraba con los entrenamientos.

\- Mamá... Lily...-dijo mirando el pequeño pastel en la cocina.

\- Sí, me dijo que le pediste un pastel casero, voy a probarlo si no te importa – la mujer se sirvió un pedazo y se sentó junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando ibas en primaria y llegaron a vivir al lado?

Akira recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Unos gigantes bajaron del auto, los tres de cabello castaño, se intimidó mucho. También estaban una mujer alta y extranjera con el mismo color de cabello y un hombre más bajo que ella, delgado y claramente japonés. Miró por la ventana todo el proceso de bajar y mover cajas, hasta que en algún momento notó a una chica de pelo muy negro, de once años aproximadamente, leyendo en la entrada. Desde ese momento siempre estudiaría ahí, incluso en la universidad. Estaba con un gran diccionario inglés-japonés. En un momento levantó la mirada y se quedó fija en el niño de la ventana. No le sonrió, pero Sendoh sí lo hizo, nervioso. No hablaron mucho durante ese tiempo. Sus madres se hicieron amigas fácilmente. Desde su ventana podía verla gritarle a sus hermanos en inglés y lanzarle cosas en las peleas o perseguirlos intentando quitarles el balón. A veces lo conseguía.

Unos meses después, tras volver del templo con su papá, se quedó jugando en la calle con su pez dorado, lo miraba fijamente en una cubeta y le hablaba, hasta que unos niños que siempre lo molestaban lo rodearon, se lo quitaron y movieron tanto que el pez se quedó flotando muy quieto. Cuando se fueron abrazó la cubeta y comenzó a llorar.

\- _Are you ok?_ -escuchó. Miró a la casa del frente y en la entrada estaba la muchacha con su pelo negro en una melena corta, no supo qué decir. - ¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar.

Dijo que sí y la chica se giró para alejarse. Akira, pensando que estaba solo otra vez, empezó a sollozar. Una mano le pasó un pañuelo bordado. La niña se sentó a su lado, estaba usando un jinbei verde con pequeñas flores azules. Se quedó ahí en silencio hasta que dejó de llorar.

\- Mi pez dorado... -explicó Akira.

\- Quizás deberías enterrarlo. Desconozco las costumbres -dijo ella, su japonés había mejorado mucho en esos meses. Hicieron un pequeño agujero entre las flores.

La chica le revolvió el cabello dándole ánimos y se despidió.

Akira le contó a sus padres quienes prometieron volver al día siguiente al templo. De pronto sonó el timbre y su papá abrió la puerta de la casa: ahí estaba la niña, algo sudada, con las mangas mojadas y otro pez dorado en una pequeña bolsita transparente.

\- No lo atrapé yo, _my father did, I couldn't_. Pero aquí tienes.

Esos eran los primeros recuerdos que Akira tenía de su vecina. Desde ahí comenzó a esperarla para ir a la escuela y salía a conversar cuando la veía estudiando en la entrada. Le pedía ayuda con las tareas, incluso cuando no lo necesitaba, y siempre acompañaba a su mamá cuando se juntaban a conversar con la mamá de ella.

-okaasan -dijo un día a su madre- cuando sea grande, ¿podré casarme con Lily oneesan?

Su mamá se sorprendió y le acarició la cara con ternura, entendiendo por fin porqué su hijo se levantaba más temprano de lo habitual y seguía a la chica a todas partes.

\- Dijiste que te querías casar con ella, ¿te acuerdas? – La mamá de Sendoh probó una cucharada y alejó el pastel. No estaba rico. Él sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer lo que dejó su madre, que lo miró extrañada... realmente no estaba rico, pero lo consumía con ganas.

\- La vez anterior estuvo peor. Okaasan... ¿la diferencia de edad importa?

Su mamá se atragantó con saliva. Akira se veía relajado mientras comía las frutillas del pastel, como si estuviera conversando del clima. No supo qué responderle. La verdad es que sabía que su hijo sintió algo por la vecina desde que era pequeño, pero como se alejaron cuando él entró a la secundaria pensó que ya era historia del pasado, una cosa de niños.

La verdad es que Lily sería una excelente integrante de la familia, la quería mucho y sabía que era una buena persona. Cuando ella volvió de intercambio él había crecido aún más y al verlos juntos le dijo a su hijo que se veían bien. Él se sonrojó mucho esa vez y ella lo dejó pasar pensando que solo se había avergonzado por un comentario impertinente.

Pero Lily era una adulta que hasta se había ido de la casa de sus padres, no importaba si era antes de lo esperado porque había adelantado un par de años al ingresar a una preparatoria con continuidad de estudios para futuros profesores.

\- Supongo que ya estás en esa edad... me parecía que eras muy lento solo pensando en básquetbol -dijo su mamá riendo y acariciándole la cara. Sabía que nada detendría a su hijo si se ponía un objetivo, pero también pensaba que Narumi era una buena persona y sabría cómo no hacerlo sufrir si lo rechazaba.

La profesora se mantuvo quieta bajo el farol por varios minutos hasta que se desplomó. Su corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido y todavía podía oler el perfume cítrico de Sendoh. Tenía la garganta seca y aunque corría un viento fresco que le revolvía los cabellos que se habían soltado de su trenza al jugar, sentía la boca caliente. Nada de eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello por varias semanas. A veces enojada, a veces nerviosa o confundida. Dejó de visitar la casa de sus padres los domingos con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo.

" _No está bien. No está bien. No está bien. ¿Desde cuándo es tan grande? ¡No! No está bien. No está bien. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy roja? No está bien. No está bien. No está bien. Solo no me besaban hace mucho, necesito conocer a alguien. No está bien..._ _no_ _está bien_ ".


	7. Aceptación o el complicado camino del amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendoh necesita una respuesta aunque puedan romperle el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 7: Aceptación o el complicado camino del amor (también llamado strawberry shortcake)_

Podía parecer que estaba mirando por la ventana, y esa era la idea, disimular que se centrada en el reflejo del chico más alto del lugar. Podía ver a las adolescentes a su lado susurrando y a otras mujeres y hombres dando miradas en su dirección. Sus brazos marcados, su cuello largo, su amplia sonrisa dirigida a la persona que le tomaba el pedido. Notó que él miraba a su mesa y, aunque técnicamente le estaba dando la espalda, movió los ojos como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

En cierto modo lo estaba, aunque él lo quisiera.

¿Cuándo había comenzado? ¿Cuándo había cambiado su relación? ¿En qué momento se transformó en un hombre? ¿Por qué no podía parecerse a los chicos de su edad con sus caras de niños y aire confundido? Proyectaba una seguridad insoportable. Y paz, también proyectaba paz.

Cuando lo vio acercarse miró su celular como si estuviera concentrada en alguna noticia importante. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Una adolescente haciéndose la interesante? Lo peor era que estaba segura de que él sabía todo esto. De que él controlaba la situación como si de un partido más se tratara. La inundó una extraña melancolía.

Dejó su bolso en la silla contigua y se sentó frente a ella. Un gran ventanal a su lado que ya mostraba un cielo en tonos rosados.

\- ¿Tienes que estar en otro lado? -preguntó al verla tan centrada en su teléfono.

" _No. Simplemente no puedo mirarte en este momento_ ".

\- Trabajo acumulado, debo irme pronto. ¿Qué es tan urgente? Estás lejos de casa.

\- Vine en bicicleta -apuntó al otro lado de la ventana.

Un chico de la misma edad que la profesora se acercó con el pedido.

\- Una limonada con menta. - Sendoh levantó la mano.

\- Un café negro.

\- Para mí, por favor -le contestó sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El hombre le correspondió la sonrisa.

Lo hizo a propósito, para marcar distancia y dejar claro que no estaban en la misma posición, que ella era mayor, para decir que si iba a coquetear con alguien sería con alguien de su edad. No es que el trabajador de la cafetería no fuera atractivo, lo era, y ya conocía el local porque el café era bastante bueno, por lo que habían cruzado palabras antes.

\- Y una tarta de fresas- dijo dejándola al centro de la mesa al no recibir indicación de ningún comensal. Todo esto sin quitarle la vista a la mujer ni dejar de sonreírle. " _Si necesitan algo más, me llaman_ " indicó antes de marcharse, aunque era claro que solo se lo decía a ella. La profesora miró a Sendoh, esperando que su plan hubiese surtido algún efecto, pero el chico le sonreía plácidamente.

" _Él no te interesa_ " pensó acercándole la tarta.

\- La pedí para ti.

\- Dije que no tengo hambre.

\- No tienes que comértela si no quieres, no te estoy obligando... solo _sé que te gustará_.

Lily la apartó, lo había dicho con un brillo en los ojos y un doble sentido que consideró mejor ignorar.

\- Me dijiste que tenías una tarea muy complicada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Ah sí, ya la terminé. Aprovechemos de hablar. ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Tenía una insoportable manera de ser serio y directo, pero manteniendo una cara calmada.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Tu mamá estuvo de cumpleaños y no fuiste a verla.

\- Sí fui, almorzamos juntas.

\- La celebración era en la tarde.

\- Akira, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Él sonrió, en algún momento de la breve conversación ella había comenzado a comerse la tarta. " _Comes dulce cada vez que te enojas o te pones nerviosa_ ". La conocía.

\- No vas a creer los gritos que me dio Taoka sensei ayer -le dijo cambiando el tema. Era suficiente, había comprobado que su presencia la afectaba de algún modo.

\- Seguro llegaste tarde al entrenamiento.

\- ¡Por muy poco!

\- ¡Eres el capitán, debes estar ahí para tu equipo! -lo regañó riendo.

\- Uozumi debería volver. A veces llega con comida, creo que extraña jugar.

De algún modo la tensión inicial se disipó, hablar con Sendoh era igual que hablar con un amigo de toda la vida. Porque lo eran, de hecho.

Se dedicó a escucharlo sin intervenir demasiado. Era distraído y parecía irresponsable, pero estaba totalmente concentrado en ganar el campeonato nacional. Era su última oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar. Podía sentir la emoción bajo su relajada expresión habitual. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que aunque se fuera de pesca y llegara tarde a algún entrenamiento, en su mente estaba analizando y repasando los movimientos de su equipo y de sus contrincantes. Ese era su secreto, jamás menospreciaba las habilidades de los demás.

" _No. Fue antes del beso. Cuando viajé a Nueva York él ya estaba pensando en nosotros_ ". Se sonrojó con esa última palabra y por un momento dejó de escuchar.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Tu cara está roja y estamos hablando de Taoka sensei... por favor no me digas que ahora te gustan los hombres tan mayores.

\- Sigue con tu historia... -le dijo rodando los ojos.

" _El verano en el río, me miraba distinto, pensé que solo era la pubertad_ " se dijo recordando al adolescente que jugaba con sus hermanos intentando no mirarle el pecho en un traje de baño que ni siquiera era revelador. Tuvo que ocupar una camiseta porque pensó que lo estaba incomodando.

" _No. Fue después. A-chan comenzó a desaparecer unos días antes del viaje_ ".

Haría un semestre en el extranjero y su novio de la universidad la había invitado a cenar por primera vez a un hotel elegante. Se compró un vestido y se maquilló. Se peinó con una trenza que agarró con una cinta de terciopelo rojo como su boca. Se sentía ridícula disfrazada de adulta. Aún se sentía así. Esperaba que con el cambio de casa las cosas se aclararan y existiera un hito de transición. Pero seguía siendo una chiquilla insegura y ya había descubierto que todos los adultos son niños perdidos con demasiadas responsabilidades. Una decepción más de la vida.

Pero esa noche estaba ansiosa y emocionada por la cena. Había repasado un poco de francés para pronunciar bien la carta e investigado sobre vinos para no parecer tonta aunque no bebía y no sabía si los dejarían. Estaba tan nerviosa que lo esperó fuera de la casa para que sus padres no hicieran un escándalo y sus hermanos tampoco, demasiado sobreprotectores con la menor de la familia. Era una noche importante.

De pronto escuchó pasos en la calle. Era Sendoh terminando de trotar. Lo vio secarse el sudor con el antebrazo y mirarla con sorpresa, la boca un poco entreabierta por el cansancio. O eso pensó en aquel momento.

\- ¡Estás más alto que ayer, estoy segura! Me gustaría seguir creciendo- le dijo para cortar el silencio. Él se acercó.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- Sí, Daisuke me invitó a cenar al restaurant de un hotel, debe estar por llegar -le explicó con una gran sonrisa.

La boca de Sendoh se secó. Jamás la había visto tan elegante ni arreglada. " _No está en edad de casarse ¿cierto? ¿Acaso su novio le pediría matrimonio antes del viaje? ¿Cómo alguien va a casarse tan pronto en estos tiempos sin haber terminado los estudios?_ " Por un momento se transformó en un señor conservador.

\- ah... - fue lo único que pudo responder. Se concentró en el suelo, otra vez todo era silencio.

\- Está anocheciendo, te vas a helar, deberías entrar a casa -se acercó y le subió completamente el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva mientras le sonreía como siempre.

" _Demasiado cerca_ ". Aguantó la respiración. Quería tocarle el pelo atado en una trenza, y el cuello, desarmarle el peinado para que tuviera el cabello suelto y al viento como siempre, para que no estuviera arreglada para otro. Abrió la boca lentamente, todavía seca.

\- ¡Riri-chan! -gritó alguien y Sendoh dio dos grandes pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡No me digas así!

Daisuke siempre exageraba la pronunciación de su nombre para hacerla enojar, hasta que terminó siendo su apodo de cariño. Sendoh miró al universitario de lentes. Parecía muy normal a excepción de su cabello teñido de azul y rapado a los lados, que esta vez se encontraba peinado hacia la derecha. Un contraste curioso con su traje de tres piezas oscuro.

Se acercó, era unos centímetros más bajo que Sendoh. La última vez que lo vio la situación era al revés ¿Qué tenía de especial? Algo en él debía hacer que la cara de Lily se iluminara tanto al verlo.

\- A-chan, ¿cierto?

\- Sendoh - contestó. Le dirigió una media sonrisa de seguridad, enderezándose levemente para aumentar la diferencia de tamaño.

\- ¿Vamos? Saludaré a tu familia que nos mira por la ventana.

\- ¡No, solo escapemos pronto!

Él ya había entrado y conversaba con los hermanos. Les aseguraba que irían directo a su casa después de la cena porque los padres de él le habían preparado una sorpresa, que se quedarían allá y Lily dormiría con su hermana. No era cierto, tenían planeado pasar la noche en el hotel.

\- Él no lo dijo, pero te ves muy hermosa. - Fue poco más que un susurro para que solo ella escuchara. Lo dijo mirándola seriamente y con algo de tristeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en ese momento sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, en ese momento supuso que ya estaba helando y era mejor ponerse un suéter. Él se giró inmediatamente, no podía mirarla si iba a formalizar su relación con Daisuke, el estúpido futuro profesor de música. Se encaminó a su casa.

\- _Oyasumi_ , Sendoh -dijo su nombre con una risita imitando la forma en que se había presentado al universitario.

\- No me di cuenta -dijo interrumpiendo la historia sobre Hikoichi intentando pedirle una foto firmada para su hermana. - Me tengo que ir.

\- ¿ _Nani_?

\- Akira, sí te estoy evitando. No eres mi alumno, ser profesora no es el problema, y hemos crecido juntos. Conoces todas las veces que me han hecho llorar y lo feliz que fui hace poco cuando me gradué. Pero tienes quince años. Y es increíblemente molesto que seas guapísimo -admitió tragando saliva y muy bajito. - Y te ves mayor, pero no es correcto y sé que piensas que te gusto, pero es solo que nos conocemos desde niños. Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas de tu edad dispuestas a salir con alguien tan dulce, talentoso y bueno como tú. Serían muy afortunadas.

\- Tengo _dieciocho_ , cinco años no son nada y todavía no cumples los veintitrés.

\- Cinco años no son nada a los cuarenta.

\- Lily, me gustas desde que te vi leyendo por primera vez en la entrada de tu casa. Desde que corriste al templo para conseguirme otro pez dorado después de verme llorar. Desde que me defendiste de los niños que me molestaban y curaste mi cara para que mamá no se preocupara. Desde que te sentaste largas tardes a explicarme materias con una paciencia infinita. Desde que me enseñaste a jugar básquetbol y cambiaste el curso de mi vida. Y he esperado todos estos años para alcanzarte.

\- No deberías decir eso. Yo pago. -Se levantó y sacó dinero de su billetera, lo dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

Aunque caminó rápido, no alcanzó a alejarse demasiado del café para cuando él agarró su mano. Por supuesto que era veloz.

\- Lily, te alcancé por fin, no voy a dejar que te escapes. Y lo sabes.

Le sostuvo suavemente el mentón, lo levantó para acomodar sus tamaños y la besó como la noche de su cumpleaños. Se detuvo a respirar y a acercarla desde la cintura. Estaba quieta, pero no lo había rechazado, así que mantuvo su rostro a poca distancia, sin besarla, solo para mirarla en busca de una reacción por mínima que fuera.

Cuando volvió del semestre en el extranjero, Sendoh ya había crecido muchísimo. Su espalda era más ancha y no lo reconoció cuando vio su figura alta caminado con una caña de pescar. Él se acercó a ayudar con las maletas por inercia, de educado. Y solo cuando el taxi se fue se dio cuenta de que era ella. Su piel tenía un color sano y las pocas pecas de su nariz eran notorias. Tenía ojeras, el pelo desarreglado y vestía un buzo blanco con líneas negras. El largo viaje en avión era notorio.

\- Te ves tan bonita como cuando te fuiste. - Ella dijo que era ridículo y le dio un gran abrazo para el que tuvo que saltar y él agacharse. - ¿No volvías la semana entrante?

\- Es una sorpresa.

Desde ese día la trató diferente. Eran pequeñas cosas, le sonreía más, se ofrecía a ayudarle y le coqueteaba abiertamente como nunca antes, con una seguridad casi descarada. Y ella lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. 

Se había prometido no salir más con ningún hombre. Daisuke la había dejado. La invitó a esa cena y pasaron la noche ahí. Y ella de verdad pensó que él sería su gran amor. " _¿Por qué creo en esas estupideces?_ " se preguntaba una y otra vez. Siempre había sido así, realista en todo menos en eso. Creía en tontos cuentos de amor eterno. 

Él había sido dulce y suave. Le dijo que la esperaría con una gran sorpresa para cuando regresara del viaje, pero a los dos meses la llamó y dijo que prefería terminar la relación, que estaba interesado en otra. Sus notas, siempre excelentes, se fueron al carajo y lloraba todo el tiempo, se sentía sola en un país extraño. Su profesora la detuvo un día y conversó largamente con ella. " _Las mujeres no siempre tuvimos la oportunidad de estudiar, no dejes que un hombre arruine tus sueños_ ". 

Era alta y canosa, esbelta y fumadora. Se recompuso y pasó los meses siguientes admirando a la académica mientras intentaba entregarle los mejores trabajos de su vida. La última noche fue con un grupo a beber con ella. No solo fumaba como una chimenea, también bebía como nunca antes había visto a alguien beber y ni se inmutaba. Esa noche estuvo a punto de declarársele. Pero se contuvo, la profesora la veía como una hija y en el fondo sabía que se sentía así por la ayuda que le brindó. No era amor, era una profunda admiración y agradecimiento. Después del beso en su cumpleaños, Lily pensó - o quiso pensar - que a Sendoh le ocurría algo similar. Pero era distinto.

La vio tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se alejó. Había sido mucho, no pudo controlarse. Su plan era acercarse de a poco. Que lo notara, que dejara de verlo como el niño que ya no era. Demostrarle que eran perfectos juntos, que nunca se aburrían, que siempre podían ser ellos mismos. Hoy solo necesitaba saber si realmente existía una posibilidad. Pero la escuchó decir todas esas cosas que él sabía mejor que nadie. Nadie más que él había pasado años con todas esas excusas y preocupaciones rondándole la cabeza, pero se había hartado de ellas. " _No me pude controlar_ " y ahora lo había arruinado.

Dio otro paso atrás, triste y enojado consigo mismo. Ella lo agarró de la camisa.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Se veía confundida y resignada, pero se notaba que la pregunta era sincera. Él la miró con una de las sonrisas más cálidas que Lily vería en su vida.

Esta vez ella lo besó. ¿Era un error? ¿Estaba mal? Quizás, pero no había vuelta atrás. Sendoh la había alcanzado y supo que no podría vivir sin esa sonrisa. 

\- Maldita sea, Akira, vas a arruinar mi vida.

\- Bendita seas, Lily, tú haces que la mía sea perfecta.

La abrazó en medio de los transeúntes. El primer -y único- amor de Sendoh lo había aceptado por fin.


	8. Hanami y umeshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los adultos a veces se emborrachan (con muy poco). En su cumpleaños, Yohei Mito puede caminar a casa junto a la chica que le gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 8: Hanami y umeshu_

Yohei pasó el resto del año (y de la preparatoria, aunque aún no lo supiera) intentando negar lo que sentía. Acallando ese crujido cuando escuchaba su risa, intentando controlar el sudor de sus manos y la tensión en su espalda alta. Él no era así. Era valiente, seguro, cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, iba y lo resolvía junto a sus amigos. No era injusto, no se sobrepasaba, pero lo resolvía. Cuando quería algo iba tras ello, como cuando trabajó y ahorró para su motoneta usada y rosa. Era demasiado extraño para él no poder hacer nada en esta situación nueva. Demasiado extraño que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara.

Cuando realizaba los deberes de inglés en casa intentaba que su mente no vagara en recordar su pelo y preguntarse que se sentiría tocarlo. Lo mismo pasaba cuando estaba en la escuela. En dos ocasiones tuvo que salir corriendo a lavarse la cara después de imaginarla sentaba en la mesa, solos en el salón, ella con el pelo suelto. Ni siquiera había sido durante la clase de inglés. Tenía que controlarse.

" _¿Qué hay de especial en ella de cualquier modo?_ " No era fea, pero tampoco era la más bonita de la escuela. No era particularmente delicada o suave (tampoco era brusca). No tenía problema en gritarles y perder la paciencia cuando no se callaban. No usaba maquillaje y todavía tenía esa curva de niñez en la cara. Su ropa siempre era negra y simple, su cabello negro siempre en una coleta alta cuando estaba trabajando. Tenía los ojos grandes por ser solo medio japonesa ¿pero quién se fijaba realmente en esas cosas? sin embargo se encontraba pensando " _son tan bonitos, con pestañas largas_ ". Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. No había algo especial en ella como en otras chicas.

" _Se nota que le gusta enseñar_ " se dijo Yohei mirando rápidamente a la ventana mientras la profesora caminaba hacia Hanamichi, delante de él. Se había acercado a explicarle otra vez el ejercicio, pero de manera diferente, buscado ejemplos que pudieran llamarle la atención.

Hacía eso con todos, había una chica del equipo de tenis con muchas dificultades en matemáticas. En las horas de reforzamiento la profesora siempre buscaba ejemplos especiales para ella y se acercaba para repasar la materia varias veces en la clase, asegurándose de que estaba entendiendo. La chica morena y de coletas -que era muy baja y grácil- le sonreía de vuelta con las orejas sonrojadas como pidiendo disculpas por no entender, pero Narumi sensei la felicitaba incluso en los errores.

Así era con todos, en la sala de clases les daba ánimos y todo paso en la dirección correcta, por mínimo que fuera e incluso si era debido a un error, era una oportunidad de halago.

Sí, había chicas más guapas. Pero era su risa de niña, un poco tonta, lo que le llamaba la atención. Se reía con el cuerpo, su pecho se movía, sus hombros, su pelo. Era siempre una risa sincera que le revolvía el estómago y le secaba la garganta.

Fuera de la sala de clases, cuando la había visto en otras instancias, era mucho más relajada e informal. Como esa vez en la noche de Hanami cuando regresaban después de celebrar su cumpleaños comiendo bajo los árboles y luego jugando videojuegos en el local de siempre. La encontraron saliendo de la estación. Yohei Mito se rio ante el recuerdo y todos los alumnos de la sala se giraron a mirarlo, la profesora incluida. Pidió disculpas y escondió su cara dentro del libro, las orejas ardiendo.

Ya era tarde y un hombre casi del porte de Hanamichi, corpulento y de traje formal, llevaba a una mujer apoyada en su brazo. La reconoció por la risa, pero no hizo nada " _es mi imaginación_ " se dijo. Hasta en vacaciones creía que podía escucharla.

De pronto la mujer se enojó, se separó del hombre con un empujón y le gritó " _no te llevaré a mi departamento_ ". Los cinco amigos se pusieron alerta y se acercaron. Realmente era ella.

\- ¡Narumi sensei! -gritaron mientras se lanzaban al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, era extranjero.

El hombre se asustó y movió a la mujer tras de sí para protegerla del grupo de pandilleros. ¿Acaso querían robarle? Los cinco lo rodearon listos para golpearlo. " _¿Te Parece correcto acosar a las mujeres?_ " le gritaron.

\- ¿No estarán peleando en la calle? -dijo la profesora que se veía mucho más estable, aunque fingido.

\- Narumi sensei- dijo Takamiya- aléjese de él, la protegernos.

El hombre se veía confuso.

\- _Lily, what's going on? You know them?_

\- _They are my students._

\- _Wow! they will see you drunk, worst teacher ever_ -le dijo riendo y empujándola con cariño.

\- _Ouch! You bastard!_ -dijo golpeándole el brazo. De pronto los dos volvieron a fijarse en los adolescentes que los miraban confundidos. Claramente no estaba en problemas.

\- Él es mi hermano, Narumi Moss.

- _Don't tell them my name, is embarrasing_ \- le dijo. La mujer se puso a reír con todo el cuerpo, como siempre.

Yohei no decía nada, no podía. Estaba usando un vestido celeste y nunca la había visto con colores antes. También estaba suavemente maquillada. Se veía un poco mayor. No era que Yohei no tuviera nada que decir, era que no podía hablar. Había olvidado cómo.

\- Le avergüenza su nombre. Mamá es florista, obligó a papá a ponernos nombres de plantas si quería que lleváramos su apellido japonés.

\- ¡Me llamo _musgo_ todo por su gusto por las plantas! -dijo el hombre que de pronto se veía más pequeño de lo que era y comenzaba a llorar.

Los amigos se estaban aguantando la risa y la cara de Hanamichi era casi del tono de su cabello. " _Just laugh already... solo ríanse_ " les dijo. Los chicos explotaron. Moss estaba acostumbrado y no iba a enojarse con los estudiantes de su hermana menor porque entonces ella se enojaría y " _eso sí que da miedo_ ".

\- Pensábamos que estaba en peligro porque le gritaba... y bueno, no se parecen.

Los hermanos se miraron. La mujer le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Su cabello y facciones eran diferentes, con excepción de la forma de los ojos, pero hasta el color (verdes en el hombre, cafés en ella) eran distintos.

\- _Ah yes,_ mis tres hermanos se parecen a mamá, dos de ellos son gemelos. Incluso eran altos antes de jugar básquetbol. -Los dos levantaron la mano a la vez y la pusieron un poco sobre la mujer, aproximadamente a 1,75 cm - papá es bajo, de pelo negro y liso como yo- los dos movieron las manos a una posición más un baja que la profesora.

\- _They make a cute couple_ -sonrió el hombre ampliamente, su risa también movía su cuerpo, en eso era obvio que eran hermanos, pero no tenía el tono aniñado de ella.

" _Podrían tener una hermana más joven... pero probablemente no sería lo mismo_ " se encontró pensando Yohei. Ya lo había meditado muchas veces, no había una razón para enamorarse, no había algo especial en ella o en nadie, simplemente había sucedido. " _Se ve bien maquillada_ " quiso decir, pero se aguantó. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado, probablemente debido al calor del alcohol.

\- _My apartment is nearby, just let me here_.

\- _I won't, something bad could happen to you._

Los hermanos comenzaron a discutir. Moss se tocó la frente, estaba un poco harto de ella. Habían celebrado el ascenso de uno de sus hermanos mayores y como siempre había tenido que hacerse cargo de ella. " _Y bebí mucho más, cómo es posible. Yoko ya debe haber llegado a casa_ " se dijo comenzando a tener un leve dolor de cabeza.

El grupo de amigos se miró. A pesar de la falta de parecido, cuando discutían se notaba que eran familia. El teléfono de él sonó y contestó en japonés.

\- Estoy tratando de llevarla a casa, pero ES MUY TERCA.

\- NO TE DIRÉ DÓNDE VIVO O LE DIRÁS A PAPÁ Y NO ME DEJARÁ EN PAZ, VETE A CASA, DEBES ACOSTAR A ANNE Y YOKO TE ESPERA. HOLA YOKO -gritó al teléfono.

\- ¿ACASO TIENES CINCO AÑOS? NO PUEDES OCULTARLE A NUESTROS PADRES DÓNDE VIVES.

\- TE OBLIGARON A VIVIR CERCA PORQUE ERES EL MENOR DE LOS HOMBRES, ¿qué crees que pasará conmigo?, papá vendrá siempre, sospechará de cualquiera que entre a casa y mamá comenzará a pedirme nietos. THEY ARE CRAZY!

\- _THEY ARE NOT, RESPECT OUR PARENTS, STUPID!_

\- _THEY GOT ALL WEIRD BECAUSE A GUY WAS TALKING TO ME AT THE STATION THE OTHER DAY. He was asking_ _for_ _directions and was twice my age... maybe more._

\- Sí, era bastante viejo, puedes conseguir algo mejor, tan fea no eres. Solo están preocupados por tu soltería eterna y mala suerte en el amor. Consigue un novio que no sea un idiota alguna vez.

\- _I ALREA... shut up, they need to mind their own business._

La mujer miró al suelo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de revelar algo que aún era privado. Con Sendoh habían decidido no decirle a nadie. Y ella quería que todos supieran, pero era una relación demasiado frágil y problemática.

Los chicos se miraron avergonzados. Aunque entendían la mitad ya era demasiada información.

\- _Alright_! te ves más despierta y ya puedes caminar. _Please call me once you get home_ y aprende a beber, fueron solo tres shots de _umeshu_ y estábamos comiendo- rodó los ojos, la abrazó y besó el pelo antes de tirárselo como si fuera un niño. Sí, eran hermanos sin duda. Ella envió saludos a su sobrina.

El hombre se despidió de los adolescentes y corrió a la estación, era veloz a pesar de su contextura.

\- Los profesores no deberían verse en estas condiciones -se disculpó. Ya se estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol.

Sacó de su bolso una billetera y se acercó a la máquina expendedora. La misma donde Yohei la conoció. La mujer se compró una lata enorme de café.

\- ¿Quieren algo? Los invito. Hay jugos, sodas... - los muchachos se entusiasmaron ante algo gratis.

\- No debería caminar sola... -dijo Yohei muy bajito, para sí, lleno de preocupación. Hanamichi fue el único que lo escuchó.

\- MUY BIEN -dijo el pelirrojo abriendo su lata de jugo de manzana -en agradecimiento la acompañaremos a casa, ya está oscuro y le puede pasar algo.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo que soy la profesora.

Los chicos insistieron mientras Hanamichi le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo. Una parte de sí estaba emocionado, pero otra quería alejarse de las ilusiones. Caminó en silencio tras de ellos mientras conversaban con ella, que reía como siempre. Hablaban de básquetbol.

Sus amigos eran un grupo ridículo, pero se cuidaban entre todos y Hanamichi hacía de todo para intentar que pasara más tiempo con la profesora. Se podrían decir muchas cosas de su mejor amigo, incluso se podría poner en duda que era un genio del básquetbol, pero nadie jamás negaría que era un romántico empedernido.

Caminaron un par de cuadras en dirección al mar y se encontraron con un edificio de varios pisos con departamentos tipo estudio.

\- _Here we are!_ Gracias por acompañarme, son buenos chicos -les dijo mientras emocionadamente les revolvía el cabello en agradecimiento, Hanamichi tuvo que agacharse mucho y su cabello seguía bastante corto como para ser revuelto. De todas las cabezas cayeron unos pétalos de cerezo. - No tengo nada que darles en agradecimiento.

Esta vez la mujer andaba con una cartera pequeña que no podría contener tanta comida como siempre.

" _Esa parte de ella también me gusta_ " pensó Yohei. " _Su absurdo bolso lleno de comida y que siempre beba café_ ". La miró con ternura " _pero que no tenga ese olor, sino a una mezcla de limón y naranjas todo el tiempo_ ". El salón siempre olía un poco cítrico después de su clase. Le miró el cuello destapado y el vestido con un hombro caído, _"probablemente su vestido también huele a limón"_ , se sonrojó y giró hacia sus amigos nada atractivos. " _Piensa cosas feas, Yohei_ " se dijo.

\- Puede darnos su número de teléfono.

\- O de departamento.

\- Contarnos si realmente no tiene novio.

\- Si le gustan los chicos de cabello negro y gran estilo que nacieron en primavera.

Yohei quedó en blanco ante las preguntas de sus amigos, especialmente la de Hanamichi. En otra instancia ella se habría enojado, pero probablemente por culpa del alcohol, solo le parecieron unos bromistas. Se despidió indicándoles que fueran directo a casa.

-Yohei, tienes suerte, vive cerca- se emocionó Noma.

\- ¿Creen que exageramos con las preguntas?

\- Ohkusu, no digas eso, además tú preguntaste por su departamento, eso es acoso ¡Acoso! -le dijo Takamiya.

Luego de separarse, cuando Hanamichi y Yohei estaban ya solos, el pelirrojo se decidió a preguntar.

\- ¿No estás contento de haber caminado con ella en tu cumpleaños? ¿Sabes su edad? Quizás la diferencia no es tanta...

Yohei volvía a recordar su perfume, sus hombros y su pelo, pudo sentir sus orejas calientes frente a la brisa fresca.

" _Esto es muy difícil de controlar_ " se dijo al llegar a casa y desplomarse en la cama. Se concentró en pensar cosas feas como haría tantas otras veces desde aquel momento.


	9. La chica del lunar escondido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el partido decisivo para Ryonan, la última oportunidad de Sendoh para ir al campeonato nacional antes de graduarse.
> 
> Advertencia: Sin contenido sexual explícito, solo insinuación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 9: La chica del lunar escondido_

Narumi caminaba de un lado a otro de su pequeño departamento, se servía otra taza de café que se enfriaba antes de beber, intentaba evaluar unos exámenes, leer y mantener la calma. Ryonan estaba jugando el partido definitorio para clasificar al campeonato nacional. Si ganaban quedarían en el primer lugar; si no, tendrían que disputar el segundo y quizás quedarse sin la oportunidad.

Sendoh le pidió que no asistiera. Era la última oportunidad para alguien como él de tercero de preparatoria. Como pocas veces, estaba nervioso y si perdían no podría mirarla a la cara. Pero si ganaban, saltaría sobre ella sin importarle quién estuviera a su lado mirando: familia, amigos o los superiores de su trabajo. Él no quería contarle a nadie de la relación, no quería dar explicaciones ni tener que compartir su tiempo con alguien más y no iba a descuidarse después de varios meses felices.

Narumi respetó la decisión, pero apenas podía aguantar la curiosidad. Jugaban contra Shohoku. Quería que ganaran los dos. Anzai sensei confiaba tanto en esos chicos que hasta su esposa había comenzado a ir a los partidos. Gracias a los resultados del año anterior, muchos estudiantes habían ingresado a Shohoku por el equipo de baloncesto. Miyagi se había esforzado en preparar a todos y Sakuragi se creía un segundo capitán. La diferencia entre las capacidades de sus integrantes era abismal, pero lograron salir adelante.

Finalmente, el día nublado y el cansancio de la incertidumbre lograron hacer que durmiera un par de horas hasta que escuchó a alguien golpeando su puerta con insistencia. Se levantó malhumorada y observó por la mirilla, era Sendoh en su uniforme se Ryonan. Abrió con rapidez, el corazón en la mano. La profesora no podía descifrar su expresión así que se decidió a preguntar directamente _"¿Quién ganó?"_

\- Ryonan -dijo dejando su bolso deportivo en el suelo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Narumi sintió una lágrimas de felicidad intentando salir de sus ojos mientras lo felicitaba con un gran abrazo colgándose de su cuello. Sendoh aprovechó el brinco y la sostuvo de la cintura, ajustando sus piernas para que lo rodearan. La mujer se puso nerviosa y solo atinó a preguntar por Shohoku mientras intentaba separarse.

\- Habrías estado orgullosa de ellos. Disputarán el segundo lugar contra Kainan, van a ganar - el tiempo le daría la razón.

Hundió la cabeza en su pelo largo y aspiró su olor a azahares. La escuchó tragar saliva y contener la respiración, estaba nerviosa.

\- Akira... creo que deberías dejarme bajar...

No. La abrazó más fuerte. Luego de tres años por fin había llegado al campeonato nacional. Luego de tantos más había conseguido que la chica que amaba fuera su novia, llevaban varios meses saliendo y era perfecto. Ese día, en ese momento, todo era perfecto. Se había esforzado demasiado y su cuerpo por fin se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Sin embargo, ganar le había revelado que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera y que buscaría la forma de hacerlo.

La mujer lo dejó, entendía su felicidad y lo importante del día. Entrelazó los pies en su espalda para sostenerse con mayor comodidad e hizo lo mismo con los brazos tras su cuello, reposó la cabeza en su hombro y se relajó, lo dejó estar como quería. Se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Fuiste a casa? -le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Todavía no...

\- ¿Los llamaste?

\- Todavía no...

\- Suéltame y llámalos, es una orden.

\- Después...

Se separó un poco y la besó. La convenció -como siempre- y permanecieron así unos momentos más hasta que la mano de él comenzó a deslizarse por su muslo. La mujer se separó lo más rápido que pudo y lo obligó a llamar a casa. Seguro que organizarían una celebración. Aprovechó esos minutos para recomponerse, preparar algo caliente y servir algo de comer -que no era mucho, de los nervios había olvidado comprar comida y por primera en su casa solo había café y unas galletas azucaradas que su novio odiaba, pero a ella le encantaban.

\- Gracias... sí... sí... ¡NO!

Narumi se sorprendió del pequeño grito, pero rio pensando en que probablemente querían hacer una fiesta enorme invitando a toda la escuela... o el barrio. A la familia de Sendoh le gustaba celebrar en grande para desgracia del capitán de Ryonan, que aunque es bastante sociable, prefiere estar en calma.

\- ... nos juntaremos todos los del equipo hoy, Uozumi nos invitó a comer... nos quedaremos en su casa, es bastante grande. Sí, los quiero. Adiós.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tengas que ir a la casa de Uozumi? Quiero saber todos los detalles del partido. ¡Debiste dejarme ir!

\- Todo el tiempo del mundo... no hay celebración. O sea, la hay, pero dije que lo pasaría con mi familia.

Sabía que ella se enojaría por mentirle. A todos. Pero estaba decidido. Quería compartir esa felicidad solo con ella.

A pesar de todos esos meses, aún sentía que ella dudaba de la relación. Tenía completa seguridad de que Lily estaba enamorada, pero ella jamás lo admitiría y esa tensión solo desaparecía cuando el mundo los dejaba solos.

Sí, claro que estaba convencido de que ella lo amaba: porque siempre se hacía tiempo en su horario para verlo; porque le enviaba mensajes a cualquier hora cuando algo le parecía gracioso o bonito; porque conocía cada uno de sus días de exámenes y entrenamientos, dejándole un mensaje de ánimo muy temprano, para que lo primero que escuchara al despertar fuera eso; y, principalmente, porque ahora dejaba que le diera la mano en la calle. Y ella misma lo buscaba. La encontraba acomodándose en sus brazos para relajarse. Pero hoy quería algo más.

\- No te puedes quedar aquí esta noche.

\- Solo un rato, sin que nadie llame, sin tener que preocuparme por la hora para tomar el tren de regreso a casa, sin que mamá espere que llegue pronto de pescar, entrenar o estudiar (las mentiras que normalmente le decía)... solo déjame descansar aquí un rato.

Se recostó en el suelo dejando sus pies bajo el kotatsu.

\- ¿Pero te irás? ¿A tu casa o a la de Uozumi? ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí.

Al principio bebió su café en silencio, él seguía inmóvil sobre el tatami. Luego se relajó y le indicó que se acercara.

Había un lugar prohibido para Sendoh en casa de Narumi: la cama. No dejaba ni que se sentara en ella. El departamento era monoambiente, pero él solo tenía permitido descansar en los cojines, bajo el kotatsu, en las sillas.

Por supuesto que tenían una relación física. Sendoh no la soltaría si le dieran la oportunidad, pero ella no dejaba que pasara más allá de besos o abrazos. Disfrutaba cuando se sentaba entre sus piernas y ocupaba su torso de respaldo para ver televisión o leer. La abrazaba y ella estiraba un poco hacia atrás su cabeza y la apoyaba en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Ahí podía olerlo y él podía hundir su cara en su pelo oscuro. Pero no lo dejaba tocar nada más. También le gustaba cuando lo dejaba dormir en su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo mientras revisaba algunos exámenes, a veces la escuchaba reír con las respuestas de sus alumnos.

Sakuragi y sus amigos siempre utilizaban ejemplos particularmente absurdos y estaba segura de que eran anécdotas reales en las que todos sufrían algún episodio vergonzoso. Bueno, todos menos Yohei Mito que parecía ser el favorito del grupo y el único que contestaba seriamente, sin participar de aquel juego. Ella no tenía cómo saberlo en ese momento, pero todo era un plan de los amigos para que la profesora pudiera conocerlo un poco más... sin que Yohei se enterara y los golpeara en el proceso.

Todo esto ocurría en el departamento de la profesora. Afuera le daba la mano y si lo besaba era brevemente. Por suerte para Sendoh, por como había sido criada, a su novia aún le parecía extraño que en Japón no estuviera bien visto que las parejas demostraran afecto en público. Estaba seguro de que si tuvieran la misma edad ella sería mucho más afectuosa en la calle. Para que su abrazo o beso durara más de unos segundos, la arrastraba repentinamente tras un árbol o auto. Narumi aún no se acostumbraba a ir caminando y sentir un tirón que le dejaba entre arbustos solo para tener un minuto de privacidad cuando Sendoh no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Lily sabía que él quería algo más, era normal, pero salir con alguien más joven es diferente a acostarse con él por primera vez y preparaba todo para que jamás fuera necesario que se acercara a su cama. La regla era que no se podía sentar ahí y que no pasaría ninguna noche con ella, es decir, reducir cualquier tentación.

Pero ese día había clasificado al campeonato nacional y se veía tan cansado que lo dejó. _"Solo por hoy"._ Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared y puso un gran cojín sobre sus piernas. Lo llamó y él se arrimó con pereza, descansando ahí su cabeza. Estaba feliz. Durmió una media hora. Lily se quedó todo ese tiempo mirándolo. Le acarició el cabello y lo tapó un poco. Se veía tan feliz y relajado. Había cumplido su sueño y solo quería dormir en vez de celebrar con su equipo.

 _"No hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad?"_ pensó. La había conquistado completamente y a pesar de esos seis meses aún le costaba comprender cómo es que el amor estuvo siempre tan cerca. Lo movió un poco para asegurarse de que realmente dormía y se acercó para besarle la frente.

\- Te amo.

Lo dijo en un susurro tan bajito que por un momento Sendoh dudó de que fuera real, pero llevaba unos minutos despierto. Disfrutaba de las caricias en el cabello antes de que lo enviara a casa apenas lo viera consciente otra vez. Ahora estaba decidido, se quedaría.

Abrió los ojos y ella se sobresaltó. Su cara completamente pálida, la boca entreabierta y la garganta seca. _"Mierda"_. No tenía planeado decirlo.

\- Te amo - le contestó él.

Se incorporó y la beso fuerte, con muchas ganas, quizás demasiadas, pero ella se resistió. Quería ese beso, lo deseaba, pero Sendoh estaba acariciándole la espalda y agarrando su cintura. Sabía lo que significaba y no podía permitirlo. Se separaron por falta de aire y lo empujó.

\- Prometiste que te irías.

La interrumpió con otro beso y la apoyó de espaldas en la cama. Una parte importante de ella quería que se detuviera, otra muy fuerte quería quedarse así con él para siempre. Sendoh comenzó a besarle el cuello, a dar un pequeño mordisco en su hombro y a quitarse la sudadera de Ryonan.

\- No podemos. No puedes. No puedo... - en el fondo sabía que intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

\- Quiero esto -dijo lamiéndole el cuello, mordiendo su oreja y, para su suerte, escuchando un pequeño quejido ahogado de ella en respuesta. Nadie lo esperaba en casa, _no se iría esa noche_.

Alargó la mano hasta acariciar su pierna por sobre el viejo pantalón deportivo que ocupaba en casa y le besó la clavícula. _"Ahí no, maldita sea, justo... ahí... no"_.

\- No quiero... -dijo besándole el hombro entre cada sílaba -pero puedo detenerme si _realmente_ lo deseas.

Volvió a besarle la clavícula y a morderle suavemente el hombro, a lamer el lugar que había enrojecido. La sintió temblar. Ella también lo supo, _él no se iría a casa esa noche_. Lo apartó y se incorporó en la cama.

\- Akira, escúchame bien. ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- No, no contestes por tus hormonas volviéndose locas. Piénsalo de verdad.

La única vez que ella estuvo con un hombre fue a los diecinueve años, uno más que Sendoh. Con Daisuke, antes de su semestre en el extranjero, pensando que estaría con él por siempre.

Akira la miró con seriedad y las mejillas sonrojadas. No solo estaba seguro, estaba decidido, estaba listo. Y si le hubiese pedido gritarlo por la ventana o correr a pedir el permiso escrito de sus padres, lo habría hecho. Pero por sobre todas sus ganas, sabía que en ese instante ella también lo deseaba y eso era suficiente.

\- Lily, no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo y saber que tú también quieres que me quede.

Se rindió. Fue ella quien lo besó esta vez y quien cambió sus posiciones quedando sobre él. Lo ayudó a quitarse la camiseta. Gruñó.

Sendoh se preocupó, había hecho algo mal y no sabía qué. Los nervios lo consumieron por segunda vez en el día, sin embargo, a diferencia de con el baloncesto, en esta área era un principiante. Y aunque lo había imaginado muchas veces, en ninguna ella gruñía al mirarlo. No de manera exasperada al menos.

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste de pronto?

_"Porque eres perfecto, maldita sea, ¿te has mirado al espejo?"._

No podía decirle que verlo sin camiseta había hecho que surgieran todas sus inseguridades. Sí, había practicado deporte durante su vida, pero había perdido musculatura y era más blandita que cualquier cosa, totalmente diferente a él. Seguro que se vería mejor con una chica igual de joven, participante activa de un club deportivo y que no pasara sus días revisando exámenes y bebiendo una cantidad poco sana de café. Comenzaría a jugar baloncesto con él otra vez.

Verlo sin camiseta también hizo surgir todos sus deseos y comprobó, una vez más, que A-chan había desaparecido hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo había visto así antes, se conocían de niños y compartieron veranos completos en el río y en la playa. Pero ver por primera vez a Akira, su novio, sin la mitad de su ropa, era otra cosa.

Su tierna cara de preocupación y descubrir, por sus reacciones y respiración agitada, que a él no le preocupaba nada de eso, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No estoy enojada... -se mordió el labio dudando de admitir lo que quería decir, pero se decidió- tus brazos, tus hombros, tu abdomen, pero qué demonios, hasta tu cuello... lo quiero todo.

Dijo besándole cada parte nombrada. Sendoh no aguantó y le quitó la camiseta. Estaba sin brasier.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No ocupas ropa interior?

\- Claro que sí, idiota -se avergonzó y cubrió con los brazos- pero no esperaba que vinieras y estaba sola en casa, son incómodos... -su voz se volvía más pequeñita con cada excusa.

\- Qué bien, me preocupaba no saber cómo desabrocharlo.

\- Por favor, no me hagas cambiar de opinión...

\- No puedes arrepentirte ahora. Además, quería ver ese lunar de cerca hace muchísimo tiempo.

Quedó helada. ¿Cómo sabía él que tenía un lunar en uno de sus pechos?

\- Oye, pervertido, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Akira sonrió de manera tonta, había dicho demasiado. La mujer le insistió y comenzó a separarse de él, enojada. La mantuvo en su lugar agarrándola firmemente de la cadera, no quería salir de entre sus piernas, así que lo admitió.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche antes de tu viaje, cuando esperabas a... Daisuke? - Qué mal momento para recordar ese nombre. La mujer asintió. - Pues te acercaste a subir el cierre de mi sudadera y... tal vez... miré tu escote... rápidamente... ¡En mi defensa era bastante pronunciado y jamás te había visto así!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de quinceañero eras?

\- ¡Uno muy normal en realidad!

Le separó los brazos para que dejara de cubrirse y lamió la pequeña mancha, succionando levemente la piel alrededor. Era vergonzoso admitir la cantidad de veces que había soñado con tenerla así.

Ella lo separó y sostuvo su rostro con las dos manos, levantándolo un poco para acercarlo a su altura y besarlo. Su largo cabello lo cubrió y el roce hizo que Sendoh sintiera unas suaves cosquillas en la espalda.

La lluvia primaveral en la ventana la despertó muy temprano. Por unos segundos olvidó lo que había pasado hasta que sintió el peso del brazo de su novio sobre ella. Se incorporó.

Tenía que enviarlo a casa. Solo pensar en mirar a su familia la llenó de vergüenza. ¿Qué haría el domingo cuando visitara a sus padres y se encontrara como siempre a la mamá de Sendoh conversando con la suya?

_"Hola, ¿Cómo está? ¿Si he visto a su único y preciado hijo últimamente? Sí, bastante. De hecho sé lo bien que se siente tenerlo adentro mientras miente sobre su paradero a usted, a su padre y a su equipo. Y lo bien que se sienten sus manos... y su lengua... todo él en realidad, por cierto, les agradezco mucho tal creación. ¿Le sirvo un poco de té verde? ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? Por favor, no me mate, juro que lo amo y que lo evité lo más que pude."_

Debía levantarse, vestirse, pedirle que se vistiera (por favor, no es posible verse mejor sin ropa que con ella), y aclararle que no volvería a suceder. Porque _no volvería a suceder_.

Pero, solo por ese momento, considerando que era todavía muy temprano y la lluvia justificaba quedarse en cama un poco más, decidió dejar esas preocupaciones de lado. Verlo con el cabello desarmado sobre los ojos valía la pena de enfrentarse a unos padres preocupados. Y qué bueno que no utilizaba ese estilo en su vida diaria, no era celosa, pero las chicas no lo dejarían en paz jamás. Akira despertó al sentirse observado y entrelazó sus piernas a las de ella mientras su novia acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Buenos días, Akira.

\- Buenos días, Lily.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?

Le besó la frente en respuesta. _"Podemos quedarnos así todo el tiempo del mundo"_.

\- Sí, aunque también podríamos...

\- ¡No!

Se rio fuerte, sabía que ella se negaría. La abrazó un poco más y volvieron a dormir.


	10. ¿Sueñan los zorros con el baloncesto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La profesora descubrió que Kaede Rukawa no era solo un chico al borde de la narcolepsia, sino que también era extremadamente exigente consigo mismo y que lo único en su mente es el baloncesto y el campeonato nacional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 10: ¿Sueñan los zorros con el baloncesto?_

Narumi se secó el sudor que se acumulaba bajo su flequillo. El día estaba especialmente sofocante y la escuela prácticamente vacía. El festival cultural se acercaba y ese día le tocó estar a cargo de acompañar al club de teatro en sus preparativos. Club que, por alguna razón, siempre planeaban una obra rarísima para ser recordados por todos... o ese era el objetivo.

Los dejó hacer, sería divertido y ningún profesor quería decirles que no. Kato sensei, una señora mayor, estrafalaria y profesora del club, le comentó que una vez no les permitieron realizar una adaptación sexy de Romeo y Julieta como vampiros en medio de la noche y pasaron tres días practicando llantos y risas fuera del salón de profesores, enervando a toda la planta. Al final perdieron interés en la obra, para suerte de todos. Kato sensei se veía muy orgullosa al relatarlo y Narumi estuvo casi segura de que ella había instigado todo el asunto.

Al finalizar la jornada, caminó por los pasillos enviando a los alumnos rezagados a casa y revisando que todos los salones estuvieran ordenadas como correspondía. La mayoría estaba bastante limpio, a excepción de uno de segundo. Entró a la sala y leyó el nombre del encargado del día: Kaede Rukawa.

Tomó el borrador y comenzó a quitar los rastros de una clase de matemáticas. _"Probablemente tuvo entrenamiento y lo olvidó"_ , no quería que castigaran al equipo en estos momentos tan cercanos al campeonato nacional, no sería justo para Anzai sensei. Unos ejercicios en el pizarrón no lo valían. "Ese niño solo juega y descansa" se giró por inercia a mirar el pupitre de Rukawa y ahí estaba, en efecto, durmiendo.

Se acercó a despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba a su nombre. Decidió moverlo bruscamente y el chico se levantó rodeado de un aura maligna.

\- No perdonaré a los sujetos que...

\- ¡No le hables así a una maestra! -lo cortó- ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? las clases terminaron hace dos horas...

El chico miró a todos lados y comprobó que era el único estudiante del salón. Dio un gran bostezo y agarró su bolso.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Eres el encargado del aseo.

Rukawa se devolvió y miró alrededor algo perdido. _"¿Qué le pasa a este niño?"_ La mujer le acercó el borrador e indicó que lo sacudiera. En el entretanto comenzó a ordenar las sillas. Quedaba muy poco por hacer así que lo ayudaría.

Rukawa era bastante lento y torpe en sus movimientos, había formado una gran nube de tiza que le manchaba las mangas del uniforme. No parecía importarle, solo bostezaba sin parar. _"¿Quizás necesita vitaminas?"_ El sonido del celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Akira? ¿Qué sucede?

 _"Nada"_. Podía imaginar su sonrisa a través del auricular. Era muy raro que el chico de Ryonan la llamara y por un momento pensó que se había accidentado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me envías un mensaje como siempre? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás en problemas?

 _"Solo quería escuchar tu voz"_. Narumi agradeció que él no pudiera ver el color de su rostro en ese momento. Estaba enojada por la interrupción absurda y preocupante, pero también estaba feliz, con todos los preparativos del festival no habían tenido tiempo de charlar y también extrañaba su voz.

\- _Annoying_ -le dijo antes de cortar. Recordó que no estaba sola y se giró rápido. El chico de ojos azules se veía muy despierto y la miraba con seriedad.

\- Sensei

 _"Oh no"_.

\- ¿Ese era Sendoh?

 _"OH NO"_.

\- ¿Está saliendo con él?

_"Nononono..."_

\- No, lo que sucede...

\- Él me lo dijo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

 _"¿Son cercanos? ¿QUÉ COSAS ANDA DICIENDO AKIRA? ¿No se supone que nadie puede enterarse?"_ Rukawa podía ver la confusión en su rostro.

\- Casi choca conmigo en bicicleta hace una semana... o dos... ¿o fue hace un par de meses? creo que fue hace un par de meses - Rukawa no podía recordarlo porque el que iba durmiendo en medio de la calle y casi accidentó a Sendoh fue él.

\- Le pedí que jugáramos, pero se negó -su voz monótona demostraba hastío.- Me dijo que tenía una cita con la chica que le gustaba y luego la persiguió a un café con muchas plantas en el exterior.

Narumi recordaba perfectamente ese día porque no habían vuelto a ese café, le daba demasiada vergüenza y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido solo al pasar por fuera. Sendoh había arruinado una de sus cafeterías favoritas, no podía acercarse al lugar sin querer que él estuviera a su lado. También se entristeció. Todo lo que hacía estaba mal, si no lo estuviera podría decir abiertamente que su novio es un chico de dieciocho años, basquetbolista, demasiado seguro para su edad, amante del pescado a un nivel similar a su amor por el café y con el que quería pasar toda su vida.

De pronto volvió a la realidad... habían pasado seis meses desde ese incidente. Muchos más desde que él se había declarado para san Valentín.

\- Rukawa...

\- ¿Por qué sigue mejorando si se distrae con esas cosas?

Narumi no había hablado mucho con el chico. Todo lo que sabía de él era que dormía en clases y solo jugaba básquetbol. Había escuchado que atropellaba a muchos estudiantes y profesores cuando llegaba en bicicleta por las mañanas. Jamás lo veía acompañado y faltaba a clases, probablemente para dormir en algún lugar tranquilo del campus. Pero algo era obvio, su relación con Sendoh no le interesaba. Solo le interesaba la relación de Sendoh con el baloncesto. Sintió ternura y se relajó apoyándose sobre un pupitre.

\- No lo parece, pero entrena mucho. Sale a correr todas las noches, practica antes de la escuela en las mañanas. Y juega. No me refiero a entrenamientos, me refiero a que juega, solo por diversión, sin grandes metas. No siempre, pero lo hace.

Narumi pensó en su novio. Los fines de semana lo acompañaba a entrenar cerca de la casa y lo veía reír sinceramente, incluso relatando jugadas imaginarias de competidores imaginarios. Algunos sin nombre, otros con nombres conocidos, un par de veces Rukawa y Sakuragi, otras veces incluso el de sus mismos compañeros de equipo.

Al principio llevaba un libro o exámenes para corregir, pero al final solo música. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía feliz y la hacía feliz verlo. A él lo hacía feliz verla ahí, acompañándolo, moviendo rápidamente la cara cuando se daba cuenta que había estado mirándolo fijamente demasiado tiempo y él solo hacía como que no lo notaba.

Rukawa la miraba fijamente esperando una mejor explicación. O un secreto mágico.

\- Tú también eres muy bueno.

\- Pero no soy el mejor.

Sonrió. Sendoh tampoco se consideraba el mejor. Descubrió que su alumno no era solo un chico al borde de la narcolepsia, sino que también era extremadamente exigente consigo mismo. Pensó en el profesor Anzai y buscó una respuesta digna de él y su sabiduría. Pero con más palabras y sin tantos rodeos.

\- El baloncesto es un juego en equipo y Akira juega en equipo, todo el tiempo. No solo eso, juega contra un equipo. Se fija en el potencial de todos los jugadores, desde los titulares a la banca.

Seguía mirándola inexpresivamente, pero se apoyó en el borde de la ventana, aún llena de tiza, demostrando atención. La profesora suspiró, tendría que contarle algo íntimo.

\- Akira me habla de sus partidos. De los jugadores. Antes de las semifinales, me habló de todos ustedes, estábamos bromeando sobre a quién apoyaría yo y me contó de los avances de Sakuragi. Me dijo que llevaba jugando muy poco, pero que tenía una habilidad latente. Que la pérdida de Akagi y Mitsui podía costarles muchísimo porque el primero es el mejor del estado bajo la canasta y que nadie más que el segundo tenía un porcentaje de aciertos tan alto en los tiros de tres puntos. Incluso que Kogure podía jugar bien en muchas posiciones. Me comentó las mejores jugadas de todos y las más comunes. Como Miyagi podía cambiar un partido con su velocidad si así lo quería. Y habló de ti, por supuesto. De que eres una sorpresa todo el tiempo. De lo mucho que quieres ser el mejor y lo concentrado que estás en ganar.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la inexpresiva boca de Rukawa. Narumi recordó el apodo que utilizaba Sakuragi: zorro. Al fin comprendió que sus ojos alargados sí le daban esa apariencia. Comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su inmenso bolso hasta que encontró una botella de jugo de naranja y se la entregó.

\- Creo que necesitas vitaminas, duermes demasiado. - El chico se sorprendió y pestañeó un par de veces confundido, pero alargó la mano y la aceptó. La mujer no pudo evitar estirarse y él reaccionó automáticamente bajando la cabeza levemente como cuando su abuela realizaba el mismo gesto, por suerte su postura era muy mala fuera de la cancha. Le revolvió el cabello para darle ánimos, ahora no podría dejar de verlo como un cachorrito de zorro. Uno con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No le digas que dije esto, pensará que soy una novia terrible, pero... tú tienes algo que él no tiene: un equipo con muy buenos jugadores, solo necesitan seguir unidos aunque ni Akagi ni Mitsui estén aquí. Y también tienes a Sakuragi. Confía en tu equipo como ellos confían en ti.

Rukawa desenroscó la tapa de jugo. Sin Akagi y Mitsui, los únicos titulares del campeonato nacional pasado que jugarían ahora serían Miyagi, Sakuragi y él. Ninguno de los otros estaba en ese nivel y de seguro jamás progresarían como ese idiota pelirrojo con suerte. Todo esto lo sabía y por eso estaba preocupado... pero también habían logrado clasificar. Aunque también era cierto que muchos buenos jugadores habían terminado la preparatoria y todos los equipos perdieron talentos difíciles de reemplazar: Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, Uozumi, Ikegami.

\- No he dicho nada nuevo, estoy segura de que Anzai sensei debe haber tenido esta conversación contigo antes. Él cree 100% en ti, lo he visto en sus ojos, no hay maldad cuando te ve jugar, solo emoción ( _"y vaya que queda maldad en él, estoy segura de eso... oh, con todo el asunto de Akira he olvidado visitar a su esposa, me pregunto qué opinará..."_ ).

La mujer cerró la ventana y le pidió que fuera a casa.

\- Disculpe, sensei... ¿entonces realmente está saliendo con Sendoh? Usted es profesora... deberían descalificarlo del campeonato nacional por eso.

\- Esa no es una razón válida. ¿Y cómo es que recién te das cuenta? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¡Tú mismo partiste esta conversación afirmándolo!

\- Pensé que era una broma de él, no parece ser un tipo serio.

\- Y yo pensé que estaba dando el discurso de mi vida. Mañana a primera hora llamaría a Anzai sensei para contarle.- La mujer comenzó a reír mientras el muchacho se terminaba el jugo. No había caso, no la escuchaba en clases dormido ni tampoco fuera de clases despierto. Un fracaso como profesora. _"Realmente solo le importa el básquetbol"_.

\- Si se quieren de verdad -dijo entregándole la botella vacía- no creo que deba pensarlo demasiado... aunque sí es un poco extraño.

 _"No sé si me está dando ánimos o no... qué chico más raro"_ , pensó mientras lo veía retirarse. Miró la botella en su mano, _"probablemente le dio pereza llevarla al reciclaje"_.

Al día siguiente, Narumi se enteró que aunque la limpieza es realizada en parejas, cuando llegaba el turno de Rukawa, todo el curso tenía el acuerdo de dejarlo solo porque golpeaba a cualquiera que intentara despertarlo. De hecho, las únicas chicas de la escuela que no estaban enamoradas de él, aparte de quienes no lo conocían -si es que eso era posible-, eran sus compañeras de salón. Lo consideraban un personaje demasiado extraño, además siempre babeaba la mesa.

Narumi había aprendido otra cosa de su alumno: no tenía amigos. Jugaba básquetbol, dormía todo el día, atropellaba a la gente y debía que cambiar su bicicleta constantemente, la expresión de su cara permanecía igual casi siempre y las personas más cercanas que tenía en la escuela eran el equipo de baloncesto. La profesora lo miró dormir toda la clase, parecía un zorro pequeño y enroscado.

 _"Oh no... no lo hagas"_ se dijo mientras intentaba explicar unas frases en inglés. _"No trates de ayudarlo como si fuera un cachorrito de la calle"_. Uno de los estudiantes la miraba esperando la corrección. _"No seas esa profesora que le busca amiguitos a los niños"_. Ella le dijo que estaba bien aunque había cometido un par de errores. _"Maldita sea"_.

Esa misma tarde, mientras cenaba con Sendoh, la profesora se encontró pensando otra vez en su alumno solitario y con ojos de zorro.

\- Ya te he dicho que debes ir a cenar a tu casa, ni creas que te quedarás acá- le regañó mientras comía más verduras y alejaba el pescado.

\- No creas que permitiré que no lo comas otra vez, es muy sano y tiene omega 3 -dijo él acercándole su plato favorito.

\- Hagamos un trato. Yo como pescado...

\- Acepto.

\- No he terminado. Yo como pescado... si tú te haces amigo de Rukawa.

\- Acep... ¿qué?

Sendoh rodó los ojos. Le gustaba mucho esa parte de su novia. La parte en que ayudaba a los niñitos en problemas. La parte en que se preocupaba de sus alumnos en muchos aspectos: anímicos, académicos, alimenticios... al fin y al cabo, así se había enamorado de ella. Jamás pensó que a veces también podía ser desesperante.

\- ¿Esto es tu corazón de abuelita o debería preocuparme por tener a Rukawa de rival fuera de la cancha también? - sabía perfectamente que era la primera opción, pero quería molestarla un rato.

\- Creo que su único amigo es el baloncesto... parece un cachorrito.

\- Claro que no, tiene ojos asesinos cuando juega. Siempre está desafiando a todos.

\- ¿Aceptas? - dijo con la sonrisa que lo derretía. Sendoh gruñó para sus adentros, Lily podía manipularlo todo lo que quisiera y él la dejaría hacerlo con gusto.

\- No es tan fácil...

\- Pues cómete tú el pescado entonces. Y apúrate, tienes que tomar el tren. Te acompañaré a la estación.

\- Pero si puedo dormir aquí... - dijo con una de sus famosas miradas coquetas estirando la mano hacia la cama, acariciando la colcha. Él también conocía ese juego y era bastante bueno.

\- En tus sueños, Akira.

" _Pues sí_ " pensó el chico antes de tragarse el pescado que él mismo cocinó. Lo ocurrido hace unas semanas no había vuelto a repetirse y la prohibición de acercarse a la cama se había endurecido. " _Qué testaruda... quiero volver a hacerlo, tú también, he visto cómo me miras... o al menos pasar aquí la noche_ ".

Ya sabía cómo era despertar a su lado y no podía olvidarlo. Tampoco le gustaba darse tantas duchas de agua fría cuando visitaba a la familia los domingos, bien arreglada para que su mamá no la retara diciéndole que vestida de luto jamás encontraría un novio -si supiera... -, haciendo como que no la conocía tan en profundidad. Además estaba seguro de que en las últimas semanas había comenzado a ir con los vestidos que a él le gustaban solo para molestarlo y verlo correr a su habitación para enviarle un mensaje en privado. Suspiró llevando los platos al fregadero. Sí, los dos podían jugar ese juego, pero ella tenía la ventaja.

Ser amigo de Rukawa no sería fácil, al jugador de Shohoku no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y tampoco lo necesitaba, pero por ella lo intentaría.

Quizás salir con una profesora tenía sus desventajas.


	11. Fragmentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos simples y cotidianos entre Yohei y la chica que le gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.  
> Nota: Escribí esto de corrido aburrida una tarde de cuarentena. No escribo un fanfiction hace años y no espero que sea correcto, ni siquiera revisé si el inglés estaba bien, pero me pareció entretenido buscarle una pareja a Yohei y a Sendoh, lo merecen. Enjoy!

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 11: Fragmentos_

La noche había sido larga. Todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Narumi sensei en su mejilla. Eso era lo único que tenía, pequeños fragmentos de momentos con ella. Todos insignificantes y cotidianos. No esperaba más.  
  


* * *  
  


Shohoku no es solo balocesto, por muy famoso que Anzai sensei fuera en el ambiente. Si tuviéramos que elegir un grupo realmente destacado en la escuela, ese sería el Club de Teatro. Siempre lograban que toda actividad girara en torno a ellos. ¿Ingreso de nuevos estudiantes? Por supuesto. Eventos deportivos? Claro que sí. ¿Culturales? Por favor, ellos inventaron los eventos culturales.

Tenían una reputación que mantener y ese mes transformarían la escuela en un templo para representar _El cuento del cortador de bambú_. En vez de tener los salones adornados, cada curso atendería un puesto a la entrada de la escuela imitando los negocios en los templos, guiando el camino hasta el gimnasio para terminar la jornada con la obra.

Otras escuelas, familias enteras, vecinos del barrio, todos veían las representaciones ridículas, pero increíblemente bien actuadas del club de teatro de Shohoku. Si no fueran estudiantes, todos creerían que realizaban bacanales para escribir los guiones. No era así... aunque Kato sensei definitivamente utilizaba algo natural.

Yohei resopló dejando la última caja en un pequeño cuarto junto al gimnasio. Como al resto de los estudiantes, le tocó ayudar al club de teatro, en este caso a llevar disfraces e implementos. Una parte del estudiantado los odiaba por hacerlos trabajar como nunca, otra parte agradecía sus locuras, él y sus amigos pertenecían a este grupo, especialmente porque les evitaba tener clases. Hacía mucho calor.

\- ¿Cansado?

Reconoció la voz tras de sí y se giró rápidamente. Notó una gotita de sudor que bajaba por el cuello de su profesora mientras le acercaba una botella de agua helada.

\- Parece que la necesitas.

La vio sentarse sobre unas cajas y abanicarse con unos papeles. Le ofreció el agua de vuelta, pero ella no aceptó y terminó su breve descanso. Eso fue todo, unos minutos con ella y ni siquiera pudo mantener una conversación.

\- Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo peinado, _Superhero_.

Horas antes habían tenido una pelea de agua y con todos los preparativos del festival, olvidó rehacer su cabello. Ese fue el fin definitivo del _pompadour_ de Yohei Mito.  
  


* * *  
  


Hanamichi había olvidado sus cuadernos en el salón y tras perder en _janken_ , fue su turno de ir a buscarlos mientras seguía el entrenamiento. Estaba seguro de que Noma había hecho trampa.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes llamó su atención. Rodeaban a una muchacha en el suelo y al mirar también notó a la profesora de inglés moviéndole el tobillo suavemente.

\- Creo que es un esguince.

La chica puso cara de espanto mirando a sus amigas.

\- O quizás no es nada -agregó la profesora riendo. El grupo la miró con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

\- No me mires así, dejaste de pensar en el dolor por un segundo -era cierto- vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

La muchacha trató de apoyarse, pero no pudo. Yohei dio unos pasos para ayudarla, pero lo interrumpió un rápido _"pido permiso para cargarte"_ de Narumi sensei.

La chica asintió y cruzó los brazos en su cuello mientras la profesora la levantaba tras las rodillas, cuidando de que su falda la tapara por completo. Ordenó a las amigas que agarraran su bolso y el de la estudiante antes de seguirlas a la enfermería.

 _"Un príncipe"_ pensó Yohei con una gran sonrisa viendo cómo se alejaban y retomando su camino al salón.  
  


* * *  
  


Narumi tenía una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase de inglés así que decidió pasear por el campus. Era agradable cuando todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salones y se respiraba tranquilidad. Notó que no era la única.

\- ¿Faltando a clases, Yohei Mito? _Not very superhero of you._

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y había sido descubierto. Se sonrojó y le brindó una gran sonrisa despreocupada. Narumi lo examinó un momento, que ella supiera él no escapaba de clases. Para sorpresa de Yohei, se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

No lo miraba, pero su voz sonaba preocupada. Pensaría que era un ridículo, pero decirle la verdad podría librarlo del castigo.

\- Me estoy escondiendo... de unas kohai.

La profesora se puso a reír de buena gana. Estaba esperando que hablara de algún maestro, un examen o incluso de una pelea.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero no. Daría bastante si alguna de las chicas que lo perseguían y querían declarársele tuvieran el mismo efecto sobre él. No podía recibir otra carta más, esa semana fueron tres, todas rechazadas. Que una diera el primer paso fue suficiente para que otras la siguieran.

\- Escuché algo al respecto... eres popular entre las chicas de primero, era de esperarse de un superhéroe.

Genial, ella también lo sabía.

\- Jamás he tenido admiradores así que no sé cómo te sientes, pero... -lo meditó un momento- no deberías dejar que te afecte. No puedes cambiar tu rutina y esconderte. Además, ¿no crees que esas chicas son muy valientes?

Lo creía. Era extraño estar del otro lado. Tantos años riéndose de los rechazos de Hanamichi y ahora era el turno de él. Sus amigos se enojaban cada vez que lo hacía, una mezcla de _"maldito suertudo"_ , _"no entiendo por qué las rechazas si son muy guapas"_ y _"ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD DE OLVIDARLA"_. ¿Acaso el karma?

\- Lo sé.

Pero no podía salir con alguien solo para dejar de pensar en ella, no sería justo. Y era muy amable al rechazarlas, es probable que su popularidad también aumentara por eso, no podían enojarse con él y su sonrisa.

Sus amigos rodaban los ojos, pero también habían comenzado a apostar a cuántas rechazaría en total al salir de la preparatoria y si podría superar un equivalente al récord de Miyagi -superar a Hanamichi era imposible, tampoco es que Yohei fuera Rukawa o algo así, ese sí que era el más popular de la escuela-. Todo era una oportunidad para divertirse.

\- No te preocupes tanto, ya te enamorarás. Eres muy afortunado de ser el recipiente de tanto afecto.

La profesora se levantó sonriéndole y le revolvió el cabello. Se sintió como un niño pequeño cuando lo hizo, no le gustó.

\- ¡Sensei! - La mujer se giró.

Se contuvo, ¿qué pretendía? ¿decirle _"ya estoy enamorado"_? Por favor, era absurdo.

\- Gracias...

\- Hoy no te castigaré, pero que no se repita.  
  


* * *  
  


Narumi estaba de buen humor. Sendoh le preparó el bento de ese día y cuando lo abrió se encontró con una pequeña nota cariñosa. Quedaba la última clase para volver a casa y dejar todo listo para preparar uno en agradecimiento la mañana siguiente. Supuso que si se levantaba el doble de temprano alcanzaría a llevárselo antes de entrar a clases durante su breve entrenamiento matutino.

Entró con una gran sonrisa y luego de saludar al curso notó que al fondo, junto a las ventanas, estaba la gundam de Sakuragi con raspones y golpes en la cara intentado esconderse tras sus cuadernos. Por supuesto que todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad.

No mencionó nada durante la clase, pero al finalizar dijo _"ustedes se quedan"_ en voz alta. No precisó nombres, pero era obvio. Los cinco se acercaron esperando el castigo. Sakuragi comenzó a hablar con su cara de niño bueno.

\- Sensei, sé lo que piensa, pero no se preocupe por nosotros, estamos bien. ¡Somos muy fuertes!

Eso no era lo que estaba pensando.

\- Vamos, no nos castigue, nos atacaron.

\- Ohkusu dice la verdad, somos las víctimas.

Las palabras de Takamiya eran ciertas. En la mañana una pandilla se burló del cabello de los amigos -específicamente de Hanamichi- y aunque los ignoraron, uno de los idiotas tuvo la mala idea de lanzar un golpe y, naturalmente, se defendieron. Los otros perdieron.

El grupo de alumnos siguió intentando convencerla y se molestó aún más. Siempre era así, ser la profesora más joven significaba que no tenía mucha autoridad y eso era mal visto por los otros maestros

\- ¡Ya basta! No soy su amiga, soy su profesora, no pueden hablarme así y no pueden creer que dejaré pasar las peleas. Les he aguantado bastante: no entrar a clases, tareas claramente copiadas -Hanamichi se estremeció, era culpable y pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta-, respuestas poco serias en los exámenes -el grupo abrió los ojos y comenzó a hacerle pequeños gestos que no comprendió, intentaban que no revelara aquello que le ocultaban a Yohei-, y tanto más porque Anzai sensei no puede quedarse sin un jugador tan importante -la sonrisa boba del pelirrojo volvió a aparecer- pero ya...

\- Castígueme a mí -la interrumpió Yohei con seguridad- si dice que Hanamichi estuvo en una pelea no lo dejarán jugar. Puede ser un castigo doble, no me importa.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volverse a sus otros amigos. _"¿Y USTEDES POR QUÉ NO ME DEFIENDEN?", "Hanamichi, tú y tu cabello nos metieron en problemas"._ Se pasaron el día escondiéndose de los maestros y casi habían logrado escapar. La verdad es que los mayores les temían y preferían ignorar lo que sucedía con el grupo a pesar del deber que tenían de hacer cumplir el reglamento.

Su enojo se desvaneció. _"Siempre un superhéroe"_ , suspiró y le sonrió brevemente antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y de que en realidad debería mostrarse molesta. Yohei lo notó y le devolvió ampliamente el gesto. No podía enojarse con ellos.

\- Está bien. Se encargarán de la limpieza del salón por un mes, partiendo hoy.

Hanamichi se alegró. La profesora tomó sus cosas y se marchó, había perdido las ganas de cocinar. Llevaba unos pasos alejada cuando su estudiante la llamó.

\- Muchas gracias, Narumi sensei - le dijo Yohei Mito guiñándole un ojo y volviendo rápidamente al salón. Eso había sido valiente, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para quedarse a ver su respuesta... o para quedarse y que ella notara sus orejas calientes y rojas.

 _"Son muy buenos amigos"_ pensó con ternura, la intención tras el gesto pasó desapercibida. Decidió seguir el ejemplo y hacer algo bueno por una persona importante. Sí le prepararía el almuerzo a Akira. Probablemente lo último que Yohei Mito habría querido lograr.  
  


* * *  
  


Despertó dando un pequeño grito ahogado que llamó la atención de las pocas personas en el salón. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

\- Yohei ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Chuichirou con una expresión extraña.

\- Sí... -respondió confundido.

Las miradas de sus amigos cambiaron por completo y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

\- Acabas de gritar.

\- No gritar, Yuji, gemir - Nozomi dijo la última palabra muy lentamente, aguantando la risa.

Mito miró a su alrededor, agradeció que el salón estuviera ocupado solo por sus amigos y cinco personas más. Claro que podía creer que había gemido, el sueño aún estaba fresco en su mente. 

\- Tuve una pesadilla.

Hanamichi lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a revolverle el cabello mientras sus otros amigos le tiraban de las extremidades. _"¿Qué pesadilla tuviste? ¿Acaso una mujer apareció en tu sueños?"_ Sí, exactamente eso había pasado. Por suerte era el segundo más fuerte del grupo y logró soltarse.

\- Soñé que me perseguían unos zombies.

\- ¿Un zombie sexy? Amigo, no comparto tus gustos, pero no te juzgo - le dijo Chuichirou con seriedad.

No podía decirles lo que había soñado. Primero, porque no había razón para gemir; segundo, porque la mujer del sueño entraba en ese momento al salón. Odiaba ser adolescente. El resto de los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar.

\- ¡SENSEI! ¡YOHEI TUVO UN SUEÑO HÚM... EXTRAÑO CON ZOMBIES!

Mito quería mucho a sus amigos, pero en este minuto solo pensaba en formas de lanzarlos por la ventana. Y estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

\- Dormir en la escuela no es correcto, pero me encantan los zombies, ¿de qué se trataba?

Perfecto, la profesora sonaba entusiasmada y ahora tenía que inventar una pesadilla. Dijo algo sobre una persecución, que había caído y antes de despertar lo agarraron entre tres y el mordieron la pierna. Una escena cualquiera de una mala película.

 _"Oh sí, mordiscos de zombies en la pierna... pfff, obviamente lo que soñaste."_ Por supuesto que sus amigos seguían burlándose. La clase comenzó y Yohei Mito no pudo poner atención, mirar hacia el frente era imposible.

Unos minutos antes estaba viéndola jugar baloncesto en el gimnasio vacío. De pronto, ella notaba su presencia y se acercaba mucho para secarse el sudor con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su uniforme (¿debería conseguir uno de tela y llevarlo siempre consigo?). Luego de eso lo dejaba en su hombro, se acercaba a su oído para agradecerle y acariciarle con la mano la parte posterior del cuello, ascendiendo hasta su cabello y dando un pequeño tirón... que logró hacerlo gemir.

La vergüenza lo consumía. Estuvo dos semanas sin poder mirarla, escondiéndose para no contestar ninguna pregunta. _Realmente_ odiaba ser adolescente.  
  


* * *  
  


Le habría gustado visitar el templo con Akira, pero Kato sensei la había invitado y no podía presentarse frente a tanta gente conocida con su novio de la edad de sus estudiantes. Hace mucho que no lo veía en un traje tradicional.

Pasearon largo rato hasta que la mayor de las profesoras se encontró con su marido y decidieron dejar la reunión hasta ahí. Se notaban muy enamorados. A Narumi le gustaban mucho las historias de amor que duraban años. Se sonrojó pensando en Akira otra vez, quería verlo.

Se alejó de la multitud hasta un rincón oscuro del templo para llamarlo, pero mientras buscaba el celular notó a alguien conocido agarrándose la cabeza en una banca.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Yohei Mito se sorprendió. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era verla. Menos vestida en una yukata oscura con bonitas camelias rojas y el cabello suelto. Básicamente viéndose perfecta a sus ojos.

Había aceptado salir con Tsuru, una chica de tercero, compañera de Ayako y Miyagi. Era muy guapa -objetivamente mucho más que la profesora-, de cabello castaño en una melena perfecta. No solo eso, era inteligente y muy divertida. Conversaban hace un mes y la chica no había dado rastros de perseguirlo, pero sí de que le gustaba, se notaba una muchacha muy segura de sí misma.

Pasearon, conversaron, comieron y rieron. Cuando era la hora de despedirse, ella lo llevó a un lugar apartado. Unas pocas luces iluminaban su rostro, cuyas mejillas sonrojadas combinaban perfectamente con la yukata adornada de cerezos.

Pasó lo que él creía que pasaría. De hecho, lo estaba esperando. Le gustaba, aceptaría. Incluso ya tenía planeada una cita al parque de diversiones porque sabía que a los dos les gustaban las montañas rusas. Pero no pudo, su cerebro quería decir que sí y su boca lo traicionó. No solo eso, confesó algo que no le había dicho a ninguna otra. Ella le agradaba y quiso ser completamente honesto.

 _"Me gusta alguien más... que jamás se fijará en mí._ "

Lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y resignada. La muchacha bajó la cara, quería preguntarle quién era y a qué salón pertenecía. La primera chica que vino a su mente fue Haruko Akagi, con quien siempre lo veía conversar, pero él le había contado que Sakuragi estaba loco por ella. No la quitaba de las posibilidades, por el contrario, ya que Yohei Mito era un buen amigo. Decidió no preguntar y desearle buenas noches. El chico le agradeció la velada.

\- Nada, quiero estar solo - le contestó secamente a la profesora.

Ella acercó la mano para revolverle el cabello, pero él se alejó. No le gustaba ese gesto, lo odiaba. Especialmente hoy. Narumi lo notó y se despidió.

No quería herir a Tsuru. Supuso que podría perseguirla pues conocía la dirección de su casa, la había encaminado antes, pero no tenía sentido hacer algo así después de confesarle que había otra persona. Podrían intentar salir igual, seguramente sería fácil enamorarse de ella. Miró el cielo estrellado mientras comenzaban los fuegos artificiales. Con el ruido no notó que su profesora había regresado hasta que se sentó a su lado.

Narumi intentó dejarlo, pero no pudo, se veía angustiado, algo totalmente contrario a la personalidad alegre de su alumno. Jamás había sido cortante con ella o con nadie. Terminó comprando dos manzanas acarameladas y le ofreció una en silencio. Él aceptó.

Hablar estaba descartado, el ruido no los dejaría escucharse a menos que gritaran. No quería molestar su soledad, quería asegurarse de que tuviera algún apoyo, por mínimo que fuera, por si necesitaba hablar un momento, aunque sabía que no era el caso... pero estaba preocupada, sin saber bien porqué, incluso temía que hiciera algo tonto (no que ese fuera el estilo de su alumno). La profesora miraba al cielo mientras se comía la manzana.

 _"No todo se soluciona con comida"_ pensó Yohei, pero igual dio un mordisco. No le gustaba el caramelo. Podía oler su perfume. Eso era: es amable, muy amable, considerada. Había algo maternal en ella que lo calmaba. Y algo que lo despertaba con su risa de niña. Se mantenía en una expectante cuerda floja y ahora estaba aquí, en un mal momento, a su lado.

Se quedó junto a él en silencio hasta que terminó el espectáculo pirotécnico. Le ofreció la mano para recoger el palillo de la manzana y le brindó una sonrisa. Yohei se fijó en su boca roja manchada con el caramelo. No estuvo segura, pero sentía que debía hacer algo más. Era probable que la rechazara como antes, de todos modos lo intentó.

Alargó la mano una vez más y la acercó al rostro de su estudiante. Él aceptó y apoyó la mejilla en su palma por un momento. El calor era reconfortante.

\- Todo estará bien.

No dijo nada más. La miró alejarse hasta perderse entre la gente. No hablarían de aquello. Seguir a Tsuru jamás fue una posibilidad.

Lo peor es que se sentía mucho mejor, en paz, su simple compañía lo había calmado. Sí, esos fragmentos de momentos con ella eran lo único que tenía.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: siempre me pregunté porque los ff, a menos que se enfoquen en smut o algo así, no incluyen mucho el deseo por otros como parte del amor.


	12. La decisión de Yohei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 12: La decisión de Yohei_

****  
  


Aunque la temporada de lluvia estaba terminando, no era extraño que al comienzo del otoño aún se encontraran días así. Cuando nació también llovía, por eso su mamá decidió cambiarle el nombre de Camellia a Lily como los lirios de agua.

Tomó otro sorbo de café mirando por la ventana, era temprano, pero se extrañó de que Sendoh todavía no le contestara el mensaje de buenos días diario. _"¿Debería llamarlo? Quizás se quedó dormido y llegará tarde a clases..."_

A Narumi nunca le ha gustado su cumpleaños y cuando pequeña insistía en celebrarlo con Moss, para imitar a sus otros hermanos mayores gemelos que hacían todo juntos. A él le gustaba tener un día dedicado completamente a su figura, a Narumi la desesperaba. Después, de adolescente, le desesperaría tener que compartir cualquier cosa con ellos.

\- Veintitrés años ya...

Quizás era eso, con un solo día la diferencia entre sus edades se hacía mucho más grande. Y su deseo de decirle a todo el mundo sobre su amor por Sendoh también. La necesidad de estar con él más tiempo y sin tener que rechazarlo. No, definitivamente no le gusta su cumpleaños.

Estuvo desanimada en clases y con anterioridad programó un examen para el día siguiente y así disculparse con sus padres para regresar rápido a su departamento en la noche, sin tener que estar demasiado tiempo ignorando a Sendoh en medio de la celebración.

* * *

Se escuchaban murmullos a la entrada de la preparatoria Shohoku. ¿La razón? Un joven guapo y alto, con un paraguas verde de ridículo diseño de peces estaba bajo un cerezo cercano. Aunque no vestía su uniforme, Ohkusu, Takamiya y Noma lo reconocieron inmediatamente: Akira Sendoh, capitán del equipo de Ryonan, estaba esperando algo o a alguien de Shohoku. Noma hizo gestos indicándoles a Sakuragi y Mito que se apresuraran.

\- ¡SENDOH! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vienes a enfrentar a este tensai?

El número siete le sonrió amablemente y se acercó. Aunque siempre era interesante jugar contra Sakuragi, hoy estaba demasiado ocupado.

Yohei Mito lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras conversaban sobre el campeonato nacional con su amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento que rápidamente se hizo realidad cuando el muchacho interrumpió a Hanamichi para levantar el brazo saludando entusiasmadamente a alguien.

La profesora de inglés se acercó al grupo. _"¿Qué hace Akira en la entrada de mi trabajo? ¿Realmente se quedó dormido y faltó a clases?"_

\- Lily - dijo con su sonrisa gigante.

\- Narumi sensei... Sendoh, ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

\- Tenía preparativos pendientes. Me la llevo - anunció su novio al grupo de estudiantes tomándola de la mano.

\- ¡Espera!

Yohei Mito no supo qué se apoderó de él, pero sabía que tenía que detener a Sendoh con alguna excusa.

\- Tengo unas dudas... sobre el examen de mañana... íbamos a la sala de profesores...

Nada de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido porque estaba en blanco, ya había estudiado y no tenía ninguna pregunta, por suerte sus amigos estaban ahí.

 _"TANTAS DUDAS"_ gritó Takamiya dramáticamente mientras Noma sacaba sus cuadernos y Ohkusu comenzaba a hablar de tiempos verbales. Hanamichi aportó de la manera más sincera: sosteniendo los paraguas de todos y admitiendo que realmente no sabía que mañana había un examen.

La profesora comenzó a explicarles de inmediato mientras les decía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Todos ponían mucha atención, todos menos Yohei que la miraba preocupado. Y Sendoh lo notó.

Quizás era su imaginación, pero estaba seguro de que todos los encuentros que había tenido antes con el grupo habían sido relajados. Sakuragi, bruto como podía ser, le había apretado la mano de más unas cuantas veces, pero sus amigos jamás fueron hostiles. Y, sin embargo, hoy percibía hostilidad de uno de ellos.

Sendoh no temía un enfrentamiento uno a uno en el baloncesto y no lo temería ahora, así que decidió intentar comprobarlo, solo por jugar. Alargó la mano hasta la cinta que mantenía el cabello de la profesora en una coleta y la tiró suavemente hasta desarmar el nudo para que cayera suelto. Narumi se giró enojada.

\- Te ves extraña con el cabello tomado, me gusta suelto como lo llevas siempre.

Lo dijo colocando suave e íntimamente un mechón tras su oreja que la sonrojó, pero él no le estaba prestando atención sino que seguía mirando al grupo de estudiantes.

\- ¿No le queda mejor así?

Esperó la respuesta y, a excepción de Yohei Mito, todos los chicos asintieron despreocupadamente. Narumi se enojó más.

\- Propongo que nos guardemos las opiniones. Y tú no desarmes el peinado de otros...

\- ¡Narumi sensei, el cabello suelto le queda hermoso!

La interrumpió el gritó la chica del esguince que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada. La profesora se giró para saludarla, no tenía sentido enojarse así que le sonrió de regreso. La muchacha se sonrojó.

No lo malentiendan, no era una "admiradora" de la profesora, pero desde que fue cargada como una princesa, algo en ella despertó. Le tomaría un par de años decidir si había descubierto una fantasía o si el número de personas de las que podía enamorarse había aumentado al notar que las mujeres también podían ser príncipes azules rescatándola... de escaleras resbalosas. La respuesta sería las dos opciones, pasaría unos confusos años en la preparatoria, pero un buen tiempo en la universidad aceptando todo lo que le gustaba.

\- No puedo enseñarles más en este minuto, pero repasen los exámenes anteriores y, por favor, no dejen el estudio para último minuto. Te digo a ti, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír mientras sus amigos se burlaban. Mito se relajó hasta que notó que Sendoh aún lo observaba.

\- Hora de irnos, no puedes llegar tarde a tu cumpleaños.

Los chicos se entusiasmaron haciéndole preguntas como su edad y qué haría para celebrar. Se incomodó y no supo bien como terminar la conversación.

\- Tsukimi -dijo Yohei suavemente.

\- Sí -le sonrió, agradecida por el inesperado desvío- la primera luna llena de otoño, aunque dudo que se vea con esta lluvia.

\- Quizás deberíamos jugar pronto -interrumpió Sendoh.- Lily, ¿a quién apoyarías en un juego Ryonan contra Shohoku?

\- A Shohoku - no se sorprendió con la respuesta.

\- ¿Y a quién apoyarías en un juego entre Sakuragi, sus amigos y yo?

\- Recién preguntaste lo mismo.

No, Sendoh no se refería a jugar contra los amigos pertenecientes al equipo.

\- Es una lástima que ustedes no practiquen básquetbol, a Lily le gustan mucho los jugadores. - La mujer abrió los ojos y le dio un codazo en el costado, apurándolo para que pudieran irse rápido de la escuela.

Era una provocación que todo el grupo entendió. No tenían experiencia en el baloncesto, pero sí en peleas callejeras y reconocían un desafío. Una vez se alejaron, Mito se giró con seguridad para mirar a su mejor amigo.

\- Hanamichi, quiero entrar al equipo.

Si la teoría de Yohei era cierta y a Sendoh realmente le gustaba la profesora de inglés, esa era la única oportunidad de desafiarlo y el pelirrojo lo sabía.

\- ¡RYOCHIN! ¡YOHEI ES EL NUEVO NÚMERO 14 DEL EQUIPO!

\- Hanamichi Sakuragi -gritó Ayako que caminaba junto al capitán hacia la entrada de la escuela- ese es número de Mitsui.

\- Mitsui es universitario y 14 es el doble de bueno que 7.

Para Miyagi eso no tenía sentido, pero realmente no le importaba el número de una camiseta que no se estaba usando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hanamichi?

\- Yohei debe vencer a Sendoh. No hay tiempo de explicar, vamos al gimnasio.

\- Hoy no tenemos entrenamiento, como dijo Anzai sensei, recuperarnos también es parte del proceso.

\- RYOCHIN, ESTO ES POR AMOR.

Ay, el amor, lo único que siempre lograba convencer a Miyagi. Así fue como Yohei Mito se unió al equipo de baloncesto y su entrenamiento comenzó ese mismo día.

Un mes más tarde, cuando Ayako visitara a Akagi en la universidad (en medio de los rumores de que Mitsui y Kogure eran pareja), le contaría al tirador de tres puntos que el adolescente que lo había golpeado brutal -pero merecidamente- usaría su camiseta. Esa no fue una buena semana para Mitsui.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó enojada y confundida cuando ya se habían alejado de la preparatoria.

Sendoh no respondió y mantuvo su sonrisa. Era solo un presentimiento -casi totalmente comprobado- y ella se molestaría con la simple insinuación porque se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio... pero había _algo_ ahí.

No importa cuánto sepas teóricamente, cuántas técnicas practiques o qué tan talentoso seas, hay algo que se aprende solo jugando, una y otra vez, año tras año. Es la experiencia la que te enseña a adelantar el movimiento del oponente, a leer sus pensamientos en la cancha. Eso le pasó con Yohei Mito. Reconoció un movimiento, una posición que él había ocupado antes por muchos años.

¿Qué hacer entonces? No le preocupaba su novia, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea. Además, si era un poco parecido a su amigo pelirrojo, Mito podría ser una caja de sorpresas. No pudo evitar sonreír, disfrutaba los desafíos.

\- Nada. ¿Va a saludarme ahora, _Narumi sensei_?

\- Por favor no, ya estamos lejos de Shohoku _and roleplay is not my kink._ Hola, Akira -le besó la mejilla- ¿Vas a contarme por qué faltaste a clases e ignoraste mis mensajes?

\- Hablando de eso. Ya conozco la reglas, pero creo que disfrutaríamos más tu cumpleaños si nos quedamos juntos...

\- ¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Y eso que sucedió una vez no volverá a ocurrir hasta que seas mayor de edad.

\- ¡Faltan dos años! -Suspiró. -Puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras, lo sabes - Narumi se apoyó en su hombro con cariño, le agradaba escucharlo. - Además, significa que te proyectas conmigo.

" _Es cierto, lo hago_ ".

\- Pero solo para que conste -dijo acercándose a su oreja y susurrando- aquello que pasó hace meses... pasó _tres_ veces, no una.

La profesora se estremeció y decidió no mirarlo. Sendoh se regocijaba avergonzando a su novia. Ella le comentó de su día y del test que preparó para el siguiente, avisándole que intentaría terminar rápidamente con la celebración y que por favor no intentara detenerla, su cumpleaños la agotaba y ponía de mal humor. Su novio se detuvo. Narumi a su lado también, preocupada.

\- ¿Akira, ocurre algo?

\- Compartamos un paraguas.

\- ¿Te crees la heroína de un shoujo?

Se burló, pero cerró el suyo y se cubrió con el de su novio. Él la abrazó de pronto, apoyándose en ella. Algo le pasaba y Narumi no entendía qué. Supuso, erróneamente, que era lo mismo que la preocupaba desde la mañana.

\- Oye, tienes una mancha blanca en el cuello.

Era harina, se acercó a su cuello para soplarla y Sendoh se estremeció. La besó, pero sus ojos estaba abiertos y fijos en ella. Reanimaron el paso y caminaron en silencio hasta la estación. De pronto fue el turno de ella para detenerse. Sendoh la miró bajo la lluvia un momento, parecía muy distante. Se apuró a cubrirla otra vez con el paraguas.

\- Quiero decirle a todos.

Estaba cansada de pretender que era solo su vecino. No quería ir a un templo sin su compañía y no quería tener que decir que estaba soltera o morderse la lengua para no contar una anécdota tierna o graciosa de su novio cuando Kato sensei o sus amigas hablaban de su vida diaria. Y deseaba hacer algo tan simple como caminar con él de la mano, desayunar con él, visitarlo en su casa... y también dejar de ser jalada a los arbustos.

Quizás otro día se habría negado, pero el cumpleaños o quizás la misma presencia de Yohei Mito convencieron a Sendoh de que ya era hora.

\- Esta bien.

La cara de su novia se iluminó mientras lo agarraba de la bufanda para bajarlo a su altura y besarlo. _Por fin._ Ese era un excelente regalo de cumpleaños.

Salieron de la estación y comenzaron a caminar lentamente a casa. Esta vez fue Sendoh quien se sorprendió al ser jalado a la plaza donde estaba la cancha. El lugar de su primer beso. " _Gira_ ". La orden fue clara y simple, lo hizo y sintió el movimiento en su bolso, había guardado o sacado algo, no estaba seguro. Trató de tomarlo para revisar, pero ella se lo impidió. Lo jaló para besarlo y para seguir caminando. Al llegar a la puerta se miraron.

\- ¿Ahora o después?

\- Después, quiero comer pastel antes de que intenten matarme.

Sendoh sonrió. Su novia amaba el pastel, pero se preocupaba demasiado, él sabía que la aceptarían. Por favor, su mamá la adoraba casi más que a él y su papá siempre recordaba cuando la niñita extranjera del frente llegó con las mangas totalmente mojadas con un pez dorado para su hijo. Ese no era el punto, simplemente no quería que sus padres controlaran su hora de llegada y la invitaran a estar con ellos porque no podrían estar a solas. No quería compartirla con el mundo después de esperar tantos años.

Entraron juntos diciendo que se encontraron en la esquina. Las cuatro amigas de Narumi de la universidad y de la escuela estaban ahí, también sus tres hermanos y sus familias, más la de Sendoh. Realmente odiaba su cumpleaños, se sentía observada como si fuera un espectáculo de circo. Especialmente hoy.

Akira se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y su actuar era tan natural que la descolocaba. Sus amigas del colegio, que lo habían conocido de pequeño, estaban asombradas de lo crecido que estaba y en un momento en que no los estaban mirando, Sendoh se acercó al oído de su novia para decirle " _creo que soy muy popular con las mujeres mayores_ ".

Cantaron, comieron, le entregaron los regalos y una vez que solo quedaban las familias, los reunió a todos en la sala de estar. Caminó hasta el pequeño sillón ocupado por su novio y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano y descansándola en su pantalón. Las manos de él sudaban, pero sonreía tranquilo.

\- Tengo que contarles algo. Es... es...

No podía. Vio a Sendoh abrir la boca para decirlo, pero lo detuvo. Ella debía hacerlo.

\- Estamos saliendo... desde hace 8 meses.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Todo se quedó en silencio. " _Ya fue, me matarán. Crearé problemas entre vecinos, me dirán que es un bebé. Nos separarán. Eso no, por favor, eso no._ " Estaba preparada para todo lo negativo.

No estaba preparada para que su hermano mayor, Rue, hablara primero.

\- ¿Te confesaste por fin? _Wow... just wow._

Sendoh comenzó a reír. No pensó que fuera tan obvio para ellos.

\- _For fuck's sake._ \- Agregó Ren, el otro gemelo.

Moss tenía una sonrisa tan grande que su hermana se asustó.

\- _I'm sorry, what the hell is going on?_ \- preguntó Lily.

\- Moss siempre supo que le gustabas y hace años apostamos a que jamás se declararía. Yo además dije que no aceptarías. Muchas gracias por eso, ahora nos golpeará con la pelota de baloncesto diez veces a cada uno y ya no estoy en edad de aguantar ese dolor.

" _Veinte a ti"_ recordó Moss chocando los cinco junto a su esposa. Así resolvían los problemas cuando jóvenes: se golpeaban con la pelota de baloncesto hasta cansarse. " _Unos idiotas."_ La estupidez de sus hermanos la distrajo de los ojos llorosos de la mamá de su novio. Una reacción totalmente distinta a la de su propia madre que casi brillaba. Su papá estaba serio, no mostraba ninguna expresión.

\- Akari-san...

La mamá de Sendoh se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

\- La alcanzaste.

Akira sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Su madre sabía cuánto había esperado por ese momento. De pronto se giró a Narumi y esta se asustó, pero en realidad su suegra quería incluirla en el abrazo. Y así lo hizo hasta unos segundos después en que la separó agarrándola de los hombros, de manera levemente brusca.

\- ¿Nada de sexo?

La pregunta la sobresaltó. No le habría sorprendido de su propia madre (que desde el otro lado del salón gritó " _por favor, usen protección"_ ),pero escuchar a una mujer japonesa decirlo era extraño. Y vergonzoso.

\- Nada. Nunca. Jamás pasará.

\- ¿Jamás? - preguntó Akira inocentemente solo para molestarla.

\- Jamás -repitió ella. - Al menos hasta que él cumpla veinte años y sea mayor de edad.

\- Ya aprobaron rebajarla a dieciocho -agregó  
Ren sirviendo un poco de vino a su novio, un delgado y elegante hombre pocos años mayor que él.

\- Sí, pero aún no entra en vigencia -dijo ella rápidamente. ¿Acaso creían que no estaba al tanto de las noticias? 

\- Bien -sentenció la mamá de Sendoh mirando a su esposo que estaba de acuerdo.

Lo demás fueron bromas sobre el pasado y recuerdos de los hermanos sobre Akira mirando a Lily todo el tiempo, obteniendo malas notas para que le enseñara, odiando a sus novios y evitándola en la playa o el río. Y _muchos_ intentos para entregarle preservativos a escondidas.

\- Este bebé es inocente, por favor, _be gentle with him_ , Yama Uba -dijo Rue agarrando a Sendoh y abrazándolo como si lo protegiera.

\- ¿En serio me estás comparando con una bruja anciana que vive en las montañas y come personas?

\- Sí, de pelo largo y que parece joven. Tú.

\- No, wait, quizás es Jorogumo, la mujer araña -agregó Ren, uniéndose al abrazo que su gemelo daba a Sendoh.

\- Mmm -meditó Moss un momento mientras alimentaba a su hija- también puede ser una Hinoenma, que seduce a hombres jóvenes y con un futuro prometedor para arruinarlos.

\- Todas las opciones parecen apropiadas - dijo su novio guiñándole un ojo. Perfecto, él también se burlaba.

\- _Oh really?_ Estoy segura de que la seducida fui yo.

\- ¡Imposible! Primero, porque A-chan _is a baby!_ -dijeron los gemelos al unísono como en la infancia.- Y segundo, porque una Hinoenma es hermosa... y bueno, tú eres tú.

Sus hermanos festinaban con la noticia mientras intentaban mantener la compostura cuando alguno de los padres miraba o se acercaba, adolescentes en el cuerpo de hombres adultos. Por suerte el teléfono de Sendoh sonó para librarla de todo el asunto.

\- ¡Hikoichi! ¿Es tan tarde? Voy para allá.

Le recordó a sus padres que esa noche se quedarían en casa de su kohai para ver videos del equipo contrario y preparar una estrategia. Debía cumplir con su deber de capitán. Los tres dejaron la casa luego de que su novio se despidiera de lejos, las miradas de las dos familias hacían que todo fuera muy incómodo.

Narumi jugó un rato con Anne, su sobrina, hasta que se quedó dormida y volvió a los brazos de Yoko, la esposa de Moss. Los hermanos se retiraron y su mamá comenzó a ordenar el salón. La profesora caminó a la cocina y se apoyó de brazos cruzados

\- Otosan, no has dicho nada.

Su papá dejó de lavar los vasos y se giró con las manos aún llenas de espuma.

\- Es más joven que tú.

El padre de Narumi la adoraba y siempre había desconfiado de sus novios... tuvo razón las dos veces. Pero Akira era diferente y no sabía cómo explicarle lo considerado y bueno que era con ella y con todo el mundo. A excepción de Taoka sensei que se enojaba a diario cuando llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos.

\- Te ama, es obvio, siempre ha sido obvio - " _para todos menos para ti_ " quiso agregar.- ¿Y tú?

Lily asintió. " _Bien_ " fue la única respuesta de su padre. Se despidió de la familia y tomó los sus regalos. El viaje hasta su departamento pareció eterno y sus hombros se sentían cada vez más pesados. Su papá se demoraría en aceptarlo, pero contaba con su permiso.

Llegó a casa arrastrando los pies, recordando que no tenía cómo ingresar. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y Sendoh abrió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Encontraste las llaves - le dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos, el abrigo y dejaba las bolsas a un costado. El estudio ya estaba temperado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que lo de Hikoichi era mentira?

\- Te conozco.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho si no me daba cuenta y te quedabas sin llaves?

\- Te conozco.

Lo repitió sin explicar mucho más. Pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, él llegaría tarde o temprano a su departamento. Narumi notó un pequeño _strawberry shortcake_ en la mesa. Su forma irregular demostraba que era casero y explicaba la harina en su cuello y que faltara a clases ese día. Probablemente lo preparó mientras sus padres estaban en el trabajo.

Se acercó a su novio y deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta para calentarlas y abrazarlo. Él se estremeció. La levantó y ella cruzó las piernas en su cintura para abrazarlo del cuello.

\- ¿Vamos a mantener la promesa que le hiciste a okasan?

\- Yo no prometí nada- contestó ella con seguridad besándolo y mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de separarse. - Definitivamente no, pero primero comeré tu regalo, tú puedes ser el postre.

Sendoh sonrió. Le gustaba su novia cuando no se contenía. _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ le dijo por fin, antes de soltarla y servirle un café con un trozo de pastel.

\- ¡Tenemos que contarle a Sakuragi! - gritó Sendoh cuando estaban terminando de comer.

La mujer tosió de la impresión.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense Sakuragi? ¿Quieres dejarme sin trabajo?

\- No es su opinión la que me interesa.

Lily intentó sacarle más información, pero no hubo caso y se distrajo con las frutillas y la crema en la boca de Akira que, por cierto, cocinaba muy bien.

\- ¿Entiendes que no vamos a dormir? Mi día fue muy estresante.

\- Lo sé. Tu baño está preparado, vi unos videos sobre masajes para la tensión. También preparé el desayuno de mañana y el almuerzo.

Lily rodó los ojos, era tan perfecto que casi la enojaba. Le sugirió que se uniera a ella en la tina y como pocas veces lo vio completamente avergonzado mientras se negaba. Se rio, " _Quizás fui demasiado lejos para un solo día, yo también debo contenerme._ "

\- También quiero ir a ver la luna a la playa.

\- ¡Sigue lloviendo! ¡Y lo de no dormir no era literal, mañana debo trabajar y tú no puedes faltar a la escuela otra vez!

Sendoh apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

\- Está bien, si deja de llover _y_ no es demasiado tarde... iremos a la playa a ver la luna. No es justo que siempre me convenzas de todo... el verdadero yokai eres tú.

 _"También te amo"_ pensó Akira.

Lamentablemente, no dejó de llover.

* * *

Yohei se quedó esa noche en casa de Hanamichi. Repasaron jugadas del campeonato nacional anterior y su amigo le prometió que Anzai sensei le haría un entrenamiento especial e intensivo.

Mito sabía que no conseguiría el nivel del pelirrojo ni el de Sendoh, pero un pase bien logrado o una defensa correcta le bastaban. Una felicitación de ella. Que simplemente lo viera jugar su deporte favorito. Hanamichi lo apoyaba, claro que podría vencer al capitán de Ryonan.

Esa noche se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde esperando que se despejara un poco para ver la luna llena del Tsukimi. No pudo hacerlo, pero se sentía renovado, volvería a ser el Yohei Mito de siempre, recuperaría su seguridad.


	13. Dulceamargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de la oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.

**El primer amor**

_Capítulo 13: Dulceamargo_

Faltaban pocos días para volver a clases y para su cumpleaños. Tercero de preparatoria parecía tan lejano cuando Hanamichi se unió al equipo que Yohei se sorprendía a veces creyendo que aún estaban ahí, con tanto futuro por delante. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado el año anterior.

Shohoku pasó al campeonato nacional, pero perdió tras dos partidos, la falta de Akagi y Mitsui, más la diferencia entre las habilidades del equipo se hizo notar, de todos modos Anzai sensei estaba muy confiado y se veía feliz con los resultados. Ryonan también fue eliminado, pero mucho más avanzado el campeonato, quedando en tercer lugar. A Sendoh le ofrecieron una beca en una muy buena universidad de Tokio y comenzaría a estudiar inglés, que le serviría para seguir sus sueños de jugar en el extranjero.

Yohei Mito había dejado de ser el pandillero de antaño, cambió su peinado, ingresó al equipo de baloncesto y se enamoró. O al revés. No era un buen jugador, pero tenía un excelente control de su cuerpo y con su fuerza y estado físico logró rendir en los entrenamientos. Ver y ayudar a Hanamichi por tanto tiempo le había enseñado las reglas del juego y posiciones o movimientos que eran fáciles de imitar.

Aunque su puntería no era muy buena, su amigo le explicó los tiros sencillos y Ryota lo probaba en distintas posiciones. Jugaba mejor cuando lo hacía junto a Hanamichi, se entendían sin hablar y el pelirrojo era más considerado con él, entregándole el balón y dándole oportunidades para jugar que a otros no. De a poco logró comprender que si en algo podía ayudar era en los pases. Por supuesto que no fue titular, pero Sakuragi y Miyagi lograron que Anzai sensei lo considerara para los partidos amistosos de entrenamiento, así que pudo ingresar a jugar unos minutos.

Dos de ellos serían contra Ryonan. Taoka sensei opinaba que los amistosos debían ser disputados siempre con distintos oponentes, pero Sendoh estaba especialmente interesado en jugar contra Shohoku y al entrenador le daba curiosidad saber cuánto más había avanzado el pelirrojo del equipo. Al capitán le interesaban los avances de otra persona.

Yohei no podía vencerlo, ni hacer pases con él marcándolo, ni defender. Pero haber estado diez minutos contra Sendoh lo llenaba de motivación para continuar mejorando, incluso sabiendo que el capitán de Ryonan ahora comenzaría la universidad y esas oportunidades se habían acabado. 

* * *

\- Aquí está bien ¿no? - dijo Narumi.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Yohei miró la pequeña plaza llena de árboles florecidos que había a un lado, una vez en secundaria habían tenido una pelea ahí porque es algo oscura y con muchos árboles. Pocos niños la visitaban por la falta de juegos, pero era común ver adultos descansando o almorzando por las tardes, aunque en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

\- _See you!_

\- Espere... ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? - dijo mostrando la plaza. Narumi no contestó.

_"Entiendo, ya caminó conmigo, debe tener cosas que hacer."_

Yohei bajó la visa, trató se reír como siempre, pero no podía. Narumi sabía que era una mala idea, sabía que no tenía que ir y sabía que aceptar llevaría a una conversación que no quería tener, pero verlo tan preocupado tampoco la dejaría volver a casa tranquila.

\- Está bien. Ese es mi favorito -dijo ella apuntando a un enorme gingko.

Se sentaron en la baranda bajo el árbol y permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, ninguno quería iniciar el diálogo hasta que la profesora no aguantó más la tensión.

\- Se está haciendo tarde.

\- Sí... -contestó su estudiante.

\- La otra vez, cuando dije que unas muchachas no se acercaban al chico que les gustaba porque él las rechazaba a todas... me refería a ti. Según me contaron, te vieron en los partidos de baloncesto. ¡Sigo sorprendida de que te unieras al equipo!

Yohei se sonrojó un poco.

\- Quizás es vergonzoso que lo diga una maestra, pero es lo que pasa cuando eres la más joven -suspiró resignada.- No consigues tanto respeto como los otros profesores, pero los estudiantes tienen mucha confianza y te cuentan de sus amores y quieren conseguir información de los senpai a toda costa. No sabes cuántas manzanas recibo semanalmente gracias al equipo de baloncesto y al de teatro. Preferiría recibir almuerzos, la verdad.

Le dio un pequeño codazo para que riera, pero él seguía serio.

\- No te preocupes, hablo muy bien de ti. Quizás deberías pensar en tener una novia, es algo que hacen los chicos de tu edad... ay, el primer amor es muy emocionante.

Narumi estaba hablando demasiado para intentar llenar el silencio, quizás para convencerlo de no sacar a la luz el tema porque claramente ella lo veía como un niño o no estaría diciendo todas esas cosas. Yohei la miró, el cielo era de un azul profundo y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse.

\- No me gustan las chicas.

\- Oh -dijo sorprendida- eso está bien, seguro que está lleno de chicos interesantes en la escuela a los que les gustarás, señor deportista.

\- Eso no es lo quería decir, o sea, no es nada malo, pero yo...

Narumi rio con ganas ante la cara confundida de Mito.

\- Lo sé.

Miró sus zapatos. Sí, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, solo quería intentar cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Le había costado notarlo, pero el comportamiento absurdo de su novio, su necesidad de jugar contra Shohoku cada cierto tiempo y de visitarla en el trabajo, la enemistad en los ojos de los jugadores... todo había comenzado a tener sentido desde hace un tiempo.

Una cosa era Rukawa contra Sendoh e incluso Hanamichi Sakuragi contra él... bueno, contra todos. Pero que el pelirrojo insistiera en que un principiante entrara por algunos minutos a cubrir a uno de los mejores jugadores del estado, deteniedo incluso al número once para que no interfiriera, y a pesar de aumentar la distancia entre los puntajes, hizo que todo fuera demasiado obvio para ignorar. Finalmente había tenido la conversación con su novio y confirmó sus sospechas

¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía dejar de alimentar a sus alumnos? ¿Dejar de hablarles cuando los viera en la calle? ¿Ignorar sus sobrenombres? ¿Dejarlos estar tristes en la oscuridad de un templo? ¿No contestar sus dudas en los pasillos? ¿No agradecerles cuando la ayudaran? ¿Evitar dar consejos o recomendaciones? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Trató de no pensar en ello y de negarlo, pero desde ese momento, todos los movimientos y actitudes de Yohei Mito cobraban un segundo sentido que no podía dejar de notar. Las respuestas de sus amigos en los exámenes, su seriedad, que rechazara cualquier acercamieto amable de parte de ella, que no se relajara alrededor de Sendoh e incluso que no se interesara en las chicas que cada cierto tiempo se le declaraban. Todo había encontrado una explicación. Así que decidió tomar distancia: dejó de decirle _superhero_ , de ofrecerle comida (tampoco era difícil, siempre estaba alimentando a otras personas) y de ir al gimnasio a conversar con Anzai sensei en horario de entrenamiento. Si Sakuragi necesitaba ayuda, evitaba hacerlo en grupo. Y si Yohei Mito se cruzaba con ella, le hablaba al estudiante más cercano.

\- ¿Cuándo...?

\- Desde hace un tiempo. Digamos que ya viví algo similar... los adolescentes son algo problemáticos.

\- Sendoh.

Narumi miró el suelo. Sí, su novio.

\- Sendoh.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Yohei no sabía qué decir. No planeaba tener esta conversación hoy, no planeaba que le rompieran el corazón, pero la había visto la semana anterior riendo y besando al jugador de Ryonan mientras intentaba comprar un café en la máquina expendedora donde la conoció y algo dentro de él comenzó a incomodarle como una espina al costado. Tenía que sacársela. Tenía que remover de algún modo el recuerdo de Sendoh tratando de detenerla o distraerla acariciándole el cuello para que eligiera algo más sano.

No notaron su presencia y Yohei Mito siguió corriendo como había empezado a hacer desde que entró al equipo. Había perdido antes de empezar.

\- Este año no seré tu profesora así que estarás bien, creo que alejarse un poco ayuda a aclarar las cosas.

\- ¿Renunciará?

\- ¡Claro que no abandonaré mi trabajo! Watanabe sensei se siente mejor de salud y prefiere los cursos mayores, así que él se encargará de las clases de tercero.

Mito rio, era cierto, Watanabe sensei se veía mucho más cansado tras una clase con los más jóvenes de la preparatoria y era mejor que se ocupara de quienes se preparan para ingresar a la universidad.

\- Lo de las chicas es en serio, dales una oportunidad. Solo procura andar lento, no tiene tanta experiencia.

\- Tampoco tengo...

\- _Really?_

\- Ninguno de nosotros, ni hemos tenido un primer beso.

\- Son los pandilleros menos pandilleros que conozco. ¿No asisten a un goukon?

Yohei rio. Nunca habían sido invitados a uno, no le sorprendía.

\- Solo nos vemos envueltos en peleas, tampoco es que las busquemos.

\- Quizás es mejor así, si saben que eres cool y dulce no te dejarán estudiar y eso es lo principal -dijo dándole otro pequeño codazo amistoso.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Comenzó a helar y Yohei se estremeció, no se había abrigado pensando que ya estaría de regreso en casa a esa hora. La mujer revolvió su bolso gigante y sacó una bufanda que le ofreció.

\- ¿También anda con ropa ahí?

\- Claro que sí, estoy preparada para todo. Puedes usarla con confianza, tengo muchas. Y si te enfermas ahora te perderás el comienzo de las clases, no puedo permitirlo.

Yohei acepto y se la enrolló al cuello, olía a cítrico como ella.

 _"Quizás no debí hacer eso"_ pensó Narumi _"¿Va a malinterpretarlo?"_ Lo miró fijamente, parecía como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. Era un adolescente después de todo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Gracias -dijo él entendiendo, sonrió como siempre.- ¿Tiene algo de comer?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -contestó con más ánimo mientras volvía a buscar en su bolso.- Oh, en realidad no. Pero tengo café -dijo acerándole la lata. Sendoh se había comido los últimos dulces que le quedaban.- No te preocupes, es descafeinado, estoy tratando de dejarlo.

La verdad es que Akira estaba intentando que redujera su consumo de cafeína para que pudiera dormir mejor. Él aceptó, era como la primera lata que le entregó cuando se conocieron y que todavía tenía en su cuarto sin abrir.

\- Me iré ahora. Vuelve a casa, ya es tarde.

Yohei sonrió al asentir, y aunque apenas se notaba su cara por la sombra del árbol, la profesora notó que se encontraba muy triste y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

\- Hagamos lo siguiente. No será muy apropiado, pero no le cuentes a nadie.

Su estudiante no entendió, pero se quedó quieto mientras ella le tapaba los ojos y giraba su cara para darle un brevísimo beso en la mejilla. Sintió que le ardía.

\- ¡Listo! Un primer beso. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso cuando invites a una chica a salir - le dijo sonriendo.

Desde que la conoció, Yohei se había vuelto inpulsivo en pequeños aspectos y este no fue la excepción. Se levantó ágilmente y la besó. No duró más de un segundo y apenas le tocó la comisura de la boca, pero sucedió.

\- Eso es un primer beso -dijo separándose.

Narumi quiso empujarlo o darle una cacheada, sin embargo sabía -o sentía- que era su culpa por hacer algo inapropiado como besarle la mejilla. No le habló, simplemente se giró y se fue sin mirarlo. " _Sneaky_ ".

Yohei se quedó un largo rato bajo el árbol, oliendo su bufanda mientras la brisa le helaba la cara. Sintiendo su primer rechazo, viendo todo nublado por lágrimas que caían sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca... quizás habría sido mejor si sus amigos hubiesen estado ahí con una gran celebración para animarlo. Abrió la lata y bebió, el café era tan amargo como ese momento. Había hecho una estupidez y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Corrió a casa de Hanamichi, su mamá lo dejó entrar avisándole que su hijo estaba roncando en la habitación.

-Hanamichi -dijo casi sin voz.- HANAMICHI -gritó. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó tanto que se dio un golpe contra la pared.

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¿Mamá? Eh, Yohei, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Hay una pelea, los chicos están bien? -dijo alistándose.

\- La besé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La besé. A Narumi sensei.

Los dos se miraron y se deplomaron en la cama mirando el blanco techo de la habitación.

\- Cuéntamelo todo.

Yohei relató lo ocurrido: que estaba corriendo como hacía a diario, impaciente porque empezaría un nuevo año y la vería otra vez, ya sabiendo de su relación con Sendoh. Nervioso de poder encontrarse con ellos, pero sin cambiar de ruta, quizás en un sádico interés o esperando que todo fuera parte de su imaginación.

Decidió parar a comprar una botella de agua y la vió en la máquina expendedora. Estaba con un vestido negro, la boca roja, el pelo suelto. Su garganta se secó. Vivir relativamente cerca tal vez era un problema. Intentó ignorarla, pero se había quedado mirando y ella se dio cuenta.

\- Yohei Mito, estás muy sudado, ¿entrenando para ser titular este año? -Él asintió.- Buena suerte con eso. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\- ¿Viene de una fiesta? -dijo para detenerla un poco más. Sus planes de pasar inadvertido fueron desechados por su boca que, nuevamente, se negaba a hacerle caso.

\- No, es un poco temprano para una fiesta.

\- ¿De una cita? - Sí, recién había dejado a Sendoh en la estación.

\- _You should not ask that to a lady who happens to be your teacher._

\- Voy en la misma dirección ¿puedo caminar con usted? - Narumi se quedó en silencio un momento.

No tenía razones para negarse y si lo hubiera preguntado cualquier otro estudiante, ella habría aceptado de inmediato pensando en que quizás tenía un problema y necesitaban de un adulto. Pero no era cualquiera, era Yohei Mito.

-... _sure._

El resto es historia conocida. Los amigos seguían sin mirarse.

\- No puedo creer que dieras tu primer beso antes que yo - dijo Hanamichi para alivianar el ambiente. Yohei lo golpeó con un cojín. La amistad es así.  
  


* * *

Sendoh estaba desperezándose, aunque las clases empezaban la próxima semana, su novia había insistido en que comenzara a estudiar desde ya para no atrasarse y poder entrenar el mayor tiempo posible.

Como sabían que no podrían verse tan seguido con él viviendo en Tokio y ella trabajando, aprovecharon las vacaciones para visitar lugares y pasear todo lo que no habían podido hacerlo antes de que el noviazgo fuera oficial.

Ese día habían ido a un jardín botánico con una bonita cafetería que permitía realizar picnics en el mismo parque. Se suponía que le escribiría apenas llegara a casa después de separarse en la estación, sin embargo, recién en ese momento -un par de horas después- su teléfono sonaba.

\- ¿Olvidaste llamarme o te quedaste dormida al llegar?

\- Estoy afuera de tu casa. Pasó algo y tenemos que hablar... ¿puedo entrar?

Sendoh bajó corriendo y la encontró en la calle, se veía desanimada, totalmente distinta a la Lily que se había despedido de él en la estación y le había regañado para que llegara a estudiar.

Saludó a los padres de Sendoh y mientras conversaban, él preparó un té y peló unas naranjas para comer antes de subir a su habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta, recordó que Narumi no había estado ahí desde hace años.

\- Sigue igual... - dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

Notó que estaba nervioso. Tenía sentido, aunque pronto cumplirían un año de noviazgo, no habían estado juntos en esa habitación en todo ese tiempo. Le daba ternura verlo así. Él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con su pelo para intentar relajarla, pero ella se negó, iría al grano.

\- Alguien me besó.

Esa no era la frase que Akira esperaba escuchar de la boca de su novia.

La dejó explicar lo sucedido y aunque ella no mencionó el nombre de la persona, él sabía desde antes de quien se trataba. Sendoh no es un hombre que se enoje fácilmente, pero si Yohei Mito se hubiese cruzado en su camino en ese momento, realmente habría intentado golpearlo. Sin embargo, lo entendía, no podía negar que tenían algo en común.

La miró un momento, mantenía la cara hundida en las manos, tapándose de vergüenza. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba apenada por el beso, pero principalmente por lo incorrecto que era toda esa situación como profesora. También estaba seguro de que ella se sentía triste por rechazar al amigo de Sakuragi y hacer sentir mal a uno de sus estudiantes, pero prefirió no pensar en ese último punto. Le gustaba el corazón de abuelita de su novia, aunque ese no era el momento para ello si es que no quería enojarse.

Él le corrió el cabello de la cara y le indicó que se recostara en su regazo, ella hizo caso. Sendoh le acarició la cabeza hasta que se durmió. No había razón para molestarse con ella y le dio ternura que fuera inmediatamente a contarle como si el asunto fuera de urgencia mundial.

La acomodó en la cama y se llevó una de las almohadas y una frazada al salón para dormir en el sofá. Hace un par de meses que estaba pensando en proponerle arrendar un departamento para vivir juntos, iba a decirle ese mismo día en el parque, pero algo lo detuvo para que esperara porque sabía que ella diría que era demasiado pronto. Pasó la noche arrepintiéndose por no atreverse.

 _"_ _Yohei Mito... una caja de sorpresas"_. Él había pasado años esperando una oportunidad y el nuevo integrante del equipo de Shohoku se había adelantado como si nada. Una vez es suficiente, en otro juego no volvería a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.


End file.
